Remember me?
by Yami Uchiha
Summary: Sakura haruno soars higher than anyone expected. She gets pregnant by her former crush and raises his kid. But when she finally thinks she is over him. He comes back with a pregnat fiancee. Looks like things are going to be messy, dont you think?
1. He's backand She is pissed!

Ok bare with me. I think it is good. BUT if it isnt. Dont flame me. Just make a suggestion. And anyone who gives helpful advice i will BAKE THEM COOKIES!!!

Chapter one of Remember me?

She was walking around minding her own business. Her mind was deep in thought. Her pink hair covered part of her face. Her body was thin and curvy. The smile that once plagued her face was gone. Instead it was replaced with a stone cold frown that never came off. Her mind and body was always alert and ready to fight. She has grown cold just like her smile. And her heart…lets just say it was broken, and she never bothered to pick up the fragmented pieces.

As she was walking around, a boy with spiky blonde hair came scrambling toward her. She didn't actually frown at him for running toward her, she just never smiled anymore. Not even to her best friend. Her heart was broken and she gave up on fixing it. She was as cold as stone, and as cold as…him.

"SAKURA! SAKURA! HE IS BACK!" the blonde male screamed joyously as blue eyes looked at the girl's face. Trying to read her thoughts on what he just said. But it was to no avail. Her thoughts were unreadable, just like her.

"And you are telling me this…why Naruto?" she asked the blonde in a cold icy tone. Naruto stared at her in utter disbelief. '_How could she not be happy that he returned?__'_ Naruto thought inwardly. Naruto who was always clueless could never grasp the real reason, the real truth to why Sakura had now hated the man she once loved. The one she would of did anything for. Neither he nor anyone else truly grasped the real reason, the real truth that led her to hate him.

"I am telling you this because I thought you cared! I thought you wanted to be happy! I thought you wanted Ayamari **(1)** to be happy!" Naruto said rudely to the pink haired girl.

"Of course I want my daughter to be happy! At first she was a mistake. But now," Sakura said n a soft calm and almost sad voice, "She is all I live for. She is my daughter. And I will kill anyone who hurts her." Sakura said n a soft and deadly tone.

Naruto looked at Sakura apologetically. He didn't mean the words that came out of his mouth. It was just that after something that happened between her and…him, she grew distant, cold, and quiet. She hardly ever ate in front of any of her friends. She trained consistently and always worked in the Konaha Hospital.

"Sakura…" the blonde haired blue eyed male said, but was cut off by the pink haired female. "Naruto it's ok. I know you didn't mean to say that. You were just mad and didn't think." She said in a quiet tone. _'__When does he ever think?__' _Inner Sakura asked her Outer self. Sakura laughed inwardly. Her laugh was cold as it could get. Just like her smile…and her heart.

"Well I guess we should go to Tsunade-baachan's office. She said that she wanted us to come to her office when He arrived." Naruto said. Sakura jus nodded and walked to the Hokage's Office. Once the two arrived Naruto wondered how she and he were going to act when they see each other.

As Sakura walked into Tsunade-sensi's Office, everyone was watching the frail pink haired woman. A male in the room looked at Sakura shocked. _'__How did change__ this much?'_ He asked himself. _'Her chakra is off the charts!'_ His innerself noted.

Sakura's eye's examined the room. Her eyes suddenly fell upon him. She glared and turned her attention to her sensi. "What is it Tsunade-Sama. I don't have all day. And I don't want to baby sit some baka that can't handle the pressure of being alone!" Sakura snapped at her sensi with utter rage. He looked at her with shock and confusion. Neither he nor anyone else has ever seen her as pissed as this since a Rain Shinobi tried to kidnapped Ayamari.

"Sakura I would like you to…" Tsunade said in a soft, gentle, and sort of drunk voice…

i left a cliffy so i will have something to write for the next chapter!

and

**(1)** Ayamari means Mistake in japanese.


	2. HOLY CRUST!

Chapter 2 of Remember me?

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Recap:_

_Sakura's eye's examined the room. Her eyes suddenly fell upon him. She glared and turned her attention to her sensi. "What is it Tsunade-Sama. I don't have all day. And I don't want to baby sit some baka that can't handle the pressure of being alone!" Sakura snapped at her sensi with utter rage. He looked at her with shock and confusion. Neither he nor anyone else has ever seen her as pissed as this since a Rain Shinobi tried to kidnapped Ayamari._

_"Sakura I would like you to…" Tsunade said in a soft, gentle, and sort of drunk voice…_

"Sakura I would like you to watch over Sasuke Uchiha and Karin Uchiha until the end of Sasuke's probation. Is that Understood?" Tsunade asked Sakura in a soft, gentle and still drunk voice.

Sasuke looked at Sakura expecting her to jump with joy at what Tsunade-Sama had just said. But instead what he saw…shocked him to say the least. Sakura's hand curled up into a white ball. She bowed her head to hide her face. She seemed deep in thought when she said…

"No. I will not be the one to watch over him. I will not be the one to do anything with or near him!" She said as she jabbed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "He is pathetic, and a disgrace to his clan AND this village!" Sakura said with venom in her voice. Sasuke and Naruto stared at her in utter shock and fear. Never has Sakura ever gone that far to insult Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin stood up. "And who do you think you are, to insult my fiancée!" Karin said in a high pitched voice that made Sasuke, Tsunade and Naruto cringe. "That does not concern you!" Sakura spat to Karin. Karin glared at Sakura before lunging herself at Sakura making a horrible attempt to punch her.

Sakura did not make a move to dodge the girl hurdling toward her. All she did was just stand there. Karin thought she had scared Sakura still. But right as Karin's fist was about to make contact with Sakura's face…Sakura grabbed Karin's arm and twisted it back so far that everyone in the village had to cover their ears so that they did not have to hear the high pitched scream that would pierced anyone's ears.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Tsunade just stood and looked at the two with shocked faces. Karin's face grew pale as she fainted. Sakura just removed Karin of her body and frowned. "It is rude to stare!" She snapped waking the three shocked people out of there trance like confusion.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura…"Naruto said under his breath. He couldn't even find the right words to say for what just happened. Sasuke just stood there stunned. _'Since when did she become like this?'_ Sasuke thought sadly.

"Sakura," Tsunade said as she looked at her student that was like her daughter. "Never have I seen you act like that. What happened that caused you…the nicest girl in Konaha…to do that…" Tsunade asked in utter shock.

Sakura looked at her sensi once before looking at Naruto, and even Sasuke. "Gomen Tsunade-Sensi but I am not going to watch out for anyone like them!" Sakura said as her voice grew cold and icy. "Sakura, please watch them. You are the only one capable to kill them if necessary. I didn't choose you because I wanted your squad back together. I did it because I knew that if they did anything wrong you wouldn't hesitate to kill them! That is why I choose you. Sakura please do it. If not for me, then do it to prove to him that you are not…and never were weak!" Tsunade said to Sakura in a begging tone.

Sakura was quiet for a moment before she said… "……..fine……I will do it….."

-

-

-

-

-

-

THANK YOU to all who added my story to favorites list...and alert lists ( is that good?? )

thanks 2-

-Kura Uchiha-San

- Blooms

-'Animelover10

-Sasuke's Favorite Girl


	3. Who is She?

Ok i would like to thank everyone who reviewed, added me to favorite author's list, added my story to favorite stories list..and added my story to the story alert and author alert...(even thought i still cant figure out it those two are good or bad...)

but yeah...

oh yeah i would like to thank...

-JadeXOnyx-4ever

-LeiaUchihaSkywalker

-Laliz

-ladyDV011

-cherryyuki

-EstherAngelofDeath

If more people review i will give people cookies!!!!!!!!

-

-

-

-

- black italics are sasuke's thoughts..regular italics are his inner's thoughts...

Chapter 3 of Remember Me?

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "Uchiha follow me." Sakura said in a rude and heartless tone. Sasuke picked up his unconscious fiancée and followed his once happy teammate. Naruto also followed them as Sakura led the three of them three of them in and out of the forest and into the Uchiha Compound.

Karin looked around. "Why did you lead us to Sasuke-kun and my home?" Karin asked with utter hatred in her voice. Sakura just looked at her and let out a cold laugh. "Where else would we stay? Naruto's place is too small and you honestly believe that I would let YOU stay in MY home?" Sakura asked in a cold voice that was filled with sarcasm.

Sasuke and Naruto just stared at Sakura. _'**She has changed so much…'**_ Sasuke thought.

'_Yes she has changed her pers__onality. But she is also hotter!'_ Inner Sasuke thought.

_**'Who are you!?!?!?'**_ Sasuke asked ….well…himself.

_'Who am I? Well I am your innerself!'_ Sasuke's inner replied to him with a grin on his little not real face.

Before Sasuke could say anything back in his conversation with himself a voice interrupted him. It was a female voice. They voice was the voice of a child. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw a girl racing toward someone.

"Sasuke-Kun? Who is that tramp!?" Karin asked in a disgusted tone as she pointed to a small girl with onyx black hair and dark pools of gray mixed with blue for eyes. The girl was pale skinned and very thin. Her complexion was perfect. She was very beautiful to say the least.

Suddenly Karin was pinned to the cold brick wall of an old Uchiha building. Karin glared at the person who was holding her against the wall. Her eyes met cold emerald eyes that seemed dead. A low growl was coming from the emerald eyed girl.

"What did you just call her?" Sakura deadpanned to Karin with an icy glare. Karin gulped. She felt weak and scared. What was this feeling? Is it fear? Or is it pain? Karin couldn't decide what it was. All she knew was that what ever the feeling was…it scared her. She wanted Sasuke to run and save her. **(YEAH RIGHT LIKE WE ALL KNOW THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!!!!)** She wanted him to protect her from this girl that is giving off a deadly aura that could mean that Karin will have her last breath in a matter of seconds.

Sakura let out another growl and punched Karin in the stomach. "You're a pathetic brat. You shouldn't be talking. If you don't know your place…then keep your mouth shut!" Sakura barked in a deadly tone that frightened Karin to death. Sasuke just watched Sakura threaten his fiancée. His gaze shifted back and forth between the little girl and Sakura.

"KAA-SAN!!!" the little girl screamed as she rushed toward Sakura and locked Sakura into a full hug. "Kaa-san I missed you so much!" the little girl said as she buried her head into Sakura's back. Sakura froze at the girl's touch. She dropped Karin on the floor…hard, and turned around and got down on her knees.

"You did now? Hmmm that is interesting. So how was your day?" Sakura asked changing her whole attitude for this little girl. "Yes I did Okaa-san! My day was so cool. In class we learned about gen-jutsu. We also had a pop quiz and I aced it!" the girl said in a happy tone.

For some reason that voice just made Sasuke's heart melt away. This girl was different. She wasn't normal. Her chakra levels where high for someone of her age. Sasuke looked at the girl then back to Sakura. He noticed that Sakura was much nicer to her than she was to him…and diffidently nicer to her than to Karin.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a quiet voice that only Naruto heard.

"Yeah, what is it teme?" Naruto asked Sasuke back.

Karin got up and moved next to Sasuke and was wondering the same thing that Sasuke was. "Who is that girl?" Sasuke and Karin asked in unison….

-

-

-

-

-

-CLIFFY AGAIN:D

-PLEASE

-PRESS

-THE

-BLUE

-BUTTON

-BUTTON

-IS

-LONELY

-

-AND

-YOU

-GET

-FREE

-COOKIES!!!!


	4. OO I didnt think that would happen

Chapter 4 of Remember me?

I would like to thank everyone that reviewed/added my story to their alert list/ and added me to their alert list/ and to favorites for both my story and me. ARIGATO FOR EVERYONE WHO DID...ALSO FOR EVERYONE WHO DID THAT YOU GUYS GET FREE COOKIES AND BROWNIES!!!!!!!! i still need more people to review...

-Dark Angel812

-Hikimaru

-LeiaUchihaSkywalker ( again )

_Recap: Karin got up and moved next to Sasuke and was wondering the same thing that Sasuke was. "Who is that girl?" Sasuke and Karin asked in Unison…._

Naruto stared at the two. "Ok that was freaky! HOW DID YOU GUYS DO THAT?" Naruto asked Sasuke and Karin. Karin just looked at him like he was an idiot…which he was. "Dope, just answer our question. Who that girl?" Sasuke asked in a rude tone. Naruto just looked in him before he replied…

"Oh you mean Ayamari?" Naruto asked. "Who is Ayamari?" Karin asked. "Ayamari is Sakura's daughter…"Naruto said to Sasuke more than he said to Karin. Sasuke looked at Naruto stunned. "S-She h-has a k-kid?"Sasuke asked with an astonished tone.

Naruto looks at him. "Yeah she does have a kid. She had a kid for 6 years now. Let me tell you about that kid. Dude she is strong! She already has full control over gen-jutsu and nin-jutsu! Sakura is teaching her medical nin-jutsu along with Tsunade-baachan and Shizune-neechan is teaching her Poison style jutsus. Plus Lee and Gai are teaching her tai-jutsu. She already is very strong. She is still in the academy for Sakura's sake. But her rank is at least Chunnin." Naruto said lying about the last part.

'I can't believe that I lied to teme. I mean I told him almost the whole truth. But Sakura-chan would kill me and him if I told him Ayamari's true strength. She is far greater than Chunnin. She is probably at least a low ranked Anbu officer. But that is still pretty high. Seriously! She is only six and she is majorly strong!' Naruto thought sadly.

"What do you mean for Sakura's sake?" Sasuke asked. "Well, you see sakura is the head of the torturing Unit in the Konaha Anbu agency, Head Medic of the Konaha Anbu agency, Gen-jutsu master of the Konaha Anbu agency, and one of the head Strategist in the Konaha Anbu agency along with Shikamaru. So she doesn't have a lot of time to watch out for Ayamari." Naruto explained.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in shock. "She is all of those?"Karin asked in disbelief. Naruto just nodded his head. "She doesn't have much time to spend with Ayamari so when Ayamari sees her she is happy."Naruto explained yet again.

Before Sasuke or Karin could say anything Sakura's voice stopped the three's conversation. "Uchiha are you coming or not!"Sakura spat to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at her and saw that Ayamari was in her arms. "I'm coming." Sasuke said in a monotone. As Sakura began to walk away, Sasuke just followed her while he was in deep thought.

'Why did he get that wrench pregnant?' Sakura asked herself.

'Why do you care? He hurt you! He left after you told him you were pregnant!' her inner self said.

'Wow I thought I got rid of you when I got rid of my heart!'Sakura thought acidly.

'You can't get rid of me! I am you! If you get rid of me! You're getting rid of yourself." Inner Sakura said.

'What ever! Ayamari might not even be his kid! I was "kidnapped" by the Akatsuki and forced to stay in the same room as Itachi Uchiha himself!' Sakura thought.

'Yeah but 2 weeks later when you had to bring Sasuke hope he asked you to stay with him and one thing led to another and you woke up the next day not in your home!' Inner Sakura said not wanting to give up the fight.

'It does not matter! We can begin the conversation later!' Sakura thought yet again.

'WHY?' Inner Sakura asked her evil pissed off at the whole word outerself.

'Because we are at his house and I want to make his life horrible!'Sakura thought with even more acid then the first one. Then again who could blame her? He broke her, and more importantly he broke her heart. It wasn't fair to her. So it wont be fair to him.

"Sakura?" a voice said pulling Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura shook her head and snapped out of her thoughts. "Hn, what is it?" Sakura asked with venom seeping out of her voice. The blonde backed away from her very slowly.

Sakura smirked at this. "What Naruto? Do you think I'm going to bite?' Sakura sneered. Sakura's cold emerald eyes gazed into Naruto's happy yet frightened blue eyes. "N-no I d-don't t-think y-you a-are g-going t-to b-bite m-me S-Sakura-Chan." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke just stared at the two dumfounded. NEVER has anyone ever and I mean ever heard the Number One Hyper Active Knuckle Head Ninja stutter.

"Uchiha it's rude to stare at people!" Sakura growled at Sasuke in a cold icy tone that was full of venom and hatred.

"Hn, like I care." Was all Sasuke said to Sakura. The next thing surprised everyone……

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

NOW I AM ASKING PEOPLE FOR IDEAS...I LEFT A CLIFFY BECAUSE I COULDNT THINK OF A GOOD THING TO HAPPEN NEXT...

IF U GIVE ME A GOOD IDEA I WILL ADD YOU AS A CHARACTER TO MY STORY!!!! AND YOU GET FREE COOKIES!!!!

--

--

--

p.s REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	5. HOLY CRUST WTF HOW DID SHE?

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**karin: SASUKE-KUN!!!!! runs and tackles sasuke**

**sasuke: ...**

**Ayamari: slut...**

**Karin: what did u call me you little-**

**Sakura: call her a bitch and i will show u one...**

**Karin: glares at sakura**

**Sakura: glares back**

**Sasuke: sakura u hurt her i will kill you!**

**Sakura: pins sasuke to the wall wit a kuani to his neck i wouldnt get so cocky if i were u duckass!**

**Karin: duck ass?**

**Naruto: hidses n is in chibi form**

**Yami: sasuke's hair looks like a duck ass thats y she called him that!**

**ayamari: ahahahhaha**

**inner sakura: AHAH WE SO OWNED U UCHIHA!!!**

**sasuke: ...**

**inner sakura: GAY FAG storms off**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Sakura: ...**

**Ayamari: ...**

**Karin:...**

**Naruto: STORY TIME NOW**

**Yami: glares at naruto NO**

**ayamari: STORY PLEASE... puppy dog eyes**

**Yami: aww sure...**

**Naruto: o.o WHT ABOU-**

**Yami: back to the story!**

Chapter 5 of Remember me?

_Recap: "Hn, like I care." Sasuke said to Sakura. The next thing surprised everyone…_

Ayamari fell to the floor. Her body was paralyzed. Sakura rushed towards her daughter not knowing what was wrong. Sakura's hands glowed with green chakra, as she placed her hand over Ayamari's body checking for any problems. There was none. 'What's wrong with her?'Sakura asked herself over and over. She was worried.

Naruto watched Sakura. His face had a pained look on it. He knew that if Ayamari went…so would she. Ayamari is her life. She only lives for Ayamari. 'Ayamari was the only person that ever got Sakura even close to smiling again. If Ayamari went…not only would Sakura, but Tsunade-Baachan and Konaha.' Naruto thought sadly. He didn't want his best friend to go.

Sasuke just stood there confused. "What is going on?"Sasuke asked. "We don't know. But…"Naruto said as he began to trail off. "But, what is wrong Naruto?" Sasuke asked Naruto again. "This hasn't happened before. Ayamari is smart but she tends to act differently around people. She will be benevolent to some, rude to others and quiet to everyone. She acts differently. Her mother and her never speak unless necessary. They only speak to really, really, really, really close friends, and each other. Tsunade-Baachan thinks that because her and her mom are so secluded that when she is around certain people her mind tells her body to react a certain way." Naruto explained.

Karin looked at them. "What are you talking about?" Karin asked in a confused daze. "What I am saying is that Ayamari can be used as a detector. Because she is so secluded she and her mother watch people, if someone needs help they will help but they won't speak or anything. Ayamari has studied as many people as Shikamaru has studied clouds. Her mind is so complex that not even Shikamaru understands her. She can tell us which person or country to trust and make an ally. She is important." Naruto explained simply.

Sakura was finally calming down when her daughter was slowly turning back to herself. "I am going to get some water and a rag for her. I will be right back, Naruto." Sakura said before disappearing into Sasuke's house.

"So what you're saying is that you only are using Ayamari?" Karin asked. Naruto glared at Karin. "No we are not using her. We would never do something so low. Only scum like you would do that." Naruto barked out at Karin. Karin hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Sasuke-kun, he is just trying to show off to the pink haired tramp!" Karin exclaimed in a bitter sweet tone.

"Excuse me!" A small angry female voice said from behind Karin. Everyone slowly turned their head to Ayamari. Ayamari had a glare that was ten times deadlier and more demonic than the youngest Uchiha himself. "You heard me, you little runt!" Karin sneered as she bent down to the little girl.

A shriek heard from outside, startled everyone, especially Sakura. '_What is going on?'_ Sakura began.

_'Do you think she is using….it?'_ Inner Sakura asked. Sakura's eyes widened at this.

_'No! She can't use it!'_ Sakura screamed inwardly.

_'Why can't she use it? It will only hurt them! And you already said so yourself that you want them to feel the same pain that you did. You know you want them to suffer just like you did! So lets' let them suffer!'_ Inner Sakura said as she laughed in a demonic way.

_'No! She can't stabilize it for a long time. Plus he can counter it causing it to reverse back on to her. And that could kill her!'_ Sakura screeched to her innerself.

Sakura ran outside and froze in shock...there was Ayamari and Karin. Sakura's eyes scanned the area. Karin was on the floor with her hands holding her head and was on her knees. Her body is trembling with fear. Sakura smirked at this. As Sakura's gaze shifted t Ayamari her fears were confirmed. She was using it.

Naruto knew how unstable Ayamari is with it. He ran toward Sasuke and screamed "TEME RUN FOR IT!" as he grabbed Sasuke's hand and began to run. "SAKURA-CHAN RUN!" Naruto screamed. But Sakura just stood there like a stone.

"Why are we running?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto stopped and turned his head as Sakura made her way toward Ayamari.

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "If you want to know why we are running, turn around and look at Ayamari's eyes." Naruto said solemnly. Sasuke did as Naruto instructed. He turned around and looked into the girls eyes…

Sasuke froze in shock. As he looked into the girls eyes he saw mangekyou sharigan. "How…did…she…get," Sasuke stopped because he was at a lost of words... "That is why we are running Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

Suddenly…everything went black and the group appeared in a red, black, and white world. "Welcome to Tsukuyomi…" a small female voice said. Naruto, Sasuke and Karin turned their head and saw…

-

-

-

-

thank you to everyone who reviewed and gave me advice and added the story to their alert/favorites list...

-

-

-

-

**naruto: are we gonna die?**

**yami: maybe**

**naruto; O.O**

**karin: O.O im not gonna die im the main character...**

**Yami: if anyone is gonna die first its u karin... . **

**ayamari: yeah me, okaa-san, sasuke-teme, n naru-san r the main charaters...**

**Sakura: ur not even a minor character...**

**everyone but Karin: laughing**

**sasuke: smirks n doesnt laugh**

**yami: SEE YA GUYS NEXT TIME...**

**ayamari: puppy dog eyes to the readers... please review or sasuke-teme wont feed me and kaa-san will kill him...**

-

-

-

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THE LITTLE STORIES B4 N AFTER THE STORY...oh n if u actually read them u would of found out some sneek peeks!


	6. IMPORTANT

**_Note for all readers….._**

**_I can not think of anything else to type in the story….and NO I am not quitting on typing the story but I decided to see what you my readers have in mind to what happens next…remember they are in the world of Tsukuyomi if that helps any. Please give me ideas…I will thank who ever does…I really appreciate LeiaUchihaSkywalker's review for chapter 5 it gave me the idea to the rest of the plot….now if you don't mind I would like more of those wonderful ideas….oh yeah if you don't review…then INNER SAKURA WILL HAUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_thank you for all who reviewed..im so glad i have you all as my readers..._**

**__**

**_im gonna do a poll..._**

**__**

**_how many of you think that it would be good idea to make a sequel to this story_**

**_yes-_**

**_no-_**


	7. thoughts of a pissed of six year old

** Thank you so much to all of thoughs who reviewed. i have very loyal readers and i am glad to say i appreaciate all of you. thank you to everyone who reviewed and everyone who gave me ideas...and if u read it and your idea is in here then u can tell i like your idea...oh yeah and 13th hour your idea was perfect and it will be revealed in the next chapter...once again thank you too...**

**-13th hour**

**-LeiaUchihaSkywalker**

**-Kura Uchiha-San**

**-Yuna686**

**-Theblackroseofkonaha**

**-jackie-chan1230**

**-Sasuke-and-Sakura-4ever**

**and more people...**

* * *

Chapter 6 of Remember Me?

_

* * *

_

The three turned around and saw a small girl with a sadistic smile on her face. She was grinning at them and held a knife in her hands. Her smile was cold and it seemed dead. 

"Welcome to Tsukuyomi!" the girl said with a grin still on her face. She stepped closer to Naruto, Sasuke and Karin. Her grin widened with every step she took.

"You put my Okaa-san through so much. She has tried to do so many things to you. She gave you her heart and you just tossed her aside like she was just a worth less tool that you were done with!" the small girl said to Sasuke.

"You left her alone on a bench. You let her spill her heart out to you, while you didn't even care. Even worse you got her pregnant and left her alone and dead inside. You were known as a hero in this village to every citizen in Konaha but to me you are a coward. You are pathetic and dead weight to the team!" the small girl said as she went on and on insulting the Uchiha in every way known to man.

Sasuke just stood there dumbfounded. A little girl stood in front of him and was just insulting him. Unfortunately for the little girl his Uchiha pride wouldn't let that happen. Sasuke pinned the small girl into a wall that appeared out of nowhere. "I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you, you dimwitted girl." Sasuke snapped.

The little girl glared at Sasuke and sent him flying across the floor. Sasuke's face was covered in dirt as he passed out from the shock of electricity that the girl held in her hand when she punched him. Naruto was still in shock and couldn't react in time when Sasuke was falling to the ground. Naruto and Karin just stood there shocked by how much force the young girl had in her small arm. Not even Naruto had ever seen her that pissed. The next few seconds were a blur as the three of them fell to the floor and their vision blurred from black to white. Then it went black…and stayed that way.

* * *

Sasuke turned his head and saw his hyper active blonde teammate and glared at him.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled. "NARUTO WAKE UP YOU DOPE!" Sasuke said louder than he has ever said anything before as he kicked the blonde off of him.

Naruto's whine was drowned out from apiercing scream from across the room. All heads snapped out of what the did when they heard the sound. Karin was glaring at the noise as her grogginess was beginning to wear off.

"Kami-Sama! Ayamari! Stop that this instant!" a female voice said in an angry tone.

'Ah that's right. We are in Tsukuyomi. Where could Ayamari be?' Sasuke thought as his memory of how he got into Tsukuyomi began to come back to him. Before he could think any other thoughts, he was answered by another scream that distinguished itself as Karin's. Sasuke ran to the area he heard the scream.

When he arrived there he saw the small girl Naruto called Ayamari, with red eyes and three black commas in the center of them. Her gaze could send a stream of piercing fear down one's spin causing them to be immobilized for life if she wanted them to. The girl was like the devil herself. Heartless and cruel to any human being other than herself and someone she loved.

"You recked my Kaa-san's life. She gave you everything and all she asked for was for you to stay!" Ayamari said rudely.

"Her problems are not mine!" was Sasuke's reply. His reply sent Ayamari's temper pasted freakin pissed off!

"NOT YOUR PROBLEM! SHE WASNT YOUR PROBLEM! I'M NOT YOUR PROBLEM! THEY ONLY REASON I DIDNT GO AND HUNT YOUR SORRY BUT DOWN IS BECAUSE OF HER! SHE TOLD ME THAT REVENGE WOULD ONLY MAKE ME LIKE YOU! YOU RECKED HER LIFE, AND ITS NOT YOUR PROBLEM!" Ayamari screeched at her so called father.

Sasuke'e eyes bulged out of his eye sockets. "What do you mean, Your not my problem?" Sasuke asked Ayamari slightly confused by what she said. Ayamari just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"I'M YOUR DAUGHTER YOU BAKA!" She screeched at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at the news he just heard.

"You have made us go through so much. You hurt the only person that didnt give up on you more than you could ever imange...You broke Okaa-san's heart so much that she just finally gave up putting the pieces together again. You didnt only break you bond to this village. You broke your bond to your friends. To your daughter. And you broke her heart! YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN ITACHI-SAMA HIMSELF!" the small girl said as her temper was flaring and began to reach its peak.

"I don't think I caused as much damage to her or your life as you claim!" Sasuke snapped back at the girl trying to defend himself. **( he didnt even notice that ayamari said itachi-sama...he is to caught up with his pride and trying to defend himself!...)**

The little girl let out a cold and icy chuckle. " You want to see what you did to her and to me! Because if you want I will personally show you!" Ayamari said with her temper reaching its peak. Sasuke only nodded in response.

Then Ayamari's eyes began to spin rapidly and Sasuke was tooken back into the pasted...

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**ok i want to know what people think about not only this chapter but...**

**1) how Ayamari is reacting to seeing her father for the first time in her life.**

**2) how sasuke reacted when he found out Ayamari was his daughter...**

**and **

**3) WHAT DO U THINK HAPPENED THAT CAUSED AYAMARI TO GET MANGEKYOU SHARIGAN???**

**please sumbit your review because i wanna know how you think Ayamari got mangekyou sharigan..**

**and it pains me to say this...but i will not type any more chapters of remember me until I get 32 reviews for the entire story so far..**

**now i am being pretty nice on that seeing how one of my favorite authors TACOCAT ( she is the author of YO HO )**

**requested that she has at least 10 reviews for every chapter she only has 6 chapters and she has 85 reviews while i have 6 chapters and i only have 22..**

**now i am being really nice asking for only ten reviews...please review...i do accept unknown reviews..**

**but if you do send an unknow review i would like you to put a name in the review so i can think you on my next update**

** With much thanks and 3,**

** Yami Uchiha

* * *

**

FREE COOKIES TO ANYONE WHO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Questions with out answers

_**Ok so I want to thank all of you who have read my story and have supported it to. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and gave me advice. I am very sorry that it took me so long to type this chapter but I have had so much homework. And i had to figure out how to put all of those wonderful ideas intot his chapter...I can** **guarentee you that the next chapter might not be what you expect to find out. But once again it will take longer to type because i am going on vacation until monday or tuesday so please review for me. I would really appreciate it if you guys did.**_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

Chapter 7 of Remember me?

R_ecap: Then Ayamari's eyes began to spin rapidly and Sasuke was taken back to the past…_

Sasuke was looking at a small girl with pink hair. She looked about 14 and was extremely thin. Her skin was pale and her eyes held only two emotions, and those two were grief and pain. He looked at the girl closer and noticed it was Sakura. His eyes widened in shock. 'How could that be?' He asked himself.

"How could that happen? How could such a young healthy girl that held such happiness in her heart turn cold, lonely, and depressed in just two years? The answer is simple. You, It's all your fault. You caused her to become like that. But for some reason she still held hope in her heart. She told everyone not to give up and keep searching from you. The only problem is that she preached what she didn't do or should I say believe." A small female voice said as it echoed through Sasuke's ears.

Sasuke looked at the small pink haired girl, her body looked frail. Her eyes held nothing but sorrow in them.

_'Why? Why did you leave the village Sasuke-kun? Why did you betray your friends? Why did you hurt me?' _The frail pink haired girl said in a small quiet voice that sounded somewhat broken.

Sasuke stared at his old pink haired teammate. 'Did I really cause this much pain to her?' Sasuke asked himself.

'The answer to your question is simple Sasuke, yes. You did cause her that much pain and agony. Her life would have been better if she never met you. Face it; with out you she could have been happy. But she fell in love with you when she met you. She told me something I will never forget.' Ayamari said as she closed her eyes.

Sasuke looks at Ayamari. 'And what did she tell you?' he asked.

_"Kaa-san why don't you go hunt down that man that hurt you?" a smaller version of Ayamari asked an older Sakura. Sakura smiled at her daughter's response. _

_"I don't want to kill him because if it wasn't for him, then I wouldn't have my lovely daughter here with me today. And besides if I seek revenge for what he did to me, then how am I any better than he is? Ayamari remember one thing…" The older and curvier Sakura as she paused. _

_"What is that Okaa-san?" Ayamari asked her mother._

_"You never choose who you love, you simply fall." Sakura replied to her daughter._

_"Okay, I promise Okaa-san!" Ayamari said happily._

_Sakura just smiled at her daughter with a cheerful smile. "Remember that Ayamari, you never choose who you love, you simply fall for that person." Sakura said to her daughter before slipping on her Cat Anbu mask and sliding out the window to head toward the Hokage's tower. _

"She told me to never hate you for what you did to her. But I can't and refuse to do that. I mean, you hurt the only person that I held close to my heart! You who knows what it is like to lose a loved one, you are the one who is making me lose my mother. I would die for her if I had to. And if I have to kill you to make her happy again I will. Even if I have to kill myself in the process, she is the one who gave me a reason to live. And I vow to protect her no matter what the cost!" Ayamari said in a horribly upset tone that sounded like she would break down crying at any moment.

Naruto who was standing back watching the whole thing from a far had a small scowl on his face. He knew what pain Ayamari and Sakura have gone through. He knew all the failed attempts to bring Sasuke back had a major impact on Sakura. Sakura wasn't and never will be the same again. Failed attempt after failed attempted, it was just like a stab to the heart each time Sasuke did not come back.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall. The saying is true," Naruto mumbled slightly before hearing a light moan. He arched his head to his left and saw Karin was beginning to awake. "She hit you pretty hard, are you ok?" Naruto asked Karin. "Hai I am fine, what do you mean by 'The bigger they, are the harder they fall?" Karin asked as she tilted her head. "What I mean, by that is Sakura loved Sasuke so much she would of killed herself if it pleased him. So the more she loved him, the harder it was to get back up on her feet when she found out that he didn't come back." The upset blond replied.

"You caused Kaa-san so much pain, and she still loved you! AND WHAT DO YOU DO? YOU THROW HER ASIDE LIKE SHE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP! Answer me this!" Ayamari demanded Sasuke.

"Hn, what do you want to know?" Sasuke asked the girl.

"Was anything at all to you?" Ayamari asked Sasuke. She waited for a reply and got angry when she didn't hear one at all. "Answer me now you dimwitted twit!" Ayamari growled.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything to answer Ayamari's question.

"I will give you five seconds and if you don't answer me then, I will force you to tell me!"i Ayamari threatened Sasuke in an extremely icy tone cold tone that would make anyone it was directed to freeze with fear.

"…" Sasuke began to ponder her question but still didn't tell her his answer.

"Five," Ayamari began to count down.

"…" Sasuke still didn't reply.

"Four," Ayamari continued.

"…" Sasuke still didn't say anything. '_Was Sakura a_nythi_ng to me?' _Sasuke asked himself.

"Three," Ayamari was getting close to her boiling point.

"…" Sasuke still refused to talk. 'She couldn't have been something to me, could she?' He asked himself.

"Two," Ayamari said clenching her fists into small balls of white.

"…" Sasuke had finally come to a conclusion. Sakura _was_ something to him. She was something more than he had ever imaged her of being to him.

"One," Ayamari said as she lunged forward at Sasuke with her fist colliding with his face. "I gave you a chance to explain yourself but now you're DEAD!" Ayamari said as she screeched the last word.

The next few things were a blur not only to Sasuke but to Naruto and Karin as well. All they saw was a blur of pink grab the small girl. The pink haired blur grabbed the girl by the arm and said,

"Ayamari, you know this is wrong! DON'T do this! You are better then him. I told you before two wrongs never make a right. YOU COULD OF SERIOUSLY HURT THEM!" the older pink haired girl screeched. "Gomen, Okaa-san please forgive me." Ayamari begged her mother as Tsukuyomi fade from all around them.

Only to reveal Sakura standing there clenching her daughter into her torso. Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she get in here? Where did she come from?

Sasuke's train of questions came halting to a stop when Sasuke heard a soft female voice say, "Sasuke! Are you ok?"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**_Ok once again I am asking you too please review. I will not continue the story until i get 50 reviews that is only 4 more than i asked of last time. SO to spare you from doing math i am asking you to give me 14 reviews._**

**_and i would really like to thank I love Hersheys because if it was for I love Hersheys then I wouldnt of continued my story. Once again please review. I am expecting/hoping that i will have 14 reviews by the time i return. Arigato!_**


	9. Jacked up nursing

****

_Naruto: -turns on the t.v-_

**t.v:**

**TODAY'S BREAKING NEWS IS...WHO IS THE FATHER OF KARIN'S BABY?**

**IS IT SASUKE, ITACHI, OROCHIMARU, JUUGO, OR THE OTHER GUY ON HER TEAM THAT NO ONE CAN REMEMBER HIS NAME?**

_Suigestu: ...I HAVE A NAME. AND HOW COULD NO ONE REMEMBER MY NAME T.T_

_Karin: -laughs- yeah right. NO ONE CARES FOR YOUR NAME...WAIT WHAT? THEY THINKI CHEATED ON SASUKE-KUN_

**t.v:**

**HOW FAR IS TOO FAR? KARIN SEEMS TO THINK SHE IS ON TOP. BUT INSIDERS SEEM TO HAVE A DIFFERENT OPINION ABOUT THAT.**

**NOW HERE IS MIU NEKO LIVE REPORTING AT THE SITE KARIN WAS LAST SEEN;**

_Miu: hello little girl, now how do u know karin?_

_Ayamari: She is one of my mother's ex-teammates new teammates._

_Miu: Aa i see. SO has Karin ever hurt you or anything?_

_Ayamari; Hai she has. Shealways calls me names and hits me, even when i did nothing wrong. -sniffs and has tears n her eyes-_

_Miu: Aww what a poor girl. How could someone be so cruel to an innocent girl like this one? So my question now is Has Karin go to far after all?_

**_T.v: Aa GOOD QUESTION MIU HAS KARIN GONE TO FAR? WILL WE KNOW WHO THE FATHER OF HER CHILD IS? AND WILL THE HOME WREAKER ( ahah she is considered a home wrecker for hurting sakura and ayamari's chance to live happily with sasuke ) GET WHAT SHE DESERVES?_**

**_WE WILL TELL YOU NEXT TIME ON KONAHA NEWS AT 8:00_**

_Naruto: -turns off the t.v laughing so hard- ahahahahhahah KARIN JUST GOT DISSED ON T.V AND ON ONE REMEMBERS SUIGESTU'S NAME AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA_

_Suigestu: -glares at naruto- SHUT UP! -storms out of the room-_

_Karin: -in corner crying-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_NOTE: NO ANIMALS, PEOPLE (EXCEPT KARIN ) WHERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS COMMERCIAL. ALSO NO OFFENSE TO ANYONE'S NAME THAT WAS USED IN THIS COMMERCIAL ( EXCEPT KARIN'S )-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Chapter 8 of remember me

_Recap: _

"_Ayamari, you know this is wrong! DON'T do this! You are better then him. I told you before two wrongs never make a right. YOU COULD OF SERIOUSLY HURT THEM!" the older pink haired girl screeched. "Gomen, Okaa-san will you forgive me." Ayamari begged her mother as Tsukuyomi fade from all around them. _

_Only to reveal Sakura standing there clenching her daughter into her torso. Sasuke's eyes widened. How did she get in here? Where did she come from? _

_Sasuke's train of questions came halting to a stop when Sasuke heard a soft female voice ask "Sasuke? Are you ok?"_

* * *

Sasuke awoke in a dark cold room. He was surrounded by darkness that he could not escape. He was...alone. Or so he thought. As silence fiilled his ears he slowly opened his eyes to see if he was alone. Fortunatly he had his annoying pink haired teammate by his side. She was apparently tending to his wounds, caused non-other than his own daughter.

"He is waking up now," spoke a soft ginger female voice whisper "Sasuke-san can you move?" the voice was now directed toward him.

"'Aa' I am. Where am I? And why are you helping me, I thought you hated me." Sasuke asked as he questioned the pinked haired girl that was nursing him back to health. 

"I could never hate you Sasuke. No matter how much I try, my heart always leads back to you. I could never watch you get hurt or hurt you. I guess no matter how many times you called me weak, I knew I was only weak because I loved you." Sakura confessed to Sasuke, who was token back by her confession.

"Sakura," Sasuke murmured.

"Sasuke," Sakura laughed bitterly, "I guess I better check on your girlfriend, she wasn't doing so well after being locked in Tsukuyomi. All that stress she undergone really had an impact on her and the baby, and we don't want the soon to be Uchiha-mistress and her baby dead now do we?" Sakura said with more venom in her voice then she intended. 

"Fine, make sure Karin is ok!" Sasuke said, but to Sakura it seemed more like a demand.

"Hai, I will and I will come back and check on you in a bit. Okay Uchiha-san?" Sakura implied to her former "crush" and ex-teammate.

Sasuke gave sakura a nod as she left the room he was in quickly and silently.

* * *

"_Face it, YOU WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM! He is the one who makes you whole. He is the one who makes you happy when you're upset. He wipes the tears from your eyes. He is the one who comforts you, even when he isn't there. Face it, he is your EVERYTHING. No matter what, he always was your EVERYTHING, and he will always be YOUR EVERYTHING. Even when he doesn't think he is, he is the only reason why Ayamari is here, and the only reason why you are still here too. He will always be the most important person in your life, whether you like it or not." _Inner Sakura argued with her outer self.

"_Your one to talk, YOU WANTED ME TO KILL HIM TOO! HE HURT ME, SO WHY SHOULDN'T I HURT HIM!" _Sakura asked herself, fearing the answer that lied ahead. She knew the answer, but she didn't want to believe it was true. She told herself not to, but she still is anyway.

"_Don't listen to him! HE IS THE ONE WHO IS WEAK. EVEN IF HE IS YOUR EVERYTHING, HE WAS STILL WRONG ABOUT WHAT HE SAID WHEN HE CALLED YOU WEAK. Trust me I know, I am you. You have worked hard to earn your title and the respect you have. You are far from weak. But if you want revenge against him, show him how strong you are, by letting go of the past, and looking toward the future! Show him he was wrong about how strong you are, and how you weren't ever weak. Show him that he made the mistake of leaving, and prove to him that if he stayed he would have had more power, compassion, love, and friendship then he could have ever dreamed of. He would have been able to kill his brother _

_and still had a life here at Konaha with his team, and maybe with you. Prove to him that you made the right choice by staying, while he made the wrong choice by leaving!" _Inner Sakura said as she tried to encourage her outer self.

"_Wow, I think that was the longest and non-loudest conversation we have ever had." _Sakura mentally sweat dropped.

"_I know, but hey WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE, AND IF YOU DON'T AGREE THAT IS THE LAST TIME I AM EVER GIVING YOU ADVICE MISSY!" Inner Sakura screeched. Sakura just sweat dropped._

* * *

Karin glared at Sakura. "NO NOTHING IS OK. YOUR KID ALMOST KILLD ME, AND MY FIANCEE. WHY WOULD I BE OK? KAMI-SAMA! You know for a medic you're not all that smart!" Karin sneered.

Sakura shot Karina look that said: 'Back off before I come over there and make you' as a low growl emitted from Sakura's throat. Karin didn't notice because she continued to insult Sakura, which just got Sakura even more pissed off. 

"Plus your hair is pink. I MEAN WHO LIKES A GIRL WITH PINK HAIR? I KNOW I DON'T! And your eyes are green. Pink hair and green eyes isn't a good match. And your daughter looks exactly like you, which makes her ugly too. Although I do like how her hair has some onyx streaks them when she is in Tsukuyomi. But normally she looks like MY Sasuke-kun, and she looks ugly anyway." Karin just went on and on until suddenly…She got knocked senseless by a pink haired medic that told her:

"YOU SHOULDN'T PRECH WHAT YOU DON'T DO, YOU UGLY FAN GIRL!" Sakura said before she stormed off into another room.

* * *

"So? How is she?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "She is fine, and annoying!" Sakura spat back. Now Sasuke could tell something obviously triggered Sakura's last nerve. 

"Ok, now tell me." Sasuke almost demanded Sakura to tell him something.

"Tell you what?" Sakura asked curiously. 

"Everything." Sasuke replied.

"Describe everything." Sakura answered. Now Sasuke could tell she was beating around the bush. He could tell she was hiding something. But the question now is what? And that question will be answered today, even if it kills him.

"HOW YOUR DAUGHTER GOT THE MANGEKYOU SHARIGAN AND LEARNED TSUKUYOMI. AND HOW DID YOU BREAK TSUKUYOMI?" Sasuke asked a little louder then he should of.

"I…It's really hard to explain, but-" Sakura began…

* * *

-

-

-

-

ALSO

I

WOULD

LIKE

TO

THANK

THOSE

WHO

ACTUALLY

CARED 

TO 

REVIEW

FOR 

THIS 

STORY

ALSO

SORRY

I

AM

TYPING

IN

CAPS

I 

HAD

A

COKE

AND

I

AM

REALLY

HYPER

:D

-

-

-

-

P

L

E

A

S

E

P

R

E

S

S

T

H

E

B

U

T

T

O

N

B

E

L

O

W

I

T

N

E

E

D

S

A

F

R

I

E

N

D

:D

ARIGATO FOR READING...

NOW PLEASE COMMENT.

oh and another thing...I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE 12 REVIEWS PLEASE...THAT IS TWO MORE THAN THE FIRST...AND TWO LESS THEN THE SECOND TIME I ASKED YOU...

ARIGATO MY READERS!


	10. the truth hurts

**_H_ELLO AGAIN! I UPDATED AHAHAHAH! AREN'T YOU HAPPY GUYS?**

**OK SORRY IM NOT GONNA DO ANY COMMERICAL TODAY FOR THE BEGINNING BECAUSE THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER SO FAR.**

**AND I REALLY THINK THIS IS A GOOD CHAPTER. BUT YEAH..ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPTER 9, SECONDLY SORRY IM TYPING IN CAPS...**

**AND I AM SOO GRATEFUL TO ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED FOR THE STORY REMEMBER ME! OH YEAH 13TH HOUR I AM ADDING YOUR IDEA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. **

**SEEING HOW SAKURA TALKED TO SASUKE IN THIS CHAPTER, NARUTO IS GONNA TELL SASUKE EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM AND SAKURA.**

**_-SMILES- ENJOY THE CHAPTER!_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

****

Chapter 9 of Remember me?

_Recap:_

"_So? How is she?" Sasuke asked Sakura. "She is fine, and annoying!" Sakura spat back. Now Sasuke could tell something obviously triggered Sakura's last nerve. _

"_Ok, now tell me." Sasuke almost demanded Sakura to tell him something._

"_Tell you what?" Sakura asked curiously. _

"_Everything." Sasuke replied._

"_Describe everything." Sakura answered. Now Sasuke could tell she was beating around the bush. He could tell she was hiding something. But the question now is what? And that question will be answered today, even if it kills him._

"_HOW YOUR DAUGHTER GOT THE MANGEKYOU SHARIGAN AND LEARNED TSUKUYOMI. AND HOW DID YOU BREAK TSUKUYOMI?" Sasuke asked a little louder then he should of._

"_I…It's really hard to explain, but-" Sakura began…_

"Sakura, tell me now! I don't want to hear excuses. I want to know everything that happened here while I was gone. How you got pregnant, and who got you pregnant. Also I want know how Ayamari got mangekyou sharigan? I want to know everything, understand Sakura?" Sasuke demanded Sakura to tell him everything.

"Well, it's a long story." Sakura replied.

"I have time to hear it." Sasuke deadpanned.

Sakura sighed. 'Uchihas' are so stubborn. No wonder I can't get Ayamari to stop something.'

'YOU'RE TELLING ME! GOD UCHIHAS' ARE SO STUBBORN. I MEAN COME ON, WHY ARE THEY SO STUBBORN' Inner sakura screeched.

Sakura just chuckled at her inner's response. Sakura decided it was time to tell Sasuke the truth, and not just part of the truth, all of it. After all if he didn't find out from her, he would diffidently find out from Naruto.

"-Sigh- Well I guess I will have to tell you sooner or later and I prefer sooner anyway." Sakura said.

"Okay, so where does it start hmm?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed that it took her so long to actually tell him.

"It started after you left. Team seven was falling apart. Naruto was always on retrieval missions, Kakashi-sensi was always gone, and I was always at the training field or the hospital. I worked non-stop and hardly ate, I never talked to the rookie nine, and never went home. Naruto was the first person to actually notice my strange behavior was starting to play a huge effect on me. My weight decreased drastically, my chakra was always low because I was always training, perfecting a jutsu, or working at the hospital. Kakashi and Naruto grew further apart from me as I refused to let anyone close to me again. Although Kakashi seemed to understand the reason why I was like this and decided I needed to have some space from others. But Naruto thought differently, he figured that the more I separated form others, the more likely I would leave. So he decided that I should move in with him, and when I refused he took my problem up with Tsunade-Sama herself. Tsunade being curious about my health agreed with Naruto and told me to move in with him until my health was better." Sakura began. Sasuke just nodded for her to continue.

"Later I began to take on S-ranked missions or Suicidal missions. I hoped that the missions would just kill me, but every mission I accepted, I always succeeded. I never failed a mission since you left. I grew stronger, faster, smarter, and deadlier. I grew colder and lonelier. I hated you, but I hated myself more." Sakura said with a hint of pain in her voice.

"Why did you hate yourself more than you hated me?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Because no matter how many times I told myself Naruto could bring you back, I knew that even if he did I wouldn't be happy…because I knew I couldn't be the one that did bring you back" replied an upset Sakura. Sasuke sat there with no emotion on his face. Of course he was shocked, but he was also sad. He was sad that he caused her to be like this.

Sure he didn't have feeling for her, like he did for Karin. But he did still think of her as an important role in his life. I mean without her, he wouldn't have decided to leave. I know it sounds rude but still, she had "annoyed" him so much that he knew he had to leave. Although he did feel bad that he left her on that cold icy bench alone where she could have been attacked or even worse killed.

"Sasuke are you ok," asked a worried Sakura. Sasuke just grunted in response before he said "Continue."

"Hai, where was I? Oh, yeah! Anyway I after about 5 years after you left I went on a solo mission to the sound:

_**Flash back:**_

_Sakura was running through the woods as fast as her feet could carry her. She just escaped the sound, barely alive. Kabuto was pissed off at the fact that his "slave" was gone. He began to hunt her down with his best ninjas, which just so happen to be two of Orochimaru favorite ninjas, Miu and her sister Niu. _

_Anyway Sakura was in a race against time, in about 2 minutes Miu and Niu would be next to her and a fight would soon break out. Running against time was hard for Sakura, especially since she just got out of a fight with Deidara, apparently he was pissed at her for killing Sasori, but that was besides the point, she was low on Chakra and didn't have enough energy to last her for another fight with two very strong ninjas._

_After losing Miu and Niu, Sakura stumbled across an open field, with no one in it, so Sakura decided to rest. She was lay beneath a budding Sakura tree, when she felt a low but deadly aura behind her. She turned her head slightly, and her eyes widened with shock. "S-Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura stuttered as her emerald green eyes meet ebony black eyes._

"_I could ask you the same question!" Sasuke spat out._

"_That is none of your busy, Uchiha" the angry girl yelled back._

"_Haruno don't play dumb with me! You know I can kill you with out feeling any remorse what so ever!" Sasuke said getting a little pissed off._

_Sakura smirked. "So now you think you can kill me Uchiha? Let's test that theory now?" _

"_Don't get so cocky with me Haruno!" Sasuke said as he appeared behind Sakura with a katana place against her neck._

_Sakura smiled and whispered "Maybe this is finally my chance…"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked "What is that suppose to mean?"_

"_Oh, it's nothing important." Sakura said with the smile still planted on her face._

"_Sakura I'm not stupid! What is it?" Sasuke asked as he took the blade off of Sakura's neck. _

_Sakura frowned as Sasuke took the cold icy blade off of her skin. "So close." Sakura thought to herself. Sakura quickly made her face back to a stone stoic expression. She was hoping to hide the fact that she showed emotion to Sasuke, even though she knew he already saw. Sasuke smirked. _

"_You're still the same old Sakura." Sasuke said with an icy tone and his famous Uchiha smirk._

"_And your still the same cold hearted Ba-" Sakura began but was interrupted by Sasuke when he placed his lips on her own._

_**End of flash back**_

"And you know what happened after that, don't you Sasuke?" Sakura asked Sasuke even though the question was more of a rhetorical question anyway.

Sasuke just said an "'Aa'" as he nodded his head. 

"There is the answer to your question about who is the father of my daughter Ayamari" Sakura sighed.

"So what she said is true, I am her father." Sasuke said reprocessing this information.

"Hai, you are her Otou-san. Although she and I are both not really happy about that, there is nothing we could do to stop it." Sakura said.

"Then why didn't you just get an abortion?" Sasuke asked, he wondered why she did not get an abortion and get rid of Ayamari.

"I would never consider abortions, because I may be a ninja, but I don't believe in killing some child just because their father didn't want them!" Sakura barked at her former crush.

"Sakura, calm down, I can see why you didn't get an abortion." Sasuke said trying not to anger the pink haired medic any further than she already is.

Sakura sighed. "Anyway, after that night, I woke up the next morning and you were gone. Of course I really didn't think about it. Not because of what happened, but more on the line of I was late to get home, which meant Naruto and Tsunade were going to ask me questions about what happened that caused me to be late. And I really wasn't in the mood for questions. So I just got home as quickly as I could, and tried to for get what happened.

"But about a month later I woke up and ran to the bathroom because I was puking. Then I realized something. I missed my once a month thing, which of course caused me to freak out. I quickly ran to Tsunade and told Tsunade everything that happened to me as a result we found out I was pregnant. We did some tests and found out that the baby was your child.

Of course once Naruto found out he got majorly pissed off at you. He cursed your name and threatened to kill you once he saw you. Although Naruto lost all of his hatred toward you after the baby was born, due to the fact that the baby girl looked so much like…" Sakura began, but stopped.

"The baby looked like whom, Sakura?" Sasuke asked a little curious.

"…_you." _Sakura finished her sentence and replied to Sasuke's question.

"'Aa' I see." Sasuke said.

"Anyway, Naruto lost all of his hatred toward you and began to help me with the baby. We named the baby Ayamari, because at first I considered her as a nuisance child that was my mistake. But I only figured she was my mistake because she reminded me of you and all of the pain you caused me. But as she grew up, I realized she maybe be my only chance at happiness. I realized that she maybe the only one who can repair my heart that her father broke into a ton of pieces. Soon she and I became glued to each other. I would never leave her side, nor would she leave mine! I would take her on S-ranked missions and everything. 

"One day we went on a mission, and we had to go under cover as a spy in the Akatsuki. There she met Itachi, and she and him became inseparable. She followed him like a lost dog, waiting for him to notice her. She was the lucky one though, he did notice her and he treated her like she was his own daughter. Soon I began to trust him, and I told him everything about Ayamari and me. Once he found out her father was an Uchiha, he decided to train her to become a true sharigan wielder. She excelled in everything he taught her. He taught her gen-jutsu, nin-jutsu, water style, and fire style jutsus. The only thing she didn't have was the mangekyou sharigan. Ayamari told Itachi everything, her thoughts, her feelings, and her dreams. She told him how she wished to revenge her mother, and how her father was so rude for hurting me.

"He told her that revenge wouldn't solve her problems and that was what he was trying to prove to his brother, and her father. She was happy to know that her closest friend was actually her uncle. Although she rebuffed his offer about her killing him, I knew it was only a matter of time before he would die. 

"Then shortly after that, you ran into Itachi and began to fight him. The battle lasted for along time. She was on the verge of attack. She was ready to kill you, until you decided he was died and left. She was horribly upset:

_**Flash back:**_

"_Itachi__-__otooji__ please__ don't die! Please don't die!" A distressed Ayamari called out. Itachi just looked at her with a small l smile. "Sorry Ayamari-chan but I have to leave, just please kill me and take my sharigan." Itachi said before drifting off into an eternal sleep.__ Ayamari was crying her eyes out as she grabbed a kunai, and slit Itachi's throat. Ayamari was crying as she took Itachi's sharigan. Sakura infused Itachi's and Ayamari's Sharigan together and put the new and improved sharigan back into Ayamari's eye socket. The last thing Ayamari heard was "He is in a better place sweetie," as she drifted off to an unhappy dream._

_**End of flash back**_

"And that is how Ayamari got the Mangekyou sharigan. Do you have any more questions?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yes I have one more question." Sasuke said.

"Well, what is your question?" Sakura asked.

"Why did you name your daughter Ayamari?" Sasuke asked as he tilted his head to the left slightly.

"Didn't I already explain that to you?" Sakura asked slightly annoyed.

"If you did I probably wasn't paying any attention." Sasuke said with a small smirk on his face.

"Well I thought she was my mistake because she was your daughter. And because she looked so much like you, it reminded me of all the pain you caused me, and reminded me about how many tears I wasted on you. She made me feel weak, but more importantly she made me miss you, and I just couldn't bare the fact that you weren't hear with me." Sakura explained.

"Sakura, you should have given up on me!" Sasuke said getting kind of annoyed that she didn't forget him.

"I TRIED SASUKE. I HONESTLY TRIED. BUT DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO FORGET SOMEONE THAT YOU HELD SO CLOSE TO YOUR HEART! I OFFERED YOU EVERYTHING I HAD AND YOU REJECTED IT. I SAID I WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU, AND I MENT IT! FACE IT SASUKE THE MORE YOU PUSH ME AWAY THE MORE I TRY TO GET YOU TO NOTICE ME. I DON'T CARE IF YOU HATE ME OR NOT! YOU WERE AND STILL ARE MY EVERYTHING SASUKE! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, YOU ARE THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY LIFE. AND YOU WILL ALWAYS BE!" Sakura screeched as tears began to stream down her face.

"Sakura, get a hold of yourself. Face it you will always be weak and you will always be nothing more than some fan girl to me! I love Karin and only her. I don't care about you so find some one else!" Sasuke growled.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM? HE IS A SELFISH RUDE JERK! KAMI-SAMA JUST LOOK AT HIM HE IS A PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A NINJA! HE THINKS HE IS SO HIGH AND MIGHTY WITH THAT CHICKEN BUTT HAIR AND HIS COOL DEMENOR. BUT HE IS NOT. HE IS A WORTHLESS PIECE OF CRAP WITH NO SENSE OF STYLE!" Inner sakura screeched.

"That's easier said then done Sasuke. All the tears I cry, I knew they were for nothing. BUT I COULDN'T EVER FORGET YOU. NO MATTER WHAT I DO MY THOUGHTS STILL COME BACK TO YOU. SASUKE DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I REALLY AM SASUKE DO YOU?" Sakura said as more tears streamed down her face.

"YEAH YOU'RE THE SAME ANNOYING GIRL THAT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN WE WERE TWELVE!" Sasuke yelled.

"NO, I WAS THE ONE WHO COMFORTED YOU WHEN YOUR CLAN WAS KILLED BY YOUR BROTHER. I WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD YOU TO LIFE YOUR LIFE. IF NOT FOR YOUR CLAN BUT FOR YOURSELF! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU. I WAS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEED SOME ONE. I WAS THERE EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS. I WAS THE GIRL THAT TOLD YOU TO LIFE YOUR LIFE, AND FORGET REVENGE. I TOLD YOU THAT FRIENDS WHERE WHAT MADE PEOPLE STRONG. I was the one that comforted you when you needed it. I was the girl who loved you. Do you remember me Sasuke? Remember me?" Sakura said as tears poured down her face and her voice began to crackle.

"…" Sasuke stayed quiet as Sakura's words sunk into his mind.

Sasuke was about to say something, when Sakura bolted for the door, refusing to turn back. Sasuke sighed in defeat. 

Sasuke closed his eye, when the door opened slowly. He opened his eyes slightly only to see Naruto standing next to him.

"Teme, what did you do poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto demanded to know.

"I told her to tell me everything and she did, then I yelled at her, and she ran away crying." Sasuke replied.

"Teme you really messed up. She was probably the only one who still had faith in you, and you hurt her again!" Naruto said rudely.

"Hai, I know. I know." Was all Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep. Naruto say that Sasuke was asleep and went to find his best friend and comfort her to the best of his abilities. "This will be a long 5 years." Naruto sighed as he left the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

-

-

-

-

**_OK PLEASE REVIEW. YOU READ THE CHAPTER NOW ALL I AM ASKING IS FOR YOU TO_**

**_PRESS_**

**_THE_**

**_BUTTON_**

**_BELOW_**

**_THANK_**

**_YOU!_**


	11. 2 broken hearts in 1

**_Ok i just want to thank all of my readers for reading all of my chapters so far. THANK YOU SO MUCH._**

**_with out you guys i have NO CLUE what might of happened to my story.._**

**_DOMO ARIGATO_**

**_Yami Uchiha _**

Chapter 10 of Remember me?

_Recap:_

"_YEAH YOU'RE THE SAME ANNOYING GIRL THAT WOULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN WE WERE TWELVE!" Sasuke yelled._

"_NO, I WAS THE ONE WHO COMFORTED YOU WHEN YOUR CLAN WAS KILLED BY YOUR BROTHER. I WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD YOU TO LIFE YOUR LIFE. IF NOT FOR YOUR CLAN BUT FOR YOURSELF! I WAS THE ONE WHO HELPED YOU. I WAS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOU NEED SOME ONE. I WAS THERE EVEN THOUGH YOU DIDN'T KNOW I WAS. I WAS THE GIRL THAT TOLD YOU TO LIFE YOUR LIFE, AND FORGET REVENGE. I TOLD YOU THAT FRIENDS WHERE WHAT MADE PEOPLE STRONG. I was the one that comforted you when you needed it. I was the girl who loved you. Do you remember me Sasuke? Remember me?" Sakura said as tears poured down her face and her voice began to crackle._

"…" _Sasuke stayed quiet as Sakura's words sunk into his mind._

_Sasuke was about to say something, when Sakura bolted for the door, refusing to turn back. Sasuke sighed in defeat. _

_Sasuke closed his eye, when the door opened slowly. He opened his eyes slightly only to see Naruto standing next to him._

"_Teme, what did you do poor Sakura-chan!" Naruto demanded to know._

"_I told her to tell me everything and she did, then I yelled at her, and she ran away crying." Sasuke replied._

"_Teme you really messed up. She was probably the only one who still had faith in you, and you hurt her again!" Naruto said rudely._

"_Hai, I know. I know." Was all Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to a restless sleep. Naruto say that Sasuke was asleep and went to find his best friend and comfort her to the best of his abilities. "This will be a long 5 years." Naruto sighed._

* * *

Sasuke awoke when he heard the door to his hospital room open slightly. He turned around to see Naruto.

Naruto walked into the hospital room that the young Uchiha was currently occupying. 

"Sasuke I need to speak to you." Naruto said as he walked up to the bed, in a serious tone.

"What do you want dope?" Sasuke asked in an annoyed voice.

"It's about Sakura," Sasuke's ear perked up when he heard it was about Sakura "it's the reason she's been acting like this."

"Well..." Sasuke said when Naruto didn't continue.

"-Sighs- 3 years after you left Sakura had became very depressed, she couldn't eat, sleep, let alone speak a sentence without fainting. We all  
hope she would get out of it, helped with whatever we could, tried to get her to get her outside... but nothing worked. One day... she just snapped. She ran screaming out of her house and started attacking everything and everyone, even if they got out of her way, she would just hunt them down and beat them to a pulp... It took every AMBU and Jonin to bring her down and knock her out." Naruto paused and took a big breath. "When Tsunade looked Sakura over she found these strange tattoos like markings on her lower abdomen, and (lower)  
back." Naruto paused to look out the window, as if he was reminiscing, the event that followed afterwards.

"After about 2 weeks, Sakura still hadn't woken up from the hits she took the day of her break... but Tsunade had finally found out what the  
markings were," Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes before he continued, "They were the markings of a demon. The demon named Rin no Sakura. Tsunade-Baachan did some research and found out that this demon was actually a past life of Sakura-Chan's, and that Sakura was a reincarnation of Rin no Sakura."

Sasuke sat there speechless.

"So you see, Sasuke-teme, Sakura might seem mean to everyone, but half the time it's not her. I think that everything she said to you though, was her. Every word she said was everything she told herself. She was never as weak as you claimed she was. She was strong, and brave. She held team seven together. With out her, we would of surely died, and caved into the temptation of death.

"I know it sounds lame, that me the next Hokage was depending on a frail girl that just happened to be a close friend. But really it isn't as lame as it sounds. She was brave, thoughtful, benevolent person I have ever known. With out her hope and dreams Konaha would have surely fallen, and would have been burned down. She was Konaha's cherry blossom." Naruto said sadly.

"What do you mean she was Konaha's cherry blossom?" Sasuke asked with curious eyes burning into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Now she is known as Konaha's Rin no Sakura. Just like her demon was called as well." Naruto replied with a sad sheepish grin planted on his face.

"Naruto, what did Rin no Sakura, get to be called that?" Sasuke asked Naruto about Sakura's demon.

"Well she got the name the same way Sakura did. She offered everything to the one she loved, but he didn't care. He left her heart broken, just like you did to Sakura. Then the woman went into a deep depression and didn't eat or anything. Three years later she went nuts and began to kill or hurt anyone that came into her view. Her sensi and every other Jonin had to hold her down to stop her. Then she, just like Sakura, got a mission that had to do with her lover. She agreed and also got pregnant with the love of her life's child, the only thing they did differently was that once the woman found out she was pregnant she chose to get rid of the baby. Only she wasn't going to get abortion, she was going to give the baby up for adoption instead. That is until, she found the love of her life with someone else, and found out that he got her pregnant and was with her, she decided to take a different route of getting rid of the baby…………and herself." Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a confused expression. "Huh?" Naruto sighed. "I am saying THE DEMON GOT HER NAME BECAUSE SHE KILLED HERSELF AND ISOLATED HERSELF FROM EVERYONE IN HER VILLAGE! THEN SHE BECAME A DEMON YOU TEME!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Why didn't you say that before dope?" 

"I didn't say that because I was showing you how similar Sakura and her demon were!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke just mouthed an 'oh' before asking Naruto another question.

"Hey Naruto what was the demon's name before she killed herself and became a demon?"

"Her name was………" Naruto paused biting his lower lip slightly, before saying in a barely audible tone "………Sakura."

Sasuke's eyes widen in shock. _'Rin means cold, and Sakura means cherry blossom. So Sakura is called Konaha's Rin no Sakura because she is Konaha's cold cherry blossom. And it's my entire fault?'_ Sasuke thought with a soft sigh.

"Sasuke-teme you hurt Sakura-chan in so many ways. I can't remember a night where she hasn't cried herself to sleep! Teme I don't care about what you do with your life, as long as you say sorry to Sakura-Chan. Mend your friendship with her! Please teme I am not asking you for my sake, and I am diffidently am not doing it for your sake. But please do it for Sakura-Chan, please do it for her." Naruto said begging at the end.

Sasuke was shocked at how many things he learned to day about Sakura. He was even more shocked at the fact that Naruto was actually BEGGING him to apologize to Sakura. Which of course due to his pride, he would never do.

"Teme just think about what I have told you about Sakura-chan. And try to find it in your jacked up, egotistic, rude, selfish, inconsiderate, small, and evil Uchiha heart and suck up your pride and help her. Please find it in your egotistic mind to give Sakura-chan her heart back, which you apparently ripped out of her chest and left it where you stood, while it was broken into millions of pieces." Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto left the room after he talked to Sasuke. He just hoped Sasuke got some sense of Regret about all of the pain he caused Sakura.

'_Only time can tell if he will truly mend her frail broken down heart.' _Naruto thought sadly. 

* * *

Naruto walked passed the ramen shop with a sad look upon his face. He passed Kakashi-Sensi's fiancée Ayame. He nodded at her instead of saying hello like he normally did.

"Naruto-san would you like some ramen?" Ayame asked her and her father's biggest costumer. 

"No thank you Ayame-chan." Naruto said in a glum tone as he turned his head and saw Ayame passed out in shock mumbling 'THE WORLD IS GONNA END!' Naruto let out a soft chuckle before going to his home and took a long bath, and lie in his bed, and fell into a deep slumber.

**_OK THANK YOU FOR READING CHAPTER TEN..._**

**_NOW ON TO CHAPTER ELEVEN... XD_**

Chapter 11 of Remember me?

Two weeks passed since Naruto and Sasuke talked about Sakura. Two weeks of long and annoying solitude that gave Sasuke a chance to think about everything that has happened since he was gone. He thought about all the good things that came upon his leaving and all of the bad things as well. The only thing he really didn't get was the fact that Sakura was avoiding him.

Sasuke got really ticked off at the fact that Sakura was the only thing he could think about. He was confused, he was sad, and he felt alone. His heart ached to go down to where she was and beg for an apology. But his pride refused to allow him to do that. He is after all an Uchiha and UCHIHAS DON'T GO AND APOLOGIZE TO SOMEONE. Or so he kept telling himself.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was in her room sound asleep, until she heard a soft knock on her door. She quickly woke up just in case there was an emergency at the hospital. She let out a soft sigh when she saw her best friend, the only person she could tell everything to. The only person that would actually care about what she had to say. She was looking at her blonde loud mouth friend, Naruto Uzumaki. 

"Hai, Ohayo Naruto-kun."Sakura said as she yawned, trying to wake up.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan."Naruto greeted his sleepy pink haired friend. 

"So what brings you here this early Naruto-kun. Usually I am the one who wakes you up." Sakura said as she let out a soft giggle.

"I'm glad to hear your laughter Sakura-chan, we missed seeing you smile and laugh." Naruto said truthfully with a goofy grin planted across his face.

"-Smiles- Hai, I know you guys have. Hey Naruto I am sorry about how I have been treating you lately. I just have been under so much stress with work at the hospital and with my Anbu squad and my Chunnin squad as well. And the fact that Sasuke is back isn't really helping either, if you know what I mean?" Sakura said. 

Naruto smiled. "Hai I know exactly what you mean Sakura-chan. It's hard, and I understand that. But remember I am here to back you up all the way!" Naruto said as he did his believe it pose.

Sakura laughed and replied with a smile spread across her lips "I know Naruto-kun. I know." 

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, Are you alright?" A high pitched female voice asked as its body walked into his room.

Sasuke looked at the figure to see non-other than his fiancée Karin.

"Hn, what do you want Karin?" Sasuke asked a bit irritated. 

"I came to check on you. I heard that pinky haired wench yell at you and I wanted to see if you were ok. I mean I don't want my baby to grow up with out a father. Nor do I want my fiancée to die. After all I love you so much Sasuke-kun!" Karin explained.

Sasuke just glared at her before answering "I'm fine. Now leave."

Karin stood there shocked. "Why must I leave Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked in a confused tone.

"I said leave because; it's still far too early in the morning for anyone to be up!" Sasuke replied with no hint of emotion in his voice what so ever.

Just as Karin was about to say something Sakura and Naruto come through Sasuke's door. Sasuke stared at Sakura wondering if she was still mad at him.

"Hey teme, Sakura-chan and I want to know if you will and your…-looks away from them- fiancée would like to join us for breakfast." Naruto asked Sasuke with a bit of hope in his voice.

"Hn, sure I will go." Sasuke said with out even asking if Karin wanted to go or not.

Naruto gave Sasuke a grin while sakura just gave him a soft and very light smile. Sasuke noticed this and smirked to himself. He might have gotten her to hate him for that night and probably the next few weeks. But at least he knows that she won't hate him for ever. Or so he hopes.

"Naruto-kun I am going to go get ready ok?" Sakura asked her best and closest friend as she left the room.

"Hai Sakura. I am going to do the same." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he also left the room.

* * *

The two left and Sasuke decided to get dressed as well. '_I can't believe I was in my boxers the whole time Sakura was in my room!' S_asuke thought to himself. Man was he embarrassed!

'_HOLY CRUST DID U SEE SASUKE!'_ Sakura thought happily, with out her really noticing.

'_YES, I DID! HE WAS ONLY IN BOXERS. EVEN IF HE IS A BAKA AND A COLD HEARTED TEME, HE STILL HAS A HOT BOD!'_ Inner Sakura thought happily!

Sakura let out a soft chuckle at what her inner just said. Sakura walked into her room that she was currently occupying in the Uchiha house hold. She opened her "current" closet door, and began searching through all her close. She had no idea to why she wanted to look nice, but her inner kept saying it was for Sasuke, and every time her inner mentioned Sasuke; Sakura let out a scoff. 

After about fifty minutes of looking for an outfit Sakura found a cute out fit that she figured would really make Sasuke drool.

She went to the bath room to change and when she came out she had a dark red strapless top that had cherry blossoms spreading out cross the shirt from her left breast all they way down to her right hip. On the back of the shirt it said 'I'm a flower with all of its thorns'. The shirt hugged Sakura curves perfectly. She had black skinny jeans that had cherry blossoms spread across the left leg, which on that also hugged her curves. She had red and black vans on her feet. Her hair was straightened to perfection and her makeup was barely noticeable. To say the least she was absolutely stunning. After looking at herself in the mirror for a while she decided she looked ok, and walked down the hall to Naruto's room. 

* * *

Naruto was searching for something to wear. But the only problem is, HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! He was going insane trying to find something to wear. He gave up when he heard a knock on his door.

Naruto smiled when he saw Sakura walk in through his door.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Naruto greeted, yet again.

"Ohayo Naruto-kun, so what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I am trying to find something to wear!" Naruto cried with anime tears. Sakura laughed.

"Hai, I see Naruto-kun, how about this one, Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto as she pulled out an orange shirt with a bowl of ramen on it that had red and black letters saying 'RAMEN PLEASE' under the bowl. Sakura sweat dropped at the fact that ramen was on almost all but his ninja clothes. She laughed it off and found some pants to go with the shirt. The pants were black with a picture of a bowl of ramen on the left pants pocket. Sakura looked all over Naruto's closet to find some shoes. She searched for about five minutes until she came upon orange and black sneakers. She smiled and pulled them out. 

"Those should go with your outfit!" Sakura said with a smile on her face.

Naruto looked over the clothes Sakura picked out for him, and smiled. 

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he ran to the bathroom to go a head and change.

Sakura waited a few minutes until Naruto stepped out of his bathroom with a smile. "If you weren't with Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun I would date you!" Sakura said with a small laugh.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan!" Naruto with a small laugh as well.

"Well I guess we better get going, you know how Sasuke-teme can be." Sakura said using the nick name Naruto gave Sasuke.

"Hai lets go." Naruto said as he ran to catch up to sakura who already left to head to Sasuke's room.

* * *

When they arrived in Sasuke's room, Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke in a navy blue blazer and some dark blue skinny jeans. He had some black and blue DCs on his feet. He began to check her out. His eyes were going up and down her figure. In other words, he was majorly checking her out. The next thing he knew, him, Naruto and Sakura where heading towards a Sushi restaurant.

**_OK...YOU READ THE STORY NOW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW..._**

**_I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THIS CHAPTER...sorta...BUT STILL PLEASE_**

**_OH YEAH..._**

**_i am sorry to say that i will not update this chapter until i get 80 reviews..FOR MY WHOLE STORY XD..._**

**_no i am not asking for 80 reviews for this chapter...i am asking for 80 reviews this whole story..._**

**_PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THESE 2 IN 1 CHAPTERS...PLEASE PLEASE..._**

**_DO IT FOR ME...-insert puppy dog eyes_**

****

****

****

**_arigato..._**


	12. Horrible Lunch

**_OK I FORGOT TO THANK THE BUNNY DIES FIRST LAST TIME I UPDATED..._**

**_GOMENASI FOR THAT THE BUNNY DIES FIRST. YOU GAVE ME A GREAT IDEA...AND I WAS GLAD THAT YOU HELPED ME._**

Chapter 12 of Remember me?

_Recap:_

_When they arrived in Sasuke's room, Sakura was shocked to see Sasuke in a navy blue blazer and some dark blue skinny jeans. He had some black and blue DCs on his feet. He began to check her out. His eyes were going up and down her figure. In other words, he was majorly checking her out. The next thing he knew, him, Naruto and Sakura where heading towards a Sushi restaurant_.

* * *

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of his ex-teammate. It was as if she had him in a trance that was unbreakable. He stared at her with a lustful intent. His eyes were glued to her, like super glue. His mouth almost watered, if it wasn't for his pride, his mouth would have been a water fall drooling.

'Since when did she get that hot?' Sasuke asked himself inwardly.

"Sasuke, what do you want to eat?" A female voice asked in a cold and heartless tone.

"Hn, jus give me tomatoes please." Sasuke said in a mono tone.

"Sasuke, is that all you want?" Sasuke's pink haired teammate asked him.

"Hn," was and as all the raven haired teen said.

A vein popped from Sakura's head. "HN IS ALL YOU CAN SAY YOU WORTHLESS UCHIHA. HOW DARE YOU! DON'T KNOW ANY OTHER WORDS YOU LAZY DUCK BUTT HAIRED FREAK." Sakura said n a furious tone.

Before Sasuke could even utter a word, Sakura stood up and her hand met his face. Sasuke went flying backwards as Sakura moved from where she was standing. "I am tired of this Uchiha. I am not the weak girl you thought I was. I am tired of it. I am just as good as everyone else. I can fight for myself, and just because Naruto is friends with you again does not mean I will not kill you if I am tempted to! Am I understood?" Sakura said in a menacing tone, which would scare even Kyuubi to its core.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, please calm down." Naruto pleaded his friend.

"-Glares at Sasuke- fine Naruto." Sakura says giving into her friends plead.

"Ha! You honestly think you could beat my Sasuke-kun?" Karin said with a chuckle.

"Lets see. I do." Sakura said with not really much thought.

"Prove it. Fight him after lunch. Then we will see who the stronger one is. If it is you that is the stronger one or he is the stronger one." Karin bargained.

"I will take you up on that deal." Sakura said with a smirk planted across her face.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, why do you bother with them?" Naruto asked he really didn't want to see any of his friends get hurt. He specially did not want Sakura to get hurt. She was already hurt enough, he didn't want to see his best friend in even more pain the necessary.

"Naruto-kun I don't want to be considered what I am not. I am not weak. I am the strongest Kunoichi in Konaha, and Konaha's top medic-nin. I shall not be taken for granted any longer Naruto." Sakura replied kindly to Naruto, but her kind demeanor quickly changed as she gave Sasuke a glare that showed how much hatred she had for him.

Sasuke's blood ran cold as her cold, upset, and hatred filled eyes pierced through his ebony eyes. A low growl was emitting from her throat every once in a while. She was edgy while they ate. She hardly spoke, and when it did it had a soothing kind of effect. But she only used that for Naruto. When she spoke to Sasuke or Karin her voice was icy and rude. She never once failed to show her hatred for the two lovers. Her eyes were menacing and her body language showed how much anger and pain he had caused her. To say the least, she was not the Sakura, which Sasuke use to know.

She changed and he didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse. The next thing Sasuke knew they were off to the training grounds.

* * *

She changed and he didn't know if it was for the better or for the worse. The next thing Sasuke knew they were off to the training grounds.

Sasuke and Sakura were in their fighting stances. Both ready to strike, but neither one moving. They stood there for a few moments. It seemed like they were analyzing each other. In more ways then fighting, they seemed to be analyzing each others emotions, seeing which one would give in quicker, and each other's personality.

"Uchiha, aren't you going to fight anytime soon?" Sakura barked.

"Ladies always go first, Sakura." Sasuke countered.

"Then why haven't you gone yet, Uchiha!" Sakura growled.

The two turned their head as they heard a bark of laughter and a bark of angry comments. The laughter was from Uzumaki Naruto himself, and the bark of angry comments was coming from the mouth of non-other than the she-witch Uchiha Karin herself. Sakura felt like puking at the thought of Sasuke, her once upon a time prince charming, marrying that thing.

* * *

"Haruno just attack now!" Sasuke spat out with venom.

Sakura disappeared in a swirl of cherry blossom petals…

Karin gave out a laugh. "Looks like Sakura ran away, Sasuke-kun!" She chirped.

Naruto knew this trick way to well. She would disappear and reappear when her opponent least expected it. She must have finished analyzing Sasuke because not even Naruto could trace where she was hiding. All he knew was that she was lurking beneath the shadows, waiting for her opponent to let down their guard. She was the predator and her opponent was her prey. She was the strong, quiet, sneaky, and the deadly one, and Sasuke was the weak, scared, noise, and desperate one.

* * *

"_**Cha we got him now."**_ Inner Sakura screeched with joy.

"_No we haven't. Not yet at least."_ Sakura claimed.

"_**HA! TAKE THAT YOU DIMWITTED UCHIHA!"**_ Inner Sakura screamed in utter joy.

Sakura just sweat dropped at her inner self…

* * *

Sasuke was looking around for Sakura. '_Where could she be?'_ He asked himself.

His question was soon answered as a foot was planted against his face.

"I thought you had gotten stronger Uchiha." Sakura smirked.

"I have, for your information Haruno." Sasuke bit back.

"Then why didn't you notice where I was hiding?" Sakura back talked.

Sasuke doesn't reply and looks away from Sakura.

"See, you haven't changed. The only thing that has changed is that you are with that…that…thing!" Sakura accused Sasuke as she jabbed her finger toward Karin.

"At least she is strong Sakura. While you, you are still the weak girl that needs to be protected!" Sasuke barked.

The next thing Sasuke knew was that Sakura's fist met his right cheek. Her left foot met his stomach. Her hand met his neck and his back met a tree trunk.

Sasuke coughed up some blood. "Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "You heard me Sakura. You are weak!" Sasuke said as Sakura throw through him across the training field. Sasuke got up weakly, at Sakura's mercy.

"Let's fight Uchiha…No more playing games!" Sakura growled as she lunged toward Sasuke.

_**OKAY I KNOW THIS CHAPTER ISNT VERY LONG. I AM SORRY. BUT I WANTED TO SAVE THE FIGHTIN FOR CHAPTER 14. SO YEAH. PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS STORY. I WANT TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER...NOW PLEASE BE GOOD READERS..AND REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER/..AND IF YOU GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS I WILL TRY MY HARDEST TO MAKE CHAPTER 14 LONGER.**_

**_p.s I ALSO EXCEPT UNKNOWN PEOPLE THAT REVIEW..._**


	13. AWAKEN AND READY TO KILL

**_YO PEOPLE! I AM SORRY FOR THE LATE UP DATE HONESTLY I AM. BUT I HAVE A GOOD REASON. SEE I HAD ALOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO!! UGHHH I HATE SCHOOL! BUT ANYWAY HERE IS MY LATEST UPDATE!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!_**

**_R & R PLEASE!_**

* * *

ok now i would like to thank all of my readers that reviewed...with out you i wouldnt have been this far into the story...

**_i would really like to thank.._**

**_-LeiaUchihaSkywalker...you reviewed for almost every chapter ( YAY )_**

**_-Kura Uchiha-San...you reviewed for almost everychapter.. (THANK YOU)_**

**_-I love hershys YOU HAVE REVIEWED FOR EVERY CHAPTER!! ( THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCHHHH!! )_**

**_- I am sorry if i forgotten anyone else..but for my next update i WILL look up everyone who reviewed so far and see what chapters u reviewed on...and i will added you to the next update..._**

* * *

Chapter 13 of Remember me?

* * *

_Recap: _

"_See, you haven't changed. The only thing that has changed is that you are with that…that…thing!" Sakura accused Sasuke as she jabbed her finger toward Karin._

"_At least she is strong Sakura. While you, you are still the weak girl that needs to be protected!" Sasuke barked._

_The next thing Sasuke knew was that Sakura's fist met his right cheek. Her left foot met his stomach. Her hand met his neck and his back met a tree trunk. _

_Sasuke coughed up some blood. "Excuse me?" Sakura growled. "You heard me Sakura. You are weak!" Sasuke said as Sakura throw through him across the training field. Sasuke got up weakly, at Sakura's mercy. _

"_Let's fight Uchiha…No more playing games!" Sakura growled as she lunged toward Sasuke._

* * *

Sasuke tried to dodge Sakura's on coming punch, but it was of no use. Her fist collided with his left cheek, and he was sent back about 2,050 feet from where he was standing before.

"HA! You're still weaker than Itachi-Sama, Uchiha." Sakura said with a dark laugh.

Sasuke's eyes _almost_, key word, almost, bulged out of their socket. "Why did you, use such respect to a murder like him!" Sasuke growled.

"The answer is simple; I have respect in him because I can." Sakura said with out revealing to much information to the man she hated.

Sasuke glared at Sasuke with eyes full of hatred and what's that, love? Sakura being blinded by hate, she did not notice the other emotion in his eyes. She lunged for him again, and this time Sasuke just barely dodged her attack. She threw eight kunais at Sasuke, but only for hit him.

Two hit his left shoulder, and the other two hit his right leg. Blood oozed from his shoulder and leg. Slowly, drop by drop, the blood slid down his leg. Sasuke let out a quick and barely audible moan of pain.

'_When did she get this strong?'_Sasuke asked himself. "'Aa' never minds that, I guess I will have to fight her with out holding back. If she gets hurt it is **not**my problem" Sasuke thought yet again, only he had a smirk planted upon his face.

* * *

'_What is he smirking at?'_Sakura thought bitterly to herself.

'_**I DON'T KNOW BUT HE BETTER WIPE THAT SMUG LOOK OFF OF HIS FACE BEFORE WE MAKE HIM!'**_Inner Sakura thought furiously.

'_I agree with you 100!'_Sakura agreed with her inner.

"HOLY SH- GIRL YOU BETTER WATCH OUT! THE UCHIHA COMING AT YOU AND HE IS PISSED!' Inner Sakura warned.

'Wait, what?' Sakura asked her inner self slightly confused at what she just said.

* * *

But when Sakura snapped back into reality, what Inner Sakura was trying to say was clear. Right there before her, Uchiha Sasuke was coming toward her with Chidori in his left hand, which was raised high. Sakura didn't have enough time to dodge Chidori. Sasuke's hand plunged into Sakura's stomach, her eyes became heavy and her body began to lose its balance.

Sasuke smirked at Sakura. He could tell her body was giving up on her. He watched her eyes go heavy as her body began to stumble back and forth. His smirk grew wider as Sakura's eyes slowly began to close. As every moment passed, and Sakura fell to the ground with her back facing the sky, Sasuke knew he won the battle.

Naruto stood there shocked. Did Sakura really want to die that bad, that she would challenge Sasuke and purposely forget her surroundings? No, not Sakura, she would never do that. She is just too strong, to kind, to desperate to prove to Sasuke that she is not weak. Then why was she laying on the ground defeated. It just wasn't her. It couldn't be her! NEVER in her life would she go down this easily, not to anyone! ESPECIALLY NOT TO SASUKE UCHIHA! He was the man that hurt her, made her cry, and made her forget who she was. She lost herself because of him.

* * *

Naruto grew angry at the fact that Sasuke would even dare thinking of harming Sakura, let alone ACTUALLY trying to kill her. Naruto's fists went into a ball as he tried to conceal his anger. He was torn between to friends. Both of them he loved dearly. He couldn't choose between them, he refused to do so. He cared for them both equally. Nothing could or would ever change that. Not in his life time, not ever!

Sakura, she meant everything to him. He was there for him and Hinata when they both got into a big fight. Hinata would always leave and run to her younger sister. She never cried to her sister no that would be rude. She simply talked to her sister and spent time with her. Her sister no matter what happened always has, and always will be her best friend. Hanabi was the only one Hinata would tell what happened to her and Naruto too. She rebuffed anyone else's offer to listen to her problems. Well Sakura was like that for Naruto. She was the one that would comfort him during his fight with Hinata. Whether he called her, telling her something happened between him and Hinata, at one in the afternoon or at three in the morning. She was always there for him. She was like a sister to him, and he loved her for that.

Sakura was the one who always made Neji back away from Naruto. She was especially helpful to Naruto when Naruto got Hinata upset. She was always the one who would threaten Neji telling him that if he didn't stop threatening Naruto he would have to deal with her. Neji knowing Sakura would keep her would, reluctantly backed down from threatening Naruto. She was a life savior to him on more than on occasion. She was the one who healed him after every mission. She was the one that never refused to eat ramen with her, no matter how many times she had it the day before. She was the only one that didn't blame him for anything. He loved her, and she loved him. There relationship was nothing like Ino's and Shikamaru's, where they were so in love that you could just feel the love emitting of them, but they were like Hinata and Hanabi. And both of them were grateful for that. They were best friends. They always have, and always will.

Now Sasuke is a different story. He always called Naruto a dope. He was always mean to him and to Sakura-chan. He always thought both he and Sakura-chan were weaker than him; therefore they were inferior to him. Sasuke never really ate ramen with him, or helped him fight of angry friends and fan girls. No. Sasuke never did any of that.

But Sasuke was still close to Naruto, in some weird twisted, screwed up way they were the same. They both went through a troubled past. They both wanted to become stronger. Even though their reasons for wanting to become stronger were different, Naruto and Sasuke grew a bond that nobody not even Sakura would ever be able to develop with Naruto. Naruto knew that NO MATTER WHAT Sasuke said, or did, Sasuke could never break their bond. NEVER!

* * *

Sasuke smirked, he won. "I told you, you could never win against me!" Sasuke said before turning and walking away. But something stopped him. He turned around and saw a green light shine around his ex-teammate. His eyes widened.

'She shouldn't even be conscious!' Sasuke thought with a frown on his face.

Sakura slowly rose to her face. The light was still emitting off of her. Sasuke's eyes grew wide as he saw her eyes. Sakura's eyes were a dark shade of red, mixed with a deep shade of pink mixed in. Her face was pale and her hair grew longer as dark ebony high lights formed in her hair. Her outfit changed completely. Instead of her black tank top that hid under her mesh shirt. There was a white tube top that formed a V shape at the bottom of the shirt and had a flame, which is the sign of fire, on the back. She had a black skirt that cascaded down to her feet showing her left leg after the skirt passed her thigh. The skirt was one of those that took away part of the skirt to reveal a leg as the skirt cascaded to the feet.

* * *

Karin let out a laugh. "I don't know what she thinks she is doing but, she can't win! " Karin grinned.

Sasuke just stood there awestruck. Naruto had the same expression as Sasuke; only on his face you could tell there was a look of fear. Fear was emitting off of him. His eyes were bulged out. His mind was surrounded in fear.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He could tell how scared Naruto was. And he was curious to know why. Why was he so afraid of Sakura? She was still the same, weak, stupid girl he has always known. Or so Sasuke kept telling himself. Sasuke was still thinking of reasons to way Naruto was afraid, but he came up with none.

Sakura face was hidden behind her bangs as she stood straight up. The group noticed a smirk planted across her face.

"Who are you?" Karin asked in a high pitched voice that would even make Jiriya quit doing his _"research"_ when he heard _her._

Sakura smirked. "I would answer your question girl, but lets' let Naruto-kun answer it for me." She said as she turned towards Naruto.

Naruto just stood there with big bulgy eyes. "………Rin………no………Sakura…" Naruto stuttered in a low and barely audible voice.

Just then everyone froze, except Sakura. She had a murderous tint to her eyes and a malicious smile on her face...

She was ready to kill!

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

OK PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. I WORKED FOR HOURS ON IT! PLEASE

**_-insert pu_ppy dog eyes-**

**_oh and i am very very extremely happy that i got 5000+ hits on this story...but i am also sad to say that the hits on each chapter keeps decreasing T.T i feel like i am a bad author...so please keep reviewing and reading the chapters to this story..._**

**_T.T_**

**_luv all my readers..._**

**_Yami Uchiha_**


	14. Fight ready to begin

**_

* * *

_****__**

GOMENASI!! IM SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED...I really busy and everything please forgive me...

**_thanks to all my readers who reviewed. I am really grateful. XD_**

**_Oh and if u have a complaint about this story...tell me._**

**_Secondly: I will add almost ANYONE's advice to make this story the best it can be..._**

**_i hope you all like my story and if not...give me advice to make it better...or...DON'T. READ. IT! ( gomenasi for that )_**

**_thirdly...can someone tell me how to put pictures on meh profile...??_**

* * *

Author notes:**_ bold and italic..._**

Speaking: "-insert words-"

thoughts: "_(italic) -_insert words-_"_

inner thoughts: "(**_bold and italic) -_**insert words-"

* * *

Chapter 14 of Remember me

-

-

**_Recap:_**

_"Who are you?" Karin asked in a high pitched voice that would even make Jiriya quit doing his "research" when he heard her._

_Sakura smirked. "I would answer your question girl, but lets' let Naruto-kun answer it for me." She said as she turned towards Naruto._

_Naruto just stood there with big bulgy eyes. "...Rin...no...Sakura..." Naruto stuttered in a low and barely audible voice._

_Just then everyone froze, except Sakura. She had a murderous tint to her eyes and a malicious smile on her face..._

_She was ready to kill!_

Rin No Sakura's eyes had blood lust written all over them. Her deep crimson eyes read every movement that Her opponents made. Her malicious smile never leaving her face. Her pale skin was flawless. Her eyes should no emotion, and were stone cold, just like her heart. A low growl was emitting from her throat. It was growing louder and louder with each and every passing minute. It was gradually increasing in sound and was soon echoing through Naruto, Sasuke, and Karin's ears.

"Now what game shall we play?" Rin No Sakura asked in a viciously demonic voice that scared even the Kyuubi himself.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Karin asked in a tone full of fear and despair.

"A game. You know. Predator vs. Prey in life or death. Demon vs. Human in hide and seek. Now I will repeat my question again. What. game. do. you. want. to. play?" Rin No Sakura said with a wicked devious smirk planted across her demonic face.

* * *

Naruto stared at Sakura in shock. Not again. It was happening all over again. Only this time, he might not be able to stop her. Her face seemed as if it was like an eye of a hurricane. Calm and peeaceful, but its surroundings were deadly. Wind blowing in every direction, causing major damage to all of its surroundings. She was just like a volcanic mountain. Beautiful and serene but once it explodes it is fierce and deadly.

His heart was about to be broken in two. He knew Sakura would never be able to forget or even get over Sasuke, and she would never even think of hurting Sasuke, let alone actually try to KILL him. But he also knew that Rin No Sakura was no easy opponent. Especially since Sasuke looks just like Ryu, the one who betrayed Rin no Sakura. That was like an AUTOMATIC DEATH SENTENCE for Sasuke. Naruto didnt want to loose Sakura, his _sister. **( Brother and sister relationship between them...)**_

Naruto didn't want to lose Sasuke either, though. Sasuke was like, no was his brother. It was heart wrenching to see his two best friends, two siblings...fighting against each other. The scarier thing was...it wasn't an 'HA! I WIN...YOU LOSE' fight. It was a 'I WIN. YOU DIE-slit the loser's throat-' fight. One wrong move and he could lose both of them. In just one second, he could lose his friends, his team and his only family. He was split in two pieces. One side was with Sakura, and the other side was with Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke's POV:

I stood there in absoulte shock. Sakura Haruno, the girl who was totally in love with me, just asked me to play a game. The messed up thing about it, is that the games she suggested were life and death games. That is diffidently not something Sakura would Have ever asked me. So why is she now? Why is she acting like this is a game. I wouldn't even consider it a game at all!

I noticed her staring at me. Her cold hearted gaze piercing right through me. Almost as if she was some how seeing right through me? It was almost, keyword _almost_, scaring me to death. I tried to avoid her gaze as much as possible.

I finally allowed my gaze to land upon her pale and thing figure. Her eyes seemed to scan my entire body. And mine did the same as hers. Although hers was probably out of disgust, mortal hatred, a lust to kill, or something related to my death. While mine was just from Pure lust. And I am not afraid to admit it...to myself, that I do think Sakura Haruno has "matured" since I have gone. Both mentally, and physically. **_(O.O SINCE WHEN WAS UCHIHA A PERV!! )_**

_'She has nice curves and a hot body. Her body is far better than Karin's.' _I thought inwardly. I guess I didn't really know what I was thinking.

**_" HA! I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!"_**My inner self teased.

_"SHUT UP! I thought i got rid of you -insert glare-"_ I growled_. _

_'How can you get rid of me? I. AM. YOU!' _My **ANNOYING **inner self asked me.

_'How should I know. And why should I care!_' I barked at my...well myself...sorta.

**_"HA! YOU DONT HA-"_** My inner was cut off by a hard punch that sent me flying backwards.

Normal POV:

Rin No Sakura Lunged toward Sasuke. Her fist collied with his face, causing him to fly backwards. Which led a smirk to be planted upon her face. How pathetic was it for a male who spent his whole lift trying to surpass and defeat his brother, thus causing him to leave the village, his friends and _her, _being beat by a girl he once called "weak."

It was pathetic, to her and everyone she knew. Unlike her opponent she strived for power in her OWN village with her OWN friends. She never left her friend's side. She was always the first to take action and help someone in need. She was stronger than him. He was weaker than her. Both were opposites. Both were bothersome to each other. And both wished the other was dead.

* * *

Sakura/ Rin no Sakura's POV:

I examined my prey carefully. He seemed deep in thought, how perfect is that. I made my way closer to him. Every step I took, my eyes always averted back to his. Checking his every move. Making sure that he didn't notice that I was getting closer and closer towards him.

Man that would suck if my prey realized I was about to strike! I mean come on, isn't it so much better when you can go for the silent kill instead of the loud shrill that gets EVERYONE'S AND I MEAN EVERYONE'S ATTENTION! I mean sure I hate Sasuke Uchiha, not only because he broke my heart TWICE, but also because he looks just like Ryu. One bad memory is enough. I don't need to add to it.

I got closer and closer to my prey. He still hasn't noticed me. That was very helpful and was to my advantage. He still seems deep in thought.

_'He looks so calm.' _I noted in her head.

**_'NO HE DOESN'T. HE IS PROBABLY PLANTING YOU DOOM RIGHT NOW!' _**Rin no Sakura screeched in my head.

_'He might be a total jerk who is cold hearted, but he is still Sasuke. And I still love him!' _I barked back to Rin.

**_'Trust me, he can not be trusted. YOU shouldn't fall for a guy like him. He will just break your heart again.'_** Rin thought sadly.

Sakura just nodded her head mentally. SHe agreed with every word Rin just said. But she couldn't help but to fall for Sasuke, yet again. She didn't understand. She taught herself to be stronger, and colder. To never allow someone to walk all over her again. Yet here she is now, melting into her old self. An for none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself!

I snapped out of my daze and the next thing I knew, I just punched Sasuke Uchiha, and he was flying backwards.

Normal POV:

Sasuke flew backwards. His body hit a tree that snapped in half because of the impact his body had made. He was stunned. Was she really this strong? How in the Hell did she get that strong? Who gave her that strength? How can she Punch thtat hard? All those questions and more raced through his mind. He was dumbstruck.

The girl he called weak. The one he always thought would need protecting, is beating him in a fight!

That was so messed up on so many levels, yet he was still losing. It was probably luck he would always tell himself. Of course that was only because of his Uchiha Ego, refusing to let him be wrong.

Sakura came at him again once he got back up on his feet. She punched him over and over. Her hits never missed him. They always hit him, and each time it was always harder than the first.

* * *

Naruto's POV:

I stared at my friends. I was shocked that Sasuke has not even tried to fight back against Sakura. I was always curious to why. Why was he not fighting back? Was he refusing, thinking he would hurt her? What was he doing?

I was confused. More than usual. I mean come on! Uchiha Sasuke...the guy who always threatens anyone who even lays a hand on him IS REFUSING TO FIGHT A GIRL! I mean you have to assume something is up right?

Either way I was confused. I mean Sakura was TRYING TO KILL SASUKE UCHIHA! And Sasuke WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING BACK? I mean wouldn't that cause a million questions to pop in your head, making you confused?

Anyway I was staring at my friends, and watching their battles.

Their battle wasn't a normal battle at all. It was more of a battle of Love, Hatred, Respect, and Dominance.

* * *

**_OK I KNOW THAT IT WAS SHORT BUT FORGIVE ME PLEASE. I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE HELP AND GIVE ME MORE IDEAS...PWEASE..._**

**_ARIGATO..._**

**_OH AND PRESS DA LITTLE R & R button and review please. _**


	15. comdy central!

**Okay i would like to say...a few things...**

**1. Thank you all who reviewed...which really werent that many...TT i hope you guys didnt hate the last chapter...which you probably did anyway...**

**2. Seriously if you dont like the story give me some hints on what you would want...and i will TRY i not perfect, but i will try to make the story satisfy your needs.**

**3. I am now officially doing birthday chapters...**

**a. birthday chapter are not the characters birthdays...although they could be if you guys want...**

**b. birthday chapters an when one reader tells me when their birthday is and i type/write a chapter for them!**

**c. they will be a character for that chapter on that day...XD...**

**4. what do you think of the birthday chapters? is it fair? do you like it?**

**5. this chapter has some funny moments!**

* * *

"Who are you to judge me and the life i live?

I know I'm not perfect and I don't claim to be...

But before you go pointing your finger at me,

make sure your own hands are clean"

* * *

**Remember Me? Chapter 15**

**_-_**

**_-_**

_Recap: Naruto's POV:_

_I stared at my friends. I was shocked that Sasuke has not even tried to fight back against Sakura. I was always curious to why. Why was he not fighting back? Was he refusing, thinking he would hurt her? What was he doing?_

_I was confused. More than usual. I mean come on! Uchiha Sasuke...the guy who always threatens anyone who even lays a hand on him IS REFUSING TO FIGHT A GIRL! I mean you have to assume something is up right?_

_Either way I was confused. I mean Sakura was TRYING TO KILL SASUKE UCHIHA! And Sasuke WASN'T EVEN FIGHTING BACK? I mean wouldn't that cause a million questions to pop in your head, making you confused?_

_Anyway I was staring at my friends, and watching their battles._

_Their battle wasn't a normal battle at all. It was more of a battle of Love, Hatred, Respect, and Dominance._

* * *

**Naruto's POV:**

Their fight continued on for a good couple hours. But both were getting tired, and growing weak. A deadly aura surrounded my once cool headed pink haired teammate. While a calm, cool, and frightened aura surrounded Sasuke.  
What could Uchiha Sasuke do. He wouldn't hit his former teammate. That is against his code. Against his ego. Against his own heart. Although Sasuke, won't and might not ever admit it, but he does, POSSIBLY if he will ever get passed,  
his egotistic pride, see that he DOES IN FACT love HARUNO SAKURA! Then again...it's Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about. You know I don't see why he calls me a dope, If I am so stupid then why can I, me the one who is SOOOO dense see that Uchiha Sasuke, THE UCHIHA SASUKE, Loves his ex-pink haired teammate! I'm offended that he thinks I am that stupid! I mean sure I thought babies came from flying birds, until Hinata-Chan told me where they really come from;  
and I also thought that all the letters in the aphelbet stood for different flavors of ramen, but still, EVEN I NARUTO UZUMAKI THE NEXT HOKAGE CAN SEE THAT UCHIHA SASUKE LOVES HIS EX-PINK HAIRED TEAMMATE!

Anyway; he is marrying Karin! KARIN FOR PETES SAKE! WHY WOULD HE WANT TO MARRY KARIN! SAKURA COULD PROBABLY DO IT BETTER! After all she did have his kid...so you know something happened between her and sasuke! Unless Sasuke decided to go gay since his incident with Sakura. You know I can actually see that happening...Sasuke feeling so depressed that he just did "it" with Sakura and leaving; Him never wanting to see her again; Him also thinking that he could never, and well never fall for another woman; Thus him turning gay and marrying Karin! I mean look at her! SHE HAS MAN SHOULDERS AND BUSHY EYE BROWS LIKE BUSHY BROWS...is that a mustach on her lips? OH MY GOD IT IS!

* * *

**Author's Chat with the Characters:**

Yami: Okay Naruto a little over board on Insulting Karin...

Naruto: You typed it! And it is true, I mean come on! IT LOOKS LIKE A RAT DIED ON HER LIPS!

Karin: DOES NOT!

Ayamari:...-bursts out into a fit of laughter!-

Sakura: ...-laugh-...OH...-laughs-...MY...-laughs-...GOD...-laughs-...THAT...-laughs-...IS...-laughs- HILARIOUS!

Karin: WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!

Sasuke: hn...

Yami: Uchiha your to stotic...have some fun...

Sakura: ITS UCHIHA SASUKE THE ICE PRINCE. FUN TO HIM IS DOING TAXES!

Naruto: OR READING HOW TO GET MORE TAXES DONE!

Ayamari: or trying out some tips from a magazine like "HOW TO LOSE YOUR ANNOYING GIRL FRIEND IN TEN DAYS"

Yami: -raises eyebrow- Nani? He would read that?

Ayamari: YUP! LOOKIE HERE! -shows everyone the magazine!-

everyone but sasuke: -LAUGHS SO FREAKIN' HARD THEY FALL OUT OF WHERE THEY ARE AND ON TO THE FLOOR!-

Sasuke: -frowns- annoying people...-leaves-

Karin: SASUKE-KUN WAIT FOR ME! -runs to sasuke and trips-

everyone (but Sasuke and Karin ): -LAUGHING AGAIN-

* * *

**(BACK TO STORY )**

**Normal POV:**

Sakura's and Sasuke's battle still raged on. Both growing weak. Sasuke has already used up most of his chakra by using his signature jutsu that was known through out most of his whole clan: Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu ( great fire ball technique ) and his ever so famous Chidori. He was tired not only from how much chakra he used, but also at how many hits he has taken by Sakura. So far he counted:

6 major hits.

5 cuts that if they were any closer to a vital organ, the would have been deadly wounds.

4 bruises on his face.

3 minor cuts on his arms and legs.

2 kunais sticking out of his right arm.

1 gapping hole on his left shoulder where Sakura had thrusted his katana blade into him.

Yes Uchiha Sasuke was counting everything they were doing. So far he has counted their steps ( they are at 300,567 each ), and both of their wounds.  
He has a 21 wounds, while she has one. Which she can heal anytime she wants, especially since it isn't as bad as his. Unfortunately she was winning.  
She had the fewest cuts, the most chakra, and wasn't as tired as he was.

* * *

**Karin's POV:**

I was waiting egearly for MY Sasuke-kun to finish off this battle and come and sweep me off my feets so we can revive his clan! -Sighs Happily- Oh, how I would love to be craddled into his arms and have his lips pressed softly against mine. I would love his hands to travel farther down my body...

* * *

**-Sakura's interruptions into Karin's POV-**

Sakura: OH PLEASE. WE ALL KNOW THE ONLY REASON HE CHOSE YOU WAS BECAUSE YOU WERE WILLING TO GIVE YOURSELF AWAY!

Karin: -smirks- So were you. But he chose me!

Sakura: HONEY, LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING...EVERYTHING HE TELLS YOU NOW, HE TOLD ME FIRST. SO STOP THINKING YOUR SO SPECIAL. BECAUSE HONESTLY YOUR NOT! YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN. AND YOU NEVER WILL BE!

Karin: ...

Sakura: -smirks- Now who is the one with the come back? Hmm?

Karin: ...

Naruto: **-interrupts the cat fight-** Sakura-chan Sasuke-teme is still a member of our team!

Sakura: Naruto there are 11 letters in** b.e.s.t.f.r.i.e.n.d...**

Naruto: sooo...

Sakura: but there are also 11 words in **B.A.C.K.S.T.A.B.B.E.R!**

Yami: ...

Naruto: Saku-Chan are you okay...

Sakura: -sighs- yeah, Yami you can continue with the story now...

Yami: okay Sakura-Chan...

* * *

**( BACK TO KARIN'S POV )**

**  
Karin's POV...Again:**

Anyway where was I, oh right. I would just love to have Sasuke-kun All over me. To be honest him sweating was turning me on. I mean come on!  
His shirt drenched in his sweat, and his lips looked so moist I could just eat them up right then and there! OH MY GOD HE IS TURNING ME ON!

I really am starting to crave his touch right now! KAMI SAMA WHY CAN'T THAT PINK HAIRED WENCH TAKE A HINT AND LEAVE! OUR LIFE WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER OFF WITH OUT HER, HERE IN KONAHA, ON THE SAME TEAM AS MY...YES MY SASUKE-KUN!

I felt like just killing that Pink Haired tramp right where she stands! Oh that would put her in her place for sure! I can almost imagine her Happy-Go-Lucky attitude squashed as she sees Sasuke-kun kiss me once his fight with her is over. That would surely crush her!

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

I was panting hard. I have never had to work so hard just to survive. Never had I expected I would have to defend myself against anyone besides my brother.  
Especially not against Sakura. I mean what happened to the girl that promised me everything. All that she could offer me. What happened to the girl that said she would always love me, and stay by my side? What happened to her?

Those thoughts kept appearing in my mind over and over. Everytime her fist landed a punch on my body. Before I knew it I was coughing up blood. Just my luck.  
I am really beginning to miss the old Sakura. She might be weak, but at least I never had to worry about her trying to kill me! -Sighs- What am I going to do?  
I can't hurt her, Tsunade will kill me. Along with Ino Yamanaka, who is apparentally dating Shikamaru Nara, And Naruto will kill me for sure, seeing how Sakura and him have formed a brother and sister kind of bond with each other while I was gone.

Man this is getting tiring. I never thought I would ever fight against Sakura Haruno. Not ever. I mean come on, she was always so weak and defensless. She was never worth praise, or even time back then. But now, she is worth everything. Men buy her drinks just hoping to get inside her pants. She is a respected doctor, and head of the Anbu medical squad. She has surpassed the 5th Hokage who is the Legendary Sannin,Tsunade. She has surpassed Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Shizune, Iruka, and Ebisu all while I was away. She has TRUELY become worthy enough of praise and attention.

* * *

**Author's Chat with the Characters:**

Sakura: O.O SINCE WHEN DOES UCHIHA SASUKE GIVE COMPLIMENTS!

Sasuke: I don't, I never will, So don't expect any!

Sakura: -glares at Sasuke- Uchiha...

Sasuke: hn...?

Sakura: Do you have a wish at all?

Sasuke: hn; no, why?

Sakura: Because if you did that was your death wish, YOU FREAKIN' TEME I HOPE YOU DROP DEAD RIGHT NOW!

Ayamari: -sighs- Can we please go back to talking about Karin's rat that is on her face?

Karin: I DO NOT HAVE A RAT ON MY FACE!

Naruto: THE DAY YOU DON'T HAVE A RAT ON YOUR FACE IS THE DAY I QUIT EATING RAMEN!

Yami:...we all know that is never going to happen!

Sakura and Ayamari: -nods in agreement-

Naruto, Sakura, Ayamari: OKAY YAMI YOU NEED TO GET BACK TO THE STORY!

Yami: okay okay i will...

* * *

**Rin No Sakura/Sakura's POV:**

I lunged towards Sasuke. How hard could it be to just back down from a fight and admit defeat? I mean come on, he already knows he lost this fight right?  
I mean it's not hard to tell, especially since he is panting extremely hard!

"Face it! It's his dumb Uchiha Pride that wont allow him to back down!" Rin No Sakura exclaimed.

"-Sighs- I know that. But still he has to up sometimes!" I argued.

"Why don't you just throw in the towel?" Rin asked me with curiousity burning in her voice.

"It's simple, love has taught me to lie. And to never give in." I replied coldly.

"Mhm, what is the real reason? I am you, I know when you're lying!" Rin's arguement continued, much to my dislike.  
"Love has to me to lie; That is not a lie. But it has also taught me to never let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. This is a game to me, which I shall not lose.  
He is my prey, while I am his predator!" I growled with deep satisfaction in my heart.

"This battle isn't only to show him I am not weak anymore. It's also to show him that I don't need him IN MY LIFE! I am perfectly fine with or with out him. I still don't need him judging me no matter what!" I continued. " It is a fight for respect, dominance, trust, and revenage for everything he has done, and I will not lose!"

* * *

"Seperate the _**space...**_

between

_**love.**_ and. **_lies._**"

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Good?**

Bad?

**Boring?**

**Funny?**

**And what do you think of the Birthday chapter idea?**

**Good?**

Bad?

REVIEW PLEASE!

OH AND CAN I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER...PLEASE...


	16. Sasuke's dream

**Okay i know its short. I know i havent updated for a while. I'm sorry. And I am even more sorry that i am thinking about discontinuing the story for just a few weeks. Not because It is getting less reviews ( although that is one of the reasons ) but also because i have been having a major idea run through my head for another story. So my question is...**

**Should I discontinue this story?**

**-Yes**

**or**

**-No**

* * *

**(author notes)**

_'thoughts'_

_**"I leave the fauct running just so you don't hear me cry"**_

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

_Recap: _

_"This battle isn't only to show him I am not weak anymore. It's also to show him that I don't need him IN MY LIFE! I am perfectly fine with or with out him. I still don't need him judging me no matter what!" I continued. "It is a fight for respect, dominance, trust, and revenge for everything he has done, and I will not lose!"_

* * *

Sasuke awoke in the hospital around noon. The sun was shining bright and clear. Its rays reflected off of Sasuke's sleeping porcelain white face. His chest rose and fell repeatedly, as he slumbered. His onyx hair tangled together on as his head rests upon his pillow. Sasuke was having a peaceful dream, which he thought he would never have again. **( I skipped the fight because I am gonna bring it up in the next chapter )**

**Sasuke's Dream:**

_Sasuke Uchiha, now the only heir of the Uchiha clan, and the only survivor, was lying down on a meadow that was surrounded by a long field of luminous pink Cherry Blossom trees. The sent of Cherry Blossoms filled the air. Radiating off of everything it possibly could to cover the whole terrain in the smell of Cherry Blossoms. _

_Sasuke Uchiha was relaxing peacefully for the first time since his family's massacre just the day before. His onyx eyes were closed, and his head was resting against the trunk of a Sakura tree. His chest was rising and falling in a slow but steady beat. His tear-stained cheeks were covered by his bangs._

_Sasuke was in the middle of a dream, when he felt a small hand on his left shoulder. He jumped slightly before turning to a girl with pink hair and bright emerald eyes. Her smile was heart warming and comforting. Which was stranger for Sasuke, who thought everyone was against him._

"_Who are you?" Sasuke said in a cold voice filled with venom._

"_My name doesn't really matter Sasuke-san," the girl replied, the smile still on her face._

"_Who are you, answer me now!" Sasuke growled venomously._

"_I'm a friend. That's all you need to know!" The girl replied merrily._

_Sasuke raised one of his slim onyx eye brows in a slightly confused motion. 'Who is this girl,' he thought in his mind. 'Why is she so nice?'_

_Sasuke decided she was just a girl who wanted to get into his pants and glared at her. "I'm not going to do anything with you," he growled menacingly._

"_I never said I wanted you to," she replied as she pulled out a bento from her bag and handed it to him, "But I do think you should eat something."_

_Sasuke raised another eyebrow. He was still slightly confused at the girl's actions. 'What is she up to?'_

"_Eat, you need the strength. No one can be great as everything," she said in a caring voice._

_Sasuke looked at the box cautiously before opening it. He saw tons of sliced tomatoes, which he eagerly gulfed down._

_The girl smiled at him as he ate. "I'm glad you like it Sasuke-san." She said happily. _

_Sasuke nodded at her. "It's good." Sasuke commented, which made the girl beam happily._

_Her smile widened when Sasuke asked if she could make that again, and come tomorrow. The girl nodded cheerfully._

"_Sure, I would-" She began but was cut off when someone began to shake Sasuke's shoulder roughly._

**End of Sasuke's Dream**

Sasuke woke up with a sudden jolt. He looked at his surroundings and saw white walls covered in posters of the human body. He was laying on something hard. He looked down only to realize he was actually lying on a cold hard as rock hospital bed, meaning he was in the hospital.

He continued to look around when his eyes fell on his over hyper active knuckle head teammate Naruto Uzumaki.

"Yo, teme, how are you feeling?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just twitched in annoyance. "What do you mean how do I feel, dope?"

"Well, you got knocked upside the head pretty good, and you had a few broken ribs, not to mentions were in a total trance when you got to the hospital. And one of the two people that could remove the trance refused to remove it." Naruto began.

"What do you mean refused to remove it? It's their job to do that." Sasuke questioned.

"Well, the one who refused was the one who put you into it to begin with," the blonde knuckle head rambled on.

Sasuke just nodded his head. His eyes were still focused upon his blonde haired guest.

Naruto blinked at Sasuke a few times. He was analyzing his ex-teammates every move.

Onyx eyes clashed with cerulean.

Both eyes seemed to be fighting for dominance, revenge, and friendship.

Neither spoke for awhile. Both were unaware of their surroundings. They seemed like they were in a trance that seemed almost unbreakable. As if nothing could pull them out. Not even their selves.

Naruto was the first to break the silence when he asked Sasuke, "Why did you say those things?"

Sasuke blinked a few times. "Nani, what are you talking about dope?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Why did you say those things to Saku-Chan?" Naruto asked again, he was getting a bit more impatient with Sasuke's 'I have no idea what your talking about because I'm to cool and don't care for anything at all' kind of attitude.

"Hn, that doesn't concern you dope; it never has, and it never will." Sasuke said slightly angered at the fact that the dope was questioning him.

"She offered you everything. She did everything she could for you, and you throw her aside like she is trash. LIKE SHE IS A TOY FOR YOU TO JUST PLAY WITH UNTIL SHE PROVES TO BE NO USE TO YOU!" Naruto said as his voice got louder and began echoing with hatred.

"She was never any use to me, so I don't see why you even brought that up." Sasuke said crossly.

"Why I brought it up? YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THE FREAKING HELL I BROUGHT IT UP!" Naruto howled.

"Actually I would dope! Why did you bring that up?" Sasuke asked as a scowl formed upon his face.

"That has the simplest answer ever. I care for her." Naruto seethed.

"What do you mean by care?" Sasuke asked slyly.

"She is the closest thing to family I have. I love her just like I love Hinata-Chan. She is one of my best friends. She is the closest thing I will ever, and I mean EVER conceder to be family. When something goes wrong, I can always count on her. She is the most important thing in my life along with Hinata-chan. She is everything to me, Ayamari, Hinata-chan, Tsunade, and all of Konaha." Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke stood their speechless. Naruto's words echoed through his mind over and over.

Sasuke felt his heart ache for a moment. He had no clue what he was feeling. He didn't know if he was pissed off that he got sent to the hospital after a fight that was suppose to be an easy win for him, or that the dope was questioning him. Or maybe…MAYBE he is a bit jealous that Naruto got so close to Sakura.

Sakura Haruno, the girl he had ignored, the one he had shunned and left her on a cold bench. The one he might possibly have cared for. Even though he might have only cared for her as a friend. Maybe he was, truly jealous of the relationship Naruto had with Sakura.

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Or his heart having a twisted emotional break down after all the years he kept it hidden. He did not know. But for some reason, some weird twisted totally jacked up reason, He was having second thoughts on what he had said to Sakura.

He, Uchiha Sasuke was actually feeling, dare I say it, was feeling Guilty?

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts when Naruto asked him:

"What do you think of Sakura, Sasuke? What do you honestly think of her? Tell me." Naruto asked/demanded.

"……" Sasuke said nothing.

"Well answer me. What do you think of Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked again.

"……" Sasuke still said nothing.

"ANSWER ME NOW!" Naruto growled.

"I think I might actually-" Sasuke began but was interrupted when the door to his room, only to reveal…

_**"You said you loved me, What happened?"**_

* * *

**Okay I know it was a short chapter, even shorter than most...and i'm sorry. I blame it on my new idea for a story...**

**Secondly...once again...**

**SHOULD I DISCONTINUE THIS STORY?**

**-YES...**

**OR**

**-NO...**

**I am letting you my readers decide. I wouldn't mind typing to stories..but i dont know if you would want to read it. So if you decided that you still want this story up...PM me and ask me about my new story i had in mind so u can see if u like the idea for that. Then i will have u rate it to decide if it would be an okay story. Please this isnt up to me. I am just an author...**

**We all know authors are nothing with out their loyal readers...**


	17. UNEXPECTED

**Okay i am sorry for the whole late update thing. And i am even sorry for the short chapter. But i ran out of ideas. I have writers block right now. I would love if you guys give me some ideas please. I could really use the help.**

* * *

Chapter 17 of Remember me?

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"_What do you think of Sakura, Sasuke? What do you honestly think of her? Tell me." Naruto asked/demanded._

"……" _Sasuke said nothing._

"_Well answer me. What do you think of Haruno Sakura?" Naruto asked again._

"……" _Sasuke still said nothing._

"_ANSWER ME NOW!" Naruto growled._

"_I think I might actually-" Sasuke began but was interrupted when the door to his room, only to reveal…_

* * *

Tsunade was dragging Sakura into Sasuke's room by the ear, with Shizune tagging along behind her. Thetwo males looked at the Hokage and her apprentice, then at Shizune quizzically.

The two boys raised one of their eyebrows as if asking 'What is going on?'

A few moments of silence pasted before Tsunade smacked the back of Sakura's head and whispered something very harshly in her ear.

Then Sakura began to speak, "Gomenasi Sasuke-Teme." Sakura scowled.

Tsunade frowned at Sakura before smacking her in the head again.

"OW, THAT HURT! TSUNADE-SAMA I SAID SORRY TO HIM AND HE WAS THE ONE WHO STARTED THE FIGHT!" Sakura scowled as she yelled at her sensi.

"Sakura you know better than to fight a teammate. I should suspend you from working at the hospital for at least six months! But," Tsunade said.

"But, But? THERE IS NO BUTS? TSUNADE-SAMA AND YOU KNOW THAT AND-" Sakura said, but she was silence when Tsunade gave her a devilish glare.

"Gomenasi, Tsunade-Sama, It won't happen again." Sakura spoke.

"Now, Sakura seeing how you did this to the brat, you have to take care of him." Tsunade said with a sly smirk on her face.

Sakura said "Okay," With out really thinking at all.

"Five," Naruto counted.

"Four," Shizune counted down.

"Three," Tsunade also counted.

"Two," Kakashi said, appearing out of nowhere.

"One," The four of them said in unison.

"**(1)**NANI NAZE WARE!" Sakura screamed.

"I already told. You hurt Sasuke, now you have to heal him." Tsunade said slyly.

Sasuke sat there speechless.

"Why does she have to heal me? Can't you do it?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yeah, see even he disagrees with that. BESIDE YOUR HORRIBLE IDEA, HE AND THAT KARIN PERSON MIGHT…" Sakura began, but couldn't finish her sentence because Naruto covered her mouth.

"I don't even want to know what was about to come out of your mouth, Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

Sakura frowned in bit his hand.

"Naruto yelped in pain. "Oww! That hurt, Sakura!"

Sakura just glared at him. "It serves you right!" Sakura growled.

"Naruto, let's leave these two alone," Tsunade said as she walked to the door. Naruto just followed her, along with Shizune.

Right when Tsunade was walking through the door, she stopped.

"Oh yeah," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura and Sasuke asked?

"You two have to share a room, and a bed." Tsunade said slyly as the smile on her face widened.

Sakura's face dropped. Her eyes bulged out of their socket as she screamed "NANI NAZE WARE!"

* * *

Sakura repeated her screaming ways as she growled furiously. She hated this. It was one thing he was back. Another thing he is the father of her child. ANOTHER thing if she has to take care of him. BUT WHEN SHE HAS TO STAY AT HIS HOUSE, IN HIS ROOM, IN THE SAME BED WITH HIM THAT IS WHERE SHE DRAWS THE LINE!

"NANI NAZE WARE, **(2)**SONO IE HAKU!" Sakura growled menacingly as she bashed her head onto the nearest thing possible.

"That is just too bad Sakura. If you don't do as I tell you, then I will strip you of all your titles and ranks." Tsunade threatened.

"But what about Ayamari, Where is she going to stay? She can't possibly stay with him!" Sakura argued back.

"She can stay with you. I am sure it would do her good to spend time with her father. Besides, she can help him learned his sharigan better." Tsunade said.

Sasuke frowned. "I already know how to use my sharigan better than anyone." Sasuke deadpanned.

"Mhm, sure you do. But you didn't kill Itachi." Tsunade said smirking when she saw Sasuke's reaction.

Sakura and Sasuke both glared at Tsunade.

"You guys can leave in an hour. Sakura," Tsunade said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sakura asked.

"Shizune will get your stuff ready. Until she calls for you two, you will be staying in here unless called upon for an emergency, understood?" Tsunade questioned.

Sakura nodded sadly. "Hai, I understand. Unfortunately," she said in a sad tone.

Tsunade left the room with a sly smirk on her pale face.

Once everyone was gone, but Sasuke and Sakura, Sakura began to get up to head to the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Sasuke questioned.

"That is none of your concern Uchiha." Sakura frowned.

"Sakura, at least act more mature. Kami-Sama you're acting like your six." Sasuke growled.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS INSULT ME?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke looked away from the girl who was yelling at him. "Sakura, just calm down," he said in a soothing voice.

Sakura immediately calmed down. She wasn't use to Sasuke using a gently voice with her. It was surprising.

"Sa-Sasuke, are…are you okay?" Sakura questioned slightly unsure.

"Sakura, just calm down please, no more yelling, and no more questions." Sasuke said in an almost begging tone.

"Sasuke are you alright?" She asked as she walked up to him and placed her hand gently on his forehead.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" He asked her slightly confused.

"I'm checking if you have a fever." Sakura replied.

"Why are you doing that?" He asked again.

"I'm doing that because; you're being nice to me." Sakura replied again.

Sasuke blinked for a moment and stayed silent.

"Well you don't have a fever. I wonder what is wrong with you." Sakura thought the last part out loud.

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _'Man, I should have not been so mean to her.'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she took a seat next to him.

"I am sorry, Sakura."

Sakura was shocked. "W-What?" Sakura asked.

"I said I am sorry." Sasuke replied again.

"It's okay, honestly Sasuke-kun." Sakura said unaware of herself when she added the suffix to his name.

Sasuke smirked at what Sakura called him… _'I missed that.'_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

**Translations:**

**(1) NANI NAZE WARE means: WHAT WHY ME!**

**(2) SONO IE HAKU! means: THATS NO FAIR!****

* * *

******

Okay once again...sorry for the late update. I know its a short chapter I am sorry about that. But i have writers block. Please can i have some helpful ideas. Thank you.

**P.s I decided to continue this story...only because no one told me to discontinue it.**

**But thanks for all those ( who wasnt a lot ) that told me to continue. I really appreciate those who did.**


	18. True Confessions

****

Okay i think this is a good chapter...it has some of my favorite songs on it so yeah...

**i hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

**XD i worked hard on it**

**and it took me like hours to work on this...**

**Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto characters or songs...**

**song 1...Uneding dream...Inuyasha theme song**

**song 2...Deep forest...Inuyasha theme song**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 18 of Remember me?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Recap:**

**__****Sasuke looked at Sakura. 'Man, I should have not been so mean to her.'**

**__****Sakura looked at Sasuke as she took a seat next to him.**

**"__****I am sorry, Sakura."**

**__****Sakura was shocked. "W-What?" Sakura asked.**

**"__****I said I am sorry." Sasuke replied again.**

**"__****It's okay, honestly Sasuke-kun." Sakura said unaware of herself when she added the suffix to his name.**

**__****Sasuke smirked at what Sakura called him… 'I missed that.' Sasuke thought.**

* * *

******Normal POV:**

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the Sakura's house, seeing how Sakura was, more _had_ to stay with him, so that she could _repay _him for hurting him.

Sakura was waking quietly by Sasuke, which shocked the youngest Uchiha.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked the Uchiha prodigy.

"Hn…" Sasuke answered.

"Why were you pretending to be nice to me?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Who said I was pretending?"

Sakura stopped in mid track. She was confused. Did he just say he was being nice to her, really being nice to her? No it couldn't be. He was heartless. He left her on a bench to rotten. He broke her heart time and time again. He hurt her as if she was a worthless piece of trash that didn't deserve love. He treated her like she didn't deserve compassion, friendship, trust, and family.

"Uchiha, be serious. I know you were pretending." Sakura said. Her voice was turning cold again.

"Hn…why do you think I was pretending?" Sasuke asked wanting to know her answer.

"I have every reason to believe that. So far you have yet to prove me wrong." Sakura answered ignoring his question.

"Answer the question Sakura." Sasuke said, well commanded.

"-Sighs- You hurt me over and over again. You tested my trust, patience, love, and me. You made me hate me only because you hated me-" Sakura explained but was cut off by Sasuke.

"You hated yourself because I hated you? What were you thinking; you know that was wrong and stupid! Right, Sakura?"

Sakura glared at Sasuke. "I hated myself because I failed to make you my friend; I failed to make you see that you were not alone. I failed everything I tried to do!" Sakura seethed. "That is why I hated myself!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura guilty. He didn't want to make her hate herself; He wanted her to hate him, to forget about him.

"Sakura, you shouldn't have hated yourself. I didn't want that." Sasuke said.

Sakura scowled. "What did you want? I know it wasn't to help me, to save me from myself like I tried to do to you. I tried to help you, but you just throw me aside. I know you didn't care. You hated me, and you weren't afraid to admit it either!" Sakura growled, she was trying to hide her emotions but her anger was rising. She hated this.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and was taken back by her answer. But knowing the Uchiha he didn't show it.

"Sakura, just forget about that, and let us continue our conversation about why you thought I was faking." Sasuke said trying to change the subject quickly.

"Fine," Sakura said. "I think you _are,_ faking because you always hurt me. You never care about anyone but yourself. You only train for your own personal gain, while Naruto and I trained for each other. We trained so we could protect each other, from enemies, from you, and from ourselves. We worked hard for each other, so if one of us failed and lost ourselves, the other could help us pick up the pieces of ourselves. I helped him with many things, I helped him with controlling the Kyuubi's chakra and helping him get a date with Hinata-chan, I helped him appreciate life, and he helped me raise Ayamari. He is her father figure." Sakura said.

Sasuke cringed at the phrase _He is her father figure._ He didn't want _his _daughter to consider Uzumaki Naruto as a father figure.

Whether he would admit it or not, she was his daughter. Therefore she _is _an Uchiha heir.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. He didn't know what to say, well he did, but it wasn't something he would say out loud.

"Sasuke, you left me on a bench. You didn't care if I died. To be honest, I think you would have been grateful if I did. Ayamari wouldn't have been born, you wouldn't have to have me try and kill you, then be forced to take care of you. You wouldn't have to live your life in the same village as me, and you would go on with yourself as if everything that has ever happened to me has never happened.

"You continued to hate me. You ignored me and called me annoying. You never cared for me or team seven. You just watched us fall, tried to kill us, and bring that tramp back to our home." Sakura seethed.

Sasuke growled. "She is not a tramp, Sakura."

"Oh really, well then Uchiha you must have a bad taste in women. Because you seriously do not know anything about her! She isn't like Ino, Hinata, Tenten, or me. Ino loves Shikamaru, not because he is hot, which he is. But because he treats her like a normal person, he treats her as if she was like him. Hinata loves Naruto because he isn't afraid to be himself around her. He isn't afraid to speak his mind about her, even to Neji-" Sakura was cut off.

"What does Hyuuga have to do with the dope?" Sasuke asked.

"Neji is over protective of Hinata-chan. He considers her like a younger sister. Their dispute between the branch family and Main house hold was broken after you left. Because we all need to come together and realize if we each do our own thing separately we will not only kill ourselves, but ruin our friendship. So they settled their differences. That is an answer to a question I _know _you will ask later." Sakura explained.

"Go on," Sasuke said.

"Tenten loves Neji because he is there when ever she needs him. She can confine in him when she can't confined to anyone else. She would give her heart for him, as he would for her. They love each other; all of them do, just like how I _loved_ you." Sakura said as she bit her lip. Sasuke took a step near Sakura and she bolted. She ran from him, trying not to lose her sanity.

* * *

**Sakura's POV:**

I ran away from him as quickly as I could. I didn't want to show any emotion that wasn't necessary. I felt weak and helpless. A feeling I tried to abandon long ago. Why, why is it so hard for me to hate him? Every single day I wake up and pray, pray to god I would hate him. I would pray that he wouldn't be in this village and that he wouldn't come back.

But my prayers are always unanswered. He is in this village, everyone loves him, he is still strong, but most of all, I still love him. It kills me day by day slowly and painfully to know he is happy with some one else.

I continue to run. My heart aching. Kami-Sama I thought I was over him. But the more I talk to him about the past, my feelings, the more I hate myself, because the more emotions I reveal to him. I can't take it anymore. This is suicide to me.

I am slowly dying moment by moment. When I am around him I wish the ground would swallow me whole just so I don't have to confess anything I don't want him to hear. I feel pained. I know this is wrong. I know I shouldn't love him. But yet, I still do.

Why, why do I love a monster? He hurt me and threatened to kill me and Naruto millions of times, yet I still feel like he is important. I still love him.

He is slowly killing me with out even realizing it. He is haunting me in my sleep with out even knowing. Each time he speaks to me my heart aches with love and pain. Each emotion is tugging at my heart trying to rip it into two.

He still doesn't know that when he left, he took my heart with him. He took my love, my soul, my dreams and life. He took everything away from me with out even realizing it. How could someone do something like that? How could he just watch me suffer? Did he get satisfaction out of that? Was he happy knowing that I was hurt.

Why can't I move on? How is it possible for me to still love the man who broke my heart into millions of pieces, still loving him with all those pieces?

Kami-Sama I must sound like a helpless crybaby asking myself all these questions. But still, why is this happening to me. Why can't he just ruin someone else's life?

I need to relax. I need to take a breath and let my feelings go. But the only way I can do that is to let my emotions go with out even knowing it. How can I do that?

**Flash back:**

"_Okaa-san can you please sing me a lullaby?" Ayamari asked her mother._

"_Sure, I would love to Ayamari," Sakura answered her four year old daughter._

"_What do you want me to sing for you?" she asked._

"_I want you to sing…__Owari nai Yume (Unending Dream by Aikawa Nanase)" Ayamari replied._

"_Okay I will." Sakura said as she cleared her throat._

"**Kokoro no naka no JIORAMA ****no machi wa kibou ****no hikari de kirameite iru kagerou no hane de habataita yume wa kimi to boku to no sagashimono shinjitsu wa itsumo hitomi ni hisonde iru aoku**

**Bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto**

**TAAKOIZU iro no kokoro no umi de hikari no fune no aizu ga kikoeru hayaku ikanakya hayaru omoi ni nani mo kotoba wa iranai ne itsuwari wa itsumo kotoba ni hisonde iru amaku**

**Futari de hitotsu ni narou okubyou na nami no ho mo dakishimete bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru dakiau sukima owari nai yume niji o tsukinuketa yakusoku no hikari o mezasu**

**Bokura wa doko made yukou futari no mirai ima sasuratte bokura wa tabi o tsuzukeru eien no arika owari nai yume kono te o hanasazu oikakete ikitai zutto" Sakura sang.**

_**(Translation for Owari nai Yume...A.K.A Unending Dream: **_

_**The city in the georama of the heart is sparkling with the light of hope the dream that flew up with the wings of an ephemera is something that we search for the truth is always hiding in the eyes bluely**_

_**Where shall we go up to our future roams around now and we continue with our journey the place of eternity, and endless dream I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand forever….**_

_**In the ocean in the turquoise-colored heart the signals of the ship of light can be heard I need to go faster, for this impatient feeling no words are needed a lie is always hiding in the words sweetly**_

_**Let the two of us become one holding on to the coward waves we continue with our journey the space between our hug an endless dream cutting through the rainbow heading for the promised light**_

_**Where shall we go up to our future roams around now and we continue with our journey the place of eternity, and endless dream I want to chase after it without letting go of this hand forever…)**_

"_Wow, Okaa-san your singing is amazing. Your voice has so much emotion. You should sing when you're upset. It seems to make you feel better. Like a load has been lifted off of your chest!" Ayamari praised._

_Sakura smiled at her daughter and gently lulled her to sleep…_

**End of the flash back**

"I guess I will do that, for Ayamari's sake." Sakura said as she cleared her voice just like she did in the flash back.

"Fukai, Fukai mori no oku ni ima mo kitto okizari ni shita kokoro kakushite'ru yo

Sagasu hodo no chikara mo naku tsukarehateta hitobito wa eien no yami ni kieru

Chisai mama nara kitto ima demo mieta kana

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ru sukoshi zutsu itsumowari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku

Aoi, Aoi sora no iro mo kidzukanai mama sugite yuku mainichi ga kawatte yuku

Tsukurareta wakugumi wo koe ima wo ikite sabitsuita kokoro mata ugokidasu yo

Toki no rizumu wo shireba mo ichido toberu darou

Boku-tachi wa samayoi hagara ikite yuku doko made mo shinjite'ru hikari motome arukidasu kimi to ima

Boku-tachi wa ikiru hodo ni nakushite'ru sukoshi zutsu itsumowari ya uso wo matoi tachisukumu koe mo naku

Boku-tachi wa samayoi nagara ikite yuku doko made mo fuikaeru michi wo tozashi aruite'ku eien ni

Tachisukumu koe mo naku ikite yuku eien ni…." Sakura sang pouring her heart out into the lyrics of her song.

**(Song: Fukai Mori… Deep Forest **

**Translation:**

**I'm sure that the heart I left behind still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.**

**Exhausted, without the strength to search people vanish into the infinite darkness…**

**If it's so small I wonder if I can see it, even now.**

**As we live on, we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in false hood and lies, we stand froze to the spot, unable to cry out…**

**The days pass by and change, without us even realizing how blue the sky really is…**

**Over coming that made-up scheme, we live the preset, and our rusted hearts begin to beat again!**

**If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again**

**We live our lives wondering to the end of the earth. Believing…in you, now I begin my journey with you, in search of light**

**As we live on we lose a little bit more. Shrouded in false hood and lies, we stand frozen to the spot unable to cry out.**

**We live our lives wandering to the end of the earth. Closing off the way back, we walk on for eternity**

**We live our lives standing frozen on spot, unable to cry out for eternity….)**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura ended her song and finally felt at peace. Her emotions were let out, with out really expressing them. It was peaceful for her. She was calm, cool, and collected.

She sat down and laid her head on a trunk of a tree.

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep, but a rustling sound prevented that from happening.

Sakura opened her anger filled eyes and demanded… "Who's there?"

A male figure stepped out of the bushes.

"S-Sasuke," Sakura asked. "Is that you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn, I cam looking for you after you ran off." Sasuke answered.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"…" Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura sighed.

"Is that how you feel sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura questioned.

"In your song, was that how you felt?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura just nodded her head, as she looked at Sasuke, only to feel him wrap his strong protective arms around her waist on his lap, holding her for what seemed like hours. Both were resting in silence not wanting to break this moment…

* * *

**Okay so how was it? **

**did u like the story!**

**i hope you enjoyed it...**

**Read and Review!**


	19. Just a random morning with Uchihas

**Okay i know its a short chapter but i ran out of ideas please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned naruto but i dont...**

* * *

**_X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o_**

**Chapter 19 of Remember me?**

_**X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o-X-o**_

* * *

_Recap: __Sasuke smirked. "Hn, I cam looking for you after you ran off." Sasuke answered._

"_Why?" Sakura asked._

"…" _Sasuke didn't say anything. Sakura sighed._

"_Is that how you feel sakura?" Sasuke asked._

"_What?" Sakura questioned._

"_In your song, was that how you felt?" Sasuke asked again._

_Sakura just nodded her head, as she looked at Sasuke, only to feel him wrap his strong protective arms around her waist on his lap, holding her for what seemed like hours. Both were resting in silence not wanting to break this moment…_

* * *

**Normal POV: (with Sakura)**

Sakura was a sleep as the sun peered through a window shyly staring at her face. Sakura opened one eye with a smile on her face. She didn't really know why, but she loved the mornings. Maybe it was because it was so peaceful in the mornings. There was no loud blonde haired teammate, no perverted sensi that always argued with her, and no loud shishou to tell her what needs to be done at the hospital.

It was just her. She was alone, and it was quiet. She smiled to herself.

Mornings always brightened up her day. She could go to sleep in the worst mood ever, and feel like she wants to die, but when she closes her eyes and waits for sleep to overcome her, she unintentionally craves for morning to rise out of the darkness and engulf her in light. She was always happy when she goes to sleep, even if she was pissed off. But she was only happy because she knew that no matter what mystery faced her tomorrow, she could still know that the sun will rise and greet her, just like it did every day.

It was easy for her to become happy, as long as it was in the morning. The pink haired girl also seemed on the edge almost every time some one came in contact with her. But that was only because no one has ever seen her in the morning, well everyone except her daughter. Ayamari was always the ONLY person to see a real smile upon Sakura's fake "happy-in-love-with-life" face. It wasn't impossible for Sakura to smile, but once Ayamari was born, Sakura gave up her hope of happiness with Sasuke. She realized life wasn't a fairytale. There was no prince charming. There was a clear visible line between Fiction and Reality, just like Love and Lies.

Sakura got up and changed. She remembers she was staying at Uchiha's house. She hated the idea, but she did have to admit, his house was nice. It did get a lot of sun light. So that was a good thing. Sakura went out of her room and into the Kitchen to cook. She got to take Ayamari with her to the Uchiha compound even though she also hated that idea. Tsunade, and for some weird reason, Sasuke too insisted on it.

Sakura made some miso soup along with some sea weed soup, but she only made enough for her and her daughter.

She wasn't really heartless, but she didn't want to make any food for a lazy cow like Karin. So she just got some tomatoes out, for Karin and Sasuke, while the miso soup cooked. She knew Sasuke would eat them, and she didn't really care, but she didn't know, or care if Karin ate them or now.

Sakura turned her body to get check on the miso soup, and then a pot came crashing down causing a huge clash of noise echo through the Uchiha home.

* * *

**Normal POV: (with Sasuke)**

Light poured out of Sasuke's window and an echoing of metal clashing with wood rang through his ears. He peered out one eye as it opened. His face formed an annoyed frown as he sat up.

Man he hated mornings.

He found it abnormal for ANYONE to wake up so freaking early. Those people had no lives what so ever. It annoyed the crap out of him, especially when it was someone near him.

He always thought that if you were a morning person, then he can guarantee that they have SOMETHING wrong with them.

Sasuke growled in annoyance "WHO WOULD WAKE UP AT…"

Sasuke looked at the clock, because he didn't know what time it was.

"…FOUR IN THE FREAKING MORNING!" Sasuke growled as he threw his covers off of him. He didn't care if he awoke his sleeping fiancée who was asleep next to him.

He stormed off into the room her heard the noise from.

Once he got there…he saw none other than Sakura Haruno.

"Sakura what in the freaking heck do you think you are doing!" Sasuke seethed.

"Shut up Uchiha," Sakura growled back.

"What will you do to stop me?" Sasuke argued.

Sakura said nothing, which made Sasuke smirk, until Sakura threw a tomato at him.

Sasuke said nothing, but at looked at the tomato. Darn, the girl knew his weakness, well one of them.

Sasuke, who couldn't resist a tomato, ate the tomato.

Sakura smirked. "Told you I would make you shut up, Sasuke." Sakura said.

Sasuke glared at Sakura silently.

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Before Sakura could argue with Sasuke, Ayamari came in.

"Good morning, Kaa-san how are you doing this morning?" Ayamari asked in an annoyed voice.

"I am good Aya-chan. But Mr. Cranky chicken over there seems a bit pissed off." Sakura replied without noticing Ayamari's annoyed tone.

"KAA-SAN ITS 4 IN THE MORNING, WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY!" Ayamari growled.

Sasuke smirked. The annoying girl had one thing in common with him……they both hated mornings.

That's not a surprised at least. After all she is an Uchiha, and Uchihas are NOT morning person, which apparently Sakura did not understand. Jeez the woman is an idiot after all.

Sasuke sighed as he sat down at his usual seat of the dining room table.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine why?" Sakura asked.

"You're a morning person. You have to be sick." Sasuke replied.

Sakura's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"YOU ROTTEN NO GOOD UCHIHA C-" Sakura interrupted herself as she began to laugh.

Sasuke looked at her in confusion.

"You would look so cute like that!" Sakura said as she pinched Sasuke's cheek.

"What do you mean I would look cute if I looked like that?" Sasuke asked utterly confused.

"Nothing, -laughs- that –laughs- concerns –laughs- you –laughs- Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said trying to suppress her laugh.

"Sakura. Haruno. Tell. Me. Now." Sasuke demanded.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Sakura said with a sigh. Sasuke smirked as he waited for what she thought was so funny.

"…." Sakura said nothing

"Sakura," Sasuke growled.

"….." Sakura still said nothing.

"KAA-SAN TELL US ALREADY!" Ayamari yelled.

Sasuke smirked; he did have to admit she was like her mother, and even shocked him to admit she was like _him._

"I just thought of an idea for Sasuke on Halloween, and I thought it was cute…"

"And what is it?" Ayamari asked.

"That I think he should be a cat for Halloween." Sakura mumbled quietly.

Sasuke didn't hear what Sakura said, but Ayamari did and she busted out into a fit of laughter.

Sasuke was confused again.

"What did you say Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I already said it. Do I have to repeat myself?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," Sasuke replied.

"I said you would look cute as a cat." Sakura mumbled.

Sasuke heard that time and said "I see."

Sakura was shocked by his response.

Then Sasuke was quiet for a moment.

"WAIT A CAT!! WHAT THE HECK WHY WOULD I LOOK CUTE AS A CAT!!" Sasuke screamed.

Sakura laughed at the thought of Uchiha kitties. _'At least they would be cute.'_

* * *

**Like i said before...i know its a short chapter but i ran out of ideas, plus i had alot of projects to do like history project, science project and english project...plus i was out of school for a few days so i had a lot of hmwk to catch up on. Gomenasi for the short chapter but i had a lot to do, and i also ran out of ideas.**

**If you want a longer chapter please review and give me some ideas...**

**thank you.**

**Yami Uchiha**

* * *


	20. Truth revealed!

**GOMENASI FOR THE LONG WAIT. i TRIED TO UPDATE...BUT I JUST GOT INTERNET ON MY COMPUTER AT MY DADS...SO GOMENASI!**

**ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I UPDATED RIGHT??**

**I HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER...IT REVEALS ALOT ABOUT AYAMARI...ENJOY!**

**WARNING: WARNING ALERT!:**

**MAJOR SPOILER! MAJOR NARUTO SPOILER!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Recap:**"_I already said it. Do I have to repeat myself?" Sakura asked._

"_Yes," Sasuke replied._

"_I said you would look cute as a cat." Sakura mumbled._

_Sasuke heard that time and said "I see."_

_Sakura was shocked by his response. _

_Then Sasuke was quiet for a moment._

"_WAIT A CAT!! WHAT THE HECK WHY WOULD I LOOK CUTE AS A CAT!!" Sasuke screamed._

_Sakura laughed at the thought of Uchiha kitties. __**'At least they would be cute.'**_

* * *

Karin came marching down the stairs at full force.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTIC PINK HAIRED WENCH!" Karin yelled at the top of her lungs as she stomped into the kitchen.

"Whatever you dumb little b-" Sakura began.

"Sakura, watch it or else!" Sasuke warned.

Ayamari rolls her eyes at Sasuke's threat. Like he could actually hurt her Kaa-san!

"Please, Uchiha-baka you honestly believe you can hurt my Kaa-san?" Ayamari scoffed.

"You little whore of course_ my_ Sasuke-kun can beat your weak mother." Karin defended.

Sakura laughed a cold laugh. For some reason Sasuke couldn't find, her laugh, her cold hearted laugh pain his heart.

He frowned; his pain seemed unbearable for a moment. His ex-teammate, who was so benevolent, turned into a cold hearted person who never listened to anyone. How could that happen?

Sakura eyed Karin. "You honestly think an Uchiha who would kill his own family member, could honestly beat me? Please, I know I _was_ weak before. But that was _**then**_and this is _**now**_.

"Please he had to kill his brother. He killed his whole clan! He was a murder who needed to die!" Karin defended Sasuke. "He is a pathetic weak, liar who is a worthless baka! I mean who would kill their family!!"

"SHUT UP! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM. DON'T CLAIM YOU DO. AND DON'T MAKE UP CRAP ABOUT HIM. IF YOU EVER KNEW HIM, THE REAL HIM, YOU WOULD KNOW EVERYTHING YOU JUST SAID IS A LIE; A LIE FROM THE PITS OF HELL. SO SHUT UP AND WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Ayamari blew up on Karin.

Sakura just stood there. She remained calm, almost as if this has happened before.

Karin laughs. "As if, I know for sure that it's not a lie. He killed his clan, there for he's an idiot."

"Karin, if you know anything, you would know to never, EVER, talk crap about Itachi-kun." Sakura said in a calmly manner.

Sasuke's heart fell as he heard Sakura call his brother, the one he hated, Itachi-kun.

"He killed my clan. He deserved to die." Sasuke said in a slightly angered tone.

"NO HE DIDN'T. HE NEVER DESERVED WHAT HE GOT. HE ONLY DID WHAT HE WAS TOLD TO DO! HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG TO YOU. HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BUT HE DIDN'T. HE LOVED YOU TO MUCH AND IN RETURN YOU KILL HIM. YOU ARE THE WORST PERSON EVER!" Ayamari said as tears formed in her eyes.

Sasuke stood there shocked. What was Ayamari talking about? His brother did what he was told? As if, like his older brother was innocent of killing his clan!

"Ayamari," Sasuke said in a soft voice, that no one has ever heard him use before.

Ayamari didn't say anything but looked at him coldly.

"Itachi got what he deserved. He killed his clan and in return I killed him. The past is history Ayamari. You can't change it, so just move on and forget about it." Sasuke said in his soft voice.

"I-I c-can't. He did everything for me. He was like my father. He was there for me and Kaa-san when you weren't. He was the only reason to why I didn't hunt your sorry ass down and kill you! He loved you too much. He didn't want you to die! And all you do is say he's dead and tell me to move on? HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING? He was your older brother. Whether you like it or not he was apart of you, and he always will be. He's someone you looked up to, and when he did just one thing wrong, you hated him? While you…you think you are a god, you did so many things wrong and yet you still think your better than him?

You have no idea how wrong you are. Sasuke Uchiha you make your clan weak. You are a true disgrace to your clan. You stooped to the bottom of the deep gray ice cold heart of your clan. You think you're the best person around don't you?" Ayamari asked through gritted teeth.

"I am the best Ninja around." Sasuke replied simply as his fiancée Karin stood next to him.

"Liar, you know you are not the best. No one is perfect. No one can say that they are truly the best. No one can believe they are stronger than someone else. No one can be everything. We can only be nothing, but yet we could still be something."

"You are making no sense you little runt!" Karin snapped.

"We are nothing by ourselves. We aren't strong. We aren't weak. We aren't friendly. We aren't kind. We aren't anything by ourselves. But when we have someone with us; someone who is by our side, we can do anything. We are stronger than anything. And that is all because we have friends. But you…Uchiha….You through them away! You left your friends like they were nothing!" Ayamari snapped back.

"You are a pathetic ignorant selfish no good rotten little piece of-"

"AYAMARI, that's enough," Sakura stopped her daughter. "He should know his place soon enough, but you of all people should not teach him where he belongs. He will learn his place once he finds out the truth. But until then, Itachi-kun is off limits. No one talks about him. No one thinks about him. His name is to NEVER be spoken. He is an off limits subject.

He helped you when you need it the most. He helped me when I need it. The least you can do is respect him; by not yelling at the person he cared for the most, no matter how much you hate that person. Understood?" Sakura commanded. Her last question was more of a demand than a question, but only Ayamari caught that demand.

"Hai, I do under stand Kaa-Sama. His name won't be mentioned, I won't disrespect Uchiha-teme." Ayamari said as she hung her head, so her facial expression wouldn't be read.

"Kaa-Sama I am going to go. I need to do something…" Ayamari said in an expressionless tone, as she slipped out the door and walked down the road that lead outside of Konaha.

"She's going to become a missing-nin if she doesn't stay in Konaha." Karin sneered.

"No she won't," A male voice said as a blonde haired male with cobalt eyes.

"Yes she will. When Sasuke-kun left, he automatically became a missing-nin when he stepped foot outside of those gates. What makes her any different?" Karin frowned.

"She's coming back. That's the whole difference." Sakura replied icily.

"I came back. There is no difference, Sakura." Sasuke spoke up for the first time in about twenty minutes.

"Sasuke, shut up. I just stood up for you when I could have just watched. But I didn't. Your brother loved you, and I made a promise I wouldn't let you get hurt, emotionally, physically or mentally. I promised him that and I'm keeping that promise. Its not because I care for you, because believe me if I didn't make that promise to Itachi I would have let you rot in the pits of hell and burn to death as you lie on the floor to think about your mistakes.

I swore on mine, Naruto's, Ayamari's, and Tsunade-Shishou's lives, that I would never let you get harmed." Sakura explained.

"Why?" Sasuke and Naruto asked in unison. Naruto who was a little shocked, Sakura mentioned his name about swearing on his life…

"It was his dying wish. He said I shouldn't hold a grudge against someone who couldn't even realize the true reason to what his Clan really wanted." Sakura mentioned.

"Oh, and what does his clan really want? Hmm…?" Karin asked.

"Everything," Sakura replied.

"They want him to be happy. But they don't want him to think that all they needed to be revenged."

"You know nothing about my family or clan, Sakura. Quit pretending that you do." Sasuke said, his voice became rough and cold again.

"I know more than you. That is for sure." Sakura growled back. She wasn't going to take any ungrateful crap, especially from him.

"Oh yeah, what do you know that I don't?" Sasuke growled back. He, just like sakura wasn't going to take any crap.

"If I tell you then I would have to kill you." Sakura said.

Karin looked at Sakura skeptically. "What are you talking about? I mean come on! This isn't the time for jokes!"

"Who said I was joking? I am dead serious. If I tell him, I will have to kill him. It's the law. It is no joke Karin." Sakura said. Neither her voice nor her facial expression was betraying her.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a few moments, before Sakura's pager rang and she told them she had to go.

Sakura left quickly and walked, although to Sasuke it seemed like she ran, and went to the hospital.

"You really shouldn't have done that Sasuke-teme. Believe me; what Sakura did was uncalled for. She never had to stand up for you. But she did." Naruto, Sasuke's cobalt eyed friend said.

"What were they talking about earlier? What happened that caused Sakura and _my _daughter began to care for my brother?" Sasuke questioned with authority.

"Since when was Ayamari your daughter, I mean after all you never acknowledged her as your daughter before." Naruto questioned.

"She is my daughter and I just accepted it. Now answer my question dope." Sasuke demanded after he explained his reason.

"Well it all began when Sakura worked with Tsunade-Baachan. You see, Sakura was going through the mission scrolls when she found Itachi's mission records. Well out of curiosity she opened the scroll and looked through it. From what she told me, she happened to see Itachi's last mission and she was then determined to find Itachi, and ask him if it was true.

Well she found Itachi, but the only way she could have done that was to become a missing-nin. So instead of that, she went to Tsunade, asked for a mission with that involved the Akatsuki told Tsunade-Baachan her plans, and pretended to become a missing-nin. When she went to Tsunade-Baachan for help, she saved herself a great deal of trouble from the elders.

Then she went to the Akatsuki and it's really unclear for me from there. All I know is she got really close to Itachi, not like she loved him, but it was kind of the way she was with me. She trusted him with her life, and he treated her like family also. He really did act like a father to Ayamari, which made Ayamari really respect him. Growing up with out two parents is hard, believe me I know that much. But growing up with one mother, who is working under the Fifth Hokage, and second head-medic at the hospital, Tsunade being the head, can be even tougher.

You would never know what happened to your father. Your mother diffidently wouldn't tell you about your father for fear of hurting your feelings; by making you think it was your fault they aren't together. Plus your mother might have very little time to spend with you, so you would practically grow up with out both parents…

It was difficult for Ayamari. She was considered worse than me, because she was the daughter of a slaughtered clan, her uncle was a criminal, her father was no better than her uncle, because her father left the village, and her mother raised her by herself. She felt unwanted. So to know that someone, someone like your brother, was there for her and her mother, made her feel like she belonged.

I know you might not understand this, Teme. But believe me; your brother can't be as bad as you say he is if he helped Ayamari and Sakura-chan that much. He went so far just to make them happy, and Sakura went through so much trouble just to give him a proper burial. She fought for hours, days, weeks, even months with the elders. She yelled at them, threatened them, she might have actually hit them! But I think what got them the most, which actually made them accept her demand, was her black mail." Naruto told.

"What did she black mail them with?" Sasuke questioned with Karin still by his side.

"She black mailed them with Itachi's last mission…" Naruto replied simply.

* * *

**With Sakura: (Sakura's POV)**

I was currently in the Hokage's tower, trying to request a movement in our current location. Seeing how I can't stand to live in a house with my ex-love, and the home didn't seem to make Ayamari happy either.

"Sakura, I am not changing your location. Uchiha Sasuke agreed to his punishment as long as he could remain in his home" Tsunade told me.

"There wasn't a point to stay at a house Ayamari refuses to sleep at. Besides I'm thinking of my daughter! She can't stand to be in a house that holds so many memories of the one person that meant the most to her! And living with the killer of the person she cared for, isn't helping either, Tsunade!" I argued.

"Sakura, I said I wouldn't change his location no matter what the cost!" Tsunade told me.

"I DON'T CARE! I'M NOT ASKING YOU TO CHANGE HIS LOCATION! I WANT YOU TO CHANGE MY DAUGHTER'S AND MY LOCATION!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wasn't about to lose this argument.

"Sakura, has Sasuke hurt Ayamari at all?" Tsunade asked me.

"Not physically or mentally. But emotionally, yes he has." I said quietly.

"What did he do?" Tsunade questioned again.

"He keeps telling her to forget about his brother, telling her that there is no point in talking about him because he is dead. Refusing to even acknowledge she is his daughter. Allowing Karin to talk trash about her, doing nothing to help her…

You honestly think that is how I want my daughter to be raised? You think I want her to know who her father is, but have to deal with her father not acknowledging her existence. She can't handle that Tsunade! She might be strong but no child can ever live with that knowledge for ever! My daughter won't put up with another thing that has to deal with him.

I don't care if it was just me, but I will not let my daughter out of my sight. If she is going to leave, which she is, I will follow her. I am not going to allow something to happen to her." My arguments grew worse, as I fought for my reason to leave the Uchiha compound. Unfortunately my argument was futile, seeing how Tsunade refused to relocate my daughter and me, this time….

Although that still didn't stop me from trying to convince her other wise. I mean come on, do you honestly expect me, Sakura Haruno, to back down from something I think is of the utmost important thing! My daughter can't even sleep with out having a nightmare that forces her awake and into a fit of screams.

Her heart seems to slowly degrade as if it was slowly fading into dark, and never to be found again. Her heart beat was slowly fading into nothing, and it scared me.

My heart ached every moment I saw her expression. How am I suppose to live with myself I am practically hurting my own daughter, and the only reason why I am actually hurt her, is because I am making her live with the made who she considers worse than the devil!

"Tsunade-Shishou, please," I begged. "I'm not asking you to do this because I want to leave. I took on this mission and I will finish it, but I didn't count on the fact of how Ayamari might react to the Uchiha House hold. I don't want this to her hurt anymore than I have already had. Tsunade-Sama, please do it for her." I begged. I didn't want my daughter to get hurt, not again.

"Sakura," Tsunade began her voice was clear with sincerity. "I will think about it…" she told me with an unreadable expression.

* * *

**With Ayamari: (Ayamari's POV)**

I walked deep with in the forests. I tried my best to hurry to my destination, but I was extremely quiet. The last thing I want is someone to follow me. But this is really ticking me off. The dumb elders had to keep it out of Konaha. Saying it would be a disgrace to the Konaha people. But the truth is, THEY are they disgrace. They ruin everything for everyone, and they have the nerves to say it's a disgrace?

They made him do it. They knew he would be come what he did. But I can't believe they would say he is a disgrace. Kami-Sama those rotten bakas are lucky Kiba-Niisan, Naruto-Niisan, Neji-Niisan, Bushy brow-Baka, Kakashi-Sensi, Genma-Sensi, Shikamaru-Niisan, Panda-Niisan (Gaara), Puppet-Niisan (Kankuro) Tenten-Neechan, Ino-Neechan, Hinata-Neechan, Temari-Neechan, Shizune-Neechan, Tsunade-Shishou, Ayame-Neechan, Anko-Sensi, Kurenai-Sensi, Shino-San, Asuma-Sensi, and Jiraya-Sama were there to stop Kaa-San and I from beating them to a bloody pulp!

Well truth is they stopped me first, and then the elders said something that pissed my Kaa-san off causing all of them and me to _TRY _and calm my Kaa-san down! Anyway, I finally got to my destination.

"Ohayo," I said to a stone as I sat on the ground.

"I am sorry I haven't been here for a while, I had some things go on at home. Have any kids been on here? I hope not, that would be a disgrace to your resting place. I wonder if I should put up a stronger barrier than the one you already have..." I questioned mostly to myself.

I know he is dead, but I might as well talk to him. He did say that no matter what happened to him, he was always there for me.

"I miss you so much. I wish I could see you again; I would do anything just to see you for at least five minutes!

It's not fair, why did you have to leave? Why did it have to be you? You never did anything wrong, I know you never did! It's just not fair…" I began to sob.

It was always hard for me to handle this. I never could control my tears. I know he is in a better place and he is happy because he can watch over me and everyone else he cares for. But, I can't help but feel selfish and want him to still be here, with me, and me alone, minus Kaa-san, he can be with her. They are extremely close, just like Naruto-Onii and Kaa-san. I never understood the things he told me about anything that he held precious to me. He seemed like he cared for things that I wouldn't understand, and he knew that. But for some reason that never stopped me from asking him why, or what was it like for you to do that, it was as if I never understood anything he told me. But for some reason I enjoyed it. He made me happy. He was my savor from myself. He was my safe-harbor. Even though he was more dangerous than anything I have ever known of, or ever feared of. He seemed like he was an angel disgusted as the devil. He was a sinner who never sinned. He was the light that hid deep with in the dark, waiting for a chance to out shine its dark evil.

He was different than anyone I have ever known. He was something that seemed so different than what he truly appeared to be. He was one of a kind. He was reliable, over protective, and fun. He seemed like he was more of a dream than a reality. Who could be that perfect to everyone but himself? He seemed different, almost as if he hated himself, but loved me.

I know he considered himself as a part of mine and Kaa-san's family, just like how we though he was apart of ours. We loved him so much. He was such a big help to my family, we were such a broken family, and we were so shocked that he mended us so easily.

He was so different from what my mother portrayed him as. He seemed almost _harmless_. In a small way, he was so much more than he ever appeared. Strange as it is, we think of someone as what others portray them as, when we have know idea of who they are ourselves. We are only getting fed the information from second hand. It seemed wrong now that I think of it this way. I always judged Sasuke as a heartless demon who was lost in the path of darkness and didn't want to be helped out. He chose his path, and I just assumed he was a heartless no good son of the devil.

I finally understood what he meant. He wanted me to forgive everyone I thought that hurt me. He wanted me to be happy, and not hurt myself anymore than I already had. He seemed as if he wanted me to forgive him, almost as if he predicted I might. But I won't forgive him, not fully at least. He will have to earn my respect the old fashion way.

I am not even giving him a chance to regain my respect because of him. I am only doing it for him, not because I want Sasuke in my life, I have lived all my life, so fair, with out him; what would make a difference if he suddenly appeared now and wanted me?

God this pain was ripping my heart open and I hated it. I couldn't handle this. My heart ached so much.

"I don't understand! Why did you need to do that? Why didn't you just decline the mission? Why? I don't understand!" I said as I finally cracked. I began to cry and I couldn't stop.

I cried for about a good five hours or so before I finally got up and looked at the stone I have been staring at for well over five an half hours. I got up and began to turn around. But I gave on last look at the stone and reread the words:

_**Resting place of Uchiha Itachi….**_

_**May he rest in peace and rest happily knowing he is loved!**_

As I read those words I knew I could live another day, with out actually trying to die to see him, my only true friend…

* * *

**Welll i hope you enjoyed it...**

**I'll update if i get reviews!**


	21. Just one being confusing mess!

**Okay to day is Sasuke's birthday. but because im not a Sasuke fan, I wont do anything on this story at least.**

**On my story Konaha Lullaby will be a Sasuke Celebration for his birthday. **

**But on this fan fic is a sasuke bashing :D **

**well im an Itachi fan...but like in my profile before...i like Sasuke to be with Sakura so Sakura stays away from Itachi...**

**But yeah...What i am doing to do is a Sasuke bashing...and a Sasuke celebration bash_._**

**So all i can say is...**

**_"Happy birthday to Sasuke"_**

* * *

Chapter 21

___

* * *

_

Recaps:

_**Sasuke and Naruto's: **__"I know you might not understand this, Teme. But believe me; your brother can't be as bad as you say he is if he helped Ayamari and Sakura-chan that much. He went so far just to make them happy, and Sakura went through so much trouble just to give him a proper burial. She fought for hours, days, weeks, even months with the elders. She yelled at them, threatened them, she might have actually hit them! But I think what got them the most, which actually made them accept her demand, was her black mail." Naruto told._

"_What did she black mail them with?" Sasuke questioned with Karin still by his side._

"_She black mailed them with Itachi's last mission…" Naruto replied simply._

_**Ayamari's:**__I cried for about a good five hours or so before I finally got up and looked at the stone I have been staring at for well over five an half hours. I got up and began to turn around. But I gave on last look at the stone and reread the words:_

_**Resting place of Uchiha Itachi….**_

_**May he rest in peace and rest happily knowing he is loved!**_

_As I read those words I knew I could live another day, with out actually trying to die to see him, my only true friend…_

_**Sakura's: **__"Tsunade-Shishou, please," I begged. "I'm not asking you to do this because I want to leave. I took on this mission and I will finish it, but I didn't count on the fact of how Ayamari might react to the Uchiha House hold. I don't want this to her hurt anymore than I have already had. Tsunade-Sama, please do it for her." I begged. I didn't want my daughter to get hurt, not again._

"_Sakura," Tsunade began her voice was clear with sincerity. "I will think about it…" she told me with an unreadable expression._

* * *

**Normal POV (Naruto and Sasuke's):**

"Okay so what was Itachi's last mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, well I don't know." Naruto replied.

"Then how did you know she blackmailed them?" Karin sneered.

"She told me!" Naruto replied.

"Dope, she might have told you. Tell me exactly what she said." Sasuke demanded.

"Okay, well it went like this." Naruto said as he went into a flash back.

**Flash back:**

"_NARUTO-KUN, I DID IT!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs as she tackled Naruto to the ground._

"_That's great Saku-chan! Wait, what did u do?" Naruto asked with confusion._

_Sakura sighed. "Naruto, I gave won the fight with the council!" _

"_Oh, wait what was the fight with the council about?" Naruto asked._

"_Well, let's just say…Itachi gets what he deserves." Sakura replied with a smile._

"_Oh, so you mean he got sentenced to death?" Naruto said with a grin forming on his lips._

_Sakura's smile disintegrated into a deep demonic frown. Naruto gulped. Sakura frowning was like liquid ice….bad news._

"_No. Naruto, he didn't get sentenced to death. He was already dead. Besides he didn't deserve death at all. If anyone deserved death it's that bratty Uchiha you call a friend. He is the one that tried to kill you. He's the one that you called your best friend. He betrayed the village. He ruined your life, my life, and my daughter's life! Itachi was the one who mended mine and my daughter's life back together. He helped me back to the point where I wouldn't kill myself. Itachi is the one that saved me. While you're so called best friend, is the one that almost killed me! _

"_That foolish idiot doesn't deserve the name Uchiha. He doesn't even deserve to live. Itachi did. Itachi did nothing wrong. He didn't deserve to die. He didn't do anything wrong; unlike your so called best friend Sauce-gay." Sakura bristled like a snake releasing venom. _

"_Whoa, just chill Sakura. Itachi isn't that great. Sasuke said he is an annoying cold hearted murder. He deserved his death, and teme agrees with it. Itachi deserved to die. He had to die anyway. He killed his clan! Sasuke's soul purpose in life was to kill Itachi! Sakura what happened to you! You would have been thrilled that Itachi was dead when we were younger!" Naruto argued back._

"_I WAS AN IDIOT BACK THEN! I took Sasuke's opinion on everything. What ever he thought, spoke, or believed I followed with it. I believed his way was right. I believed what he said like he was my master. I believed what ever he thought was true. I believed in him like people believe in god. Do you know how it feels when your god lets you down? Do you know how much pain it makes you feel? Do you understand what it's like when your whole word crashes down into nothing? When your world crash down, and your hopes along with it, you feel weak. You feel abandoned and there is nothing you can do about it." Sakura said as her eyes brimmed up with tears that were threatening to spill at any moment. "I was a fool back then, Naruto. I am not a fool now."_

_Naruto looked at his friend speechlessly. He __never__ heard Sakura say that. He never even knew Sakura felt that way. He always thought she was like the other fan girls. He thought she was like the ones that only liked him because he was something to look at, and could never have. He didn't know she truly felt that way about him. He was shocked. He hoped she would get over her feelings for Sasuke, and she did. She just didn't get over it like the way he wanted. He wanted her to forget everything that Sasuke did, and just move on, happily. _

_He didn't want her to foster her hatred for him. He didn't want her to fall to pieces bit by bit. He didn't want that at all! He just wanted Sakura back to normal, like she uses to be when they were younger. He hoped she was back to normal. But he can see now, that she is clearly not._

"_Sakura, I'm sorry. Honestly I am. I didn't mean to get you mad Sakura-chan. But you know Itachi had to die. That was Sasuke-teme's soul purpose in life. He wouldn't do anything other than that. He would either have to kill his brother and come back to Konaha Victorious or dead. Itachi had to die Sakura. Sasuke-teme said that himself, and now Sasuke-teme is coming back! Be happy Sakura-chan. please." Naruto said almost begging._

"_Sasuke says this. Sasuke says that. I don't want to hear what that bastard has to say! Naruto I want to hear what you want to say. What you think. Not what that traitor thinks, or says. He doesn't matter. I made it clear Naruto! The moment he comes back, if he ever comes back, I will not be apart of that team again. I will not be hanging out around him, unless necessary. I will not be with a killer!" Sakura growled furiously._

"_Itachi was a killer, you were still with him!" Naruto seethed trying to get his friend to change her mind about Sasuke._

"_Itachi killed people on missions, and missions only. Sasuke killed anyone who got in his way…friend, foe, or civilian. He is the murder. Itachi wasn't." Sakura replied cold heartedly._

"_Why don't you want to be near Sasuke-teme, Sakura? Why?" Naruto asked._

"_Because…" Sakura said. "Tell me now!" Naruto interrupted._

"_I won't be near him because I don't want to be the one who has to explain to family members. I don't want to tell daughters why their father won't walk them down the aisle. I don't want to tell the fathers who lost their son the reason why they won't watch their son grow up anymore. I don't want to be the one who tells woman who lost their husbands about how she needs to find something to say to her children to explain why their father isn't coming home! I DON'T WANT TO BE THE ONE!" Sakura said as the brimming tears finally spilled down her face and onto the ground._

_Naruto eyes went wide. 'Sakura,' he thought sadly._

"_Naruto, I have to go." Sakura said as she pushed Naruto away lightly and took off._

_Naruto, who now sat on the ground, sat in his place dumbfounded. _

**(End of Flash back)**

"That's all I remember teme." Naruto replied sadly.

"'Aa' I see." Sasuke replied.

"Yeah, so as you can see she didn't really clarify what your brother's last mission was." Naruto replied sadly, he didn't want Sasuke to know how Sakura felt.

"Yeah, I guess I will have to ask her." Sasuke said, as he pictured Sakura beating him senseless for asking her that question.

"Good luck on that dude. You will either be sent to the emergency room with the information you wanted, or end up in the emergency room about to die. I hope it's the first one." Naruto said with a bit of worry.

"That isn't a good wish Blondie! Sasuke-kun could die! How could you wish that?" Karin growled furiously.

"I'm not wishing he ends up in the emergency room. I just know he will. Sakura's motto is her theory of life. She believes in it….like she believed in him. Her motto is her law. Her motto is her ninja way. She shall not, not miss the opportunity to get her revenge. Though she knows revenge is wrong, she will still use it. I guess she would say it's a lesson he must learn." Naruto explained. He really didn't feel like hearing Karin's high pitched annoying voice.

"What is her motto, her ninja way?" Sasuke asked.

"A life for a life, that's her motto. If you take a life, you get your life taken." Naruto replied with a hint of amusement and disbelief.

"Aa, I see." Sasuke replied again.

"Yeah," Naruto replied with a small sigh.

"Hn," Sasuke said with a small grunt.

"So should we go and find Sakura?" Naruto asked happily.

Sasuke just shrugged and headed to the door. Naruto followed behind him happily.

Karin just stood there shocked. Sasuke was going to look for that pink haired tramp and just leave her here! No, that is not going to happen.

Karin quickly followed behind the two boys in search for the pink haired girl, for who knows what reasons.

The three headed down the trail that happened to lead out of Konaha.

Sasuke raised in eyebrow in response. Why go into the woods that lead out of Konaha? Oh well, he is about to find out.

* * *

**With Ayamari: (Ayamari's POV)**

I was walking through the woods, heading back to Konaha. I don't know why but I felt the sudden urge to apologize to Uchiha-teme. I don't know if it's because Itachi-Sama would have wanted me to do that, or something else; pity maybe. It's hard for me to understand this feeling, which I am feeling, for Uchiha-San.

I know Kaa-san would want me to be respectful to him, even though she doesn't like him herself. But then again, if someone you loved, and literally would have died for, tell you that you are annoying and worthless and then just leave you on a bench where you can get raped or killed!

I would understand why my own mother hates the man who just happened to be my father. She believed in him so much, and he let her down. It was sad that he did that. But moment it was sadder that he didn't believe in his own brother.

He looked up to Itachi-Sama so much, but the moment Itachi-Sama did one thing that saved Konaha, Sasuke hated him for it. I just don't understand why. This whole world is confusing. You love someone one moment, and then hate them the next moment! How can that happen?

I was interrupted from my thoughts when I bumped into someone. Of course when I fell, I fell on my ass, causing me to curse at the person who made me fall.

"How about you watch where you're going teme! Kami-Sama you're an idiot you Katchi!" I roared furiously.

"Hey, hey, calm down Aya-chan, it's just me and Teme." My blonde haired "uncle", I guess you would call him, said to me.

I looked up at my so called "Uncle" and smiled a small, almost unnoticeable.

"Hey, Naruto-San, why are you here?" I asked as my eyes landed on Uchiha-San.

"We were coming to find you, Ayamari. I figured you might know where your mother is." Naruto replied.

"I'm sorry I don't know. I think she is with Elena-Sama." I told Naruto, hoping it might help.

"Who is Elena?" Naruto asked me.

"Elena-Sama is a very close friend of Kaa-san." I replied.

"Where did she meet this Elena person?" Naruto asked me.

"She met him on a mission, that's all I know." I replied with a confused look.

"Oh, and Uchiha-San…" I said.

Sasuke looked at me. "Hn…?"

"Gomenasi…I should have yelled at you earlier." I apologized.

Sasuke's eyes widened. I guess he was shocked that I apologized to him.

"It's okay…" He replied with a small smirk….or is that a smile?

I did nothing but smile back. I was actually glad he forgave me so easily…for some reason.

"I think Kaa-san is at Michi-Suzaku." I told them.

"Then let us go to Michi-Suzaku." Naruto said as he dragged me and Sasuke to Michi-Suzaku. Karin just followed us, of course.

* * *

**With Sakura: (Sakura's POV)**

Itachi is a mysterious character and often acts as though he is concealing his true self. While his past show that at one time he seemed to be a compassionate brother, his later past acts claims make it seem that this was mostly just an act. But, surprisingly, he actually is the compassionate brother he once claimed to be, but he hides this to protect his idiot of a brother. When he openly challenged the clan's ideas, he showed some degree of anger but never lost his composure.

As a member of Akatsuki, his personality is almost emotionless and possesses incredible self control. He only shows surprise when opponents prove more powerful or skilled than he had expected, and even then it does not impede him. He does not display a typical villainous arrogance, and any brags he makes regarding his power are often fully justified. Despite his status as a wanted criminal and having murdered a significant portion of his family, Itachi does not display any open enjoyment of violence or combat, instead preferring to avoid battle or, if this is not possible, end it as quickly as he can. He is a pacifist, and a sweet one at that!

Itachi's only initial interest is in Akatsuki's goals and his only loyalty appears to be to the organization and its members, putting the organization's success and secrecy before everything else. Itachi got along with his partner, Kisame, much better than most of the Akatsuki members did with their own partners. Kisame, in fact, had a deep loyalty to Itachi, immediately doing as he instructs and constantly looking out for his well-being, as I observed. Itachi treated all of his fellow Akatsuki members to this same, more respectful personality, although his courtesy is often not returned by the other members.

However, during a gen-jutsu duel with Sasuke and describing the cruel methods the clan has employed over the years, he displays uncharacteristic passion, violently denouncing the clan's former goals, calling Madara "a pathetic shell of his former existence" and claiming he alone is worthy of inheriting that power and status. Once that illusion is dispersed, he described it as his 'true self,' implying that even his emotionless personality is a facade. This also suggests he is willing to go to any lengths to acquire this power, willing to pluck out his brother's eyes to save his own power from fading.

Madara, however, later reveals that that was not the truth and that Itachi really was the caring brother that he once claimed to be only an act. He had killed his clan only because he had been ordered to by the leaf village to stop the Uchiha from rebelling against the village. His childhood experience in war had caused him to greatly fear the violence the Uchiha could cause, so he had no choice but to murder his entire clan, creating the image of his "evil" side that so many had known him to be. Deep down, Itachi had cared a lot for Sasuke, so he never revealed the treachery of his clan to keep his brother believing their clan was a noble one. Itachi had always planned to die by Sasuke's hands, so he could compensate for all he had done by making his name known as the hero who defeated the one who slaughtered the Uchiha clan, which in contrary to the popular belief, Itachi never meant for Sasuke to obtain the Mangekyou Sharigan, because that would mean he'd have to find out about Itachi's true past for him to care enough to Sasuke, thus triggering the Mangekyou transformation, and Itachi did not want that to happen." I explained to my long time friend Elena.

"I see, but who did Madara explain that Itachi cared for his brother to?" Elena asked me.

"Well I found out about bits and pieces of what happened that caused Itachi to leave the village. But I learned the rest from Madara. You see Madara wanted Sasuke to be in the Akatsuki, but I refused to let that happen, so I made a clone of Sasuke and Madara told him all the information I wanted to know. Then I slit Madara's throat." I replied to Elena.

"Okay but why did you make a clone of Sasuke? That is still unclear to me." Elena questioned yet again.

"Itachi never wanted his brother to find out what he did. He didn't want him to know the truth. That would have killed him even more than the fact that he knew his brother hated him, even as he was dying. Itachi was a loving brother and he knew Sasuke would have been heartbroken if he knew the truth about his clan. Itachi risked Sasuke's love, to safe Sasuke. He grew too fond of his younger brother and left everything he had behind, just too safe Sasuke. That's why I made a clone of Sasuke, to keep him from knowing the truth." I replied with a sad sigh.

"I see, well that's very noble of you Sakura." Elena said with a giggle. I just rolled my eyes at her and we continued to talk, until we had an unwanted interruption…

* * *

**Okay read and review please.**


	22. WHAT THE HELLTHIS DOESNT MAKE SENSE!

**Okay i know this is a late update but please for give me. And i also added some other foreign words.**

**PLease for give me for my late up date. But ive been reading the whole twilight series over. Plus the Vampire diaries series. Just to wait for breaking dawn. I am now currently reading breaking dawn (THANK GOD) and ive also been busy taking extra language classes during the night. SO please for give me.**

**Also i hab been coming brain dead on ideas...so if you have any HELP!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

* * *

-

-

-

**Recap: **_"Itachi never wanted his brother to find out what he did. He didn't want him to know the truth. That would have killed him even more than the fact that he knew his brother hated him, even as he was dying. Itachi was a loving brother and he knew Sasuke would have been heartbroken if he knew the truth about his clan. Itachi risked Sasuke's love, to safe Sasuke. He grew too fond of his younger brother and left everything he had behind, just too safe Sasuke. That's why I made a clone of Sasuke, to keep him from knowing the truth." I replied with a sad sigh._

"_I see, well that's very noble of you Sakura." Elena said with a giggle. I just rolled my eyes at her and we continued to talk, until we had an unwanted interruption…_

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Sakura's left eye twitched with annoyance as she saw her unwelcomed guests. Her blonde idiot of a friend with Uchiha and his girl came to "talk" to her. Great, that is just what she needs!

"Do you mind? I am trying to talk to one of my friends!" Sakura snapped furiously. She was beyond pissed.

"H-Hai…K-Kaa-san…B-But N-Naruto –sempai and S-Sasuke-San….w-wanted t-to t-talk t-to y-you K-Kaa-san." Ayamari whispered quietly.

Sakura's eyes softened at his daughter's voice. "Hai, I understand Ayamari. But I still have to talk to Elena. Couldn't what ever they wanted to say to me wait until later?" Sakura smiled at her daughter.

Sasuke looked at Sakura dumbfounded. She was a bitch to him and everyone else, minus Naruto, but she softened up almost instantly when their daughter spoke. It was weird.

'_I guess she does have a heart…its buried deep within ice, but its still there.'_ Naruto thought with a smile on his face. Sakura was back, not all of her, but at least some of her was back to the way she use to be.

Sasuke smirked at the pink haired girl; she was different than she was when she was younger. She is stronger, wiser, and hotter. Sasuke's eyes suddenly widened at what he just thought about the small pink haired woman.

'_Did, did I just say she was hotter?' _Sasuke questioned.

'_**Ha-ha! You admitted it! You like her, you like Sakura!'**_ the voice in Sasuke's head yelled mentally.

'_Oh, great, your back, I thought you disappeared…for good.' _Sasuke barked back.

'_**Ha-ha yeah right, you can't get rid of yourself…well you can, but you have to die…so you really can't get rid of me.' **_Sasuke's inner barked back.

'_Either way I can not like Sakura. No matter how hot she is, I am engaged to Karin and Karin is pregnant with my child. I can not leave Karin and abandoned my heir.'_ Sasuke reasoned as well as he could with his inner.

"This is Uchiha-kun's younger brother?" A female voice interrupted Sasuke from his inner self.

"Yes, but unfortunately he isn't like Itachi-kun." Sakura sighed.

"…SAKURA!" The female voice shrieked with wide eyes.

"OH SHUT UP ELENA. I DIDN'T DO _THAT _WITH ITACHI-KUN!" Sakura snapped at Elena.

Elena giggled. "I know Sakura, but still you said that he wasn't like Uchiha-kun…"

"You have a perverted mind Elena." Sakura giggled as she covered her mouth, trying to muffle her laughter.

Elena gasped, "Oh and like you don't Sakura-chan! You made Dei-kun go to a strip club for his bachelor party!"

"Well, how else is he going to celebrate his last night as an unmarried man? He can't cheat on Ayame-chan she'll kill him if he cheats on her!" Sakura yelled.

"You would kill him before Ayame-chan even had a chance." Elena giggled again.

"Yes, I know, I know…" Sakura smiled.

"Uh, girls what are you talking about?" Naruto questioned the two girls.

"…Nothing…" Both the girls giggled.

"You lying whores. You were talking about _my_ Sasuke-kun and someone else. And you, you pink-haired wench why did you lie to Naruto-san, I thought you where his friend. And you Blondie why do you think you are here, this is my turf so leave…" Karin snickered trying to be the good girl.

Elena's eyes suddenly turned an ice blue color, and nails grew sharper and her canine teeth grew sharper than a knife blade.

"What did you say, punk." Elena growled furiously.

"…ELENA!" Sakura snapped. Elena just ignored Sakura and threw an empty sake bottle at Karin.

"Get your whore out of here now, Sasuke!" Sakura ordered.

"I am not going anywhere!" Karin growled.

Sasuke just stood there, next to Naruto confused. What was going on? Who was this Elena girl, and why did she want to kill Karin?

"Who are you?" Sasuke questioned.

The blonde haired maiden blinked a few times. Her icy blue eyes that burned like fire in ice seemed distant as she heard Sasuke's voice. The voice that had echoed in head for all eternity had seemed to come back. Her damnation had returned, and it returned at full force. Her heart wrenched forward as if it was trying to leap out of her chest.

"…D-Damon?" Elena whispered in a barely audible voice.

Karin choked out a cough. "Your name is Damon, HA! How pathetic is that?" Karin sneered with a hint of envy in her ratty high pitched voice.

"Caro, no gridare… per cortesìa," Sakura murmured soothing words to her poor friend. Sakura's heart just broke when she heard Elena whisper that name. The name that almost killed her when she heard the news. The name Elena to speak, the voice of the man she never wanted to hear again. But she heard it. She heard Sasuke's voice loud and clear, and she soaked up every word of it...as if it was her life.

Naruto blinked. What was that language. It was unknown to anyone in Japan. But yet Sakura who was born and raised in Japan, spoke it clearly as if it was her own fluent lanuage.

"What did you just said. Did you have to make up your own language so that you feel smarter...poor baby." Karin smirked with a hint of triumph in her voice.

Sakura rolled her eyes and muttered with a smirk upon her face. "...A me astio a te."

"What is she saying?" Naruto thought he asked to himself.

"In which sentence?" Aya asked Naruto.

Naruto blinked. "Uh... both?" He replied.

"Well when Kaa-san was talking to Elena-Sama she said: Dear, no crying...please." Aya replied taking a deep intake of breath. "Then she said to Karin: I hate you." She giggled at the last sentence her mother spoke, she thought it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What language is she speaking in?" Naruto asked.

"Italian." Ayamari replied.

"..." Sasuke said nothing and just stood there, looking at his emerald haired girl, and at her icy blue eyed friend.

"D-Damon..." The blonde whispered frantically. It sound like she was going into hysterics.

"Caro," Sakura whispered soothingly. She didnt want her friend hurt. She felt terrible. She felt...rage. Rage against Sasuke, for reminding Elena of him.

Sakura turned to Sasuke with deep red eyes with that same shade of pink in them...Luckily Naruto was with him when Sakura lunged for him, with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Sakura," Naruto cooed. "Calm down, Teme didnt do anything."

"He left the village." Sakura shot back desperate to get a hold of Sasuke's throat. "He got me pregnant and didnt care." Sakura growled furiously now trying to not only get a hold of Sasuke's throat but to also get out of Naruto's grip. "He came back!"

"Sakura-chan, calm down please. I understand you hated him before. But please for me, try to like him again." Naruto begged.

"...No." Sakura growled.

"Sakura-chan please...I will get down on my hands and knees if you want me too."

Ayamari rushed to Elena as all of this was happening. Of course she couldn't do anything but make sure Elena wasn't going into a state of shock...again. As Ayamari rushed towards Elena, Elena grabbed her head and repeated the word "Damon" over and over.

"Shh, Elena-Sama everything is alright. Damon-Sama is not here. He isn't here." At those few words Ayamari said, Elena quieted down. Her chest rose in fell in soft breaths.

"Kaa-san, Elena-sama is fine now...Don't kill Sasuke-san...I'm sure he is sorry for everything." Ayamari said trying to help her mother.

Everything then happen like a fast playing moive. Sakura went to Elena's side and helped her up, then headed to the door with Elena next to her, holding on for Support. Sakura said something about she wont forgive Sasuke anytime soon and left.

Ayamari sighed and said "I'm sorry, Kaa-san gets very protective over her Sister."

Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the word Sister. "...She has a sister?" the both asked?Ayamari just nodded sadly saying how it was complicated and all she knew is that Elena-Sama is her mother's sister but hers sister.

"Now whasts going to happen?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess you two and even will have to wait and see." Ayamari muttered sadly.

* * *

**Okay i know its short..but the same reason for its not being longer is the same reason as the not updating sooner.**

**FORGIVE ME PLEASE AND REVIEW!**


	23. Love what else?

**GOMENASI FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! I have been majorly busy.

* * *

**

Chapter 23

* * *

_**Recap: **Naruto and Sasuke's eyes widened at the word Sister. "...She has a sister?" the both asked?Ayamari just nodded sadly saying how it was complicated and all she knew is that Elena-Sama is her mother's sister._

"_Now what's going to happen?" Naruto asked._

"_I don't know. I honestly don't know. I guess you two and even will have to wait and see." Ayamari muttered sadly._

**

* * *

**

Naruto's POV:

Okay this past few months have been totally out of whack. First I find out that Sasuke-teme return with a pregnant fiancée. Then Sakura and Sasuke argue, then they befriend each other…sort of, then they argue again!

Ayamari goes from hating Teme to liking him, sort of. I think it is because Ayamari realized that Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, cared for Teme immensely and wanted him treated with respect no matter what he did, which I think is the only reason she is being nice to him.

"Dobe, what are you thinking bout?" Sasuke asked me.

"Eh? Oh, it's nothing important to you." I replied.

"Hn," Sasuke looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"What are you thinking about Dope?" He asked me. And what was with all these names? Dobe, Dope? What is next, Blondie?

"It does not, nor ever will, concern you teme!" I whispered, so that Ayamari would not hear, harshly at him.

"So why does it not concern me?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"It does not because you never cared for her!" I said my voice getting quieter and added more venom.

"So it's about Sakura, eh?" He asked me. I nodded, I mean sure I care for teme like a brother and a best friend, but I also care for Sakura and I don't want him to hurt her anymore. It's killing her.

"Ayamari, why don't you go check on your mother, I am sure she needs you right now." Sasuke told his daughter.

"But-" Ayamari began. "No buts Ayamari go see your mother." Sasuke commanded his daughter.

"Hai, Sasuke-san, I'll go see Kaa-san." Ayamari sighed as she began to walk back to the direction we came from.

"It does not concern you teme." I snarled.

"She is my teammate and the mother of my eldest child. She does concern me Naruto." He shot back.

"Teme how can something concern you about Sakura, when it involves you nearly killing her on a daily bases?" I said my voicing dripping with more venom.

"When did I ever hurt her?" He asked me.

"The question is when have you not ripped her heart out and stepped on it in front of her." I told him my voice beginning to calm down.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "…I don't remember." He replied sadly.

"Exactly, you don't remember because you never were nice to her. You were always cold." I said my voice disillusioned. "You always hurt her, even when we were in the academy. You called her annoying; you knocked her out on a bench, got her pregnant, and came back with another woman. You basically did everything to rip her heart out.

"Did you enjoy hurting her that much teme? Did you enjoy watching her fall?" I asked, anger arising in my voice yet again."

"…" Sasuke said nothing.

"Answer me Damn it!" I growled harshly.

"…" Sasuke still said nothing and it was pissing me off.

"Teme answer me, did you enjoy hurting Sakura that much?"

"NO I DIDN'T HAPPY NOW? HAPPY?" He roared furiously.

I said nothing as I examined his sudden change in behavior.

I sighed. "Teme I need to know something."

"What?"

"Have you ever loved Sakura-chan?" I asked him, desperate to know if he did or not.

"…Do you mean before or after I left the village?"

"It does not matter when. It's just if you have ever loved her, in your entire life! So do or did you ever love her, or did you just want to hurt her?"

"…Hai." He said in a low barley audible voice.

"Yes what? Yes you wanted to hurt her? Or yes that you loved her?" I asked.

"Yes, I loved her." He whispered in a barely audible voice again. I think he hoped I didn't hear him.

But luckily I did hear him, luckily and smiled. So he did love our dear Sakura-chan after all.

"But if you loved Sakura-chan, ever, than why are you with that tramp you're engaged to?" I asked as I brushed my fingers through my hair.

"I'm with her, because Sakura is too good for me…" he said avoiding my eyes.

"Wow the great Sasuke Uchiha finally admits he's not perfect." I said flashing one of my toothy grins.

"I did not admit I am not perfect, I just admitted that I am a killer, a demon; while Sakura is a savior to people in need, an angel. She saves people, I kill them. We can't be together."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE TEME!" I argued, my voice getting wet with anger.

"'Hn', what are you…bipolar?" He asked.

I grinned again. "Maybe I am. I probably got it from Sakura…due to her weird mood swings when she was pregnant…but anyway nothing is impossible teme." I told him.

"Hn," was all we said as we began to walk again.

**Sakura's POV:**

"Elena-Neechan, I am so sorry. I didn't expect them to show up. Are you okay?" I asked my elder sister. She wasnt really my sister, but my family found her when we were on vacation and we took her in.

She then sort of just grew on me. We became insepratable. We were always connected but neither of us were the other's shadow.

"Who was he?" Elean asked me with a demanding tone. She sounded angered.

"Sasuke Uchiha is his name." I replied. "He is Ayamari's father, and also Itachi's younger brother."

She nodded her head, before asking: "Why does he sound like him?"

I sighed. Unlike Elena I never really could tell the difference in a man's voice unless I knew them for a long time. But Elena could instantly tell if a man sounded like another male. Like for example, Sasuke sounds like Damon. Who was Elena's ex-fiance. Of course he was only her ex-fiance due to a mission, which killed him.

But ever since then, Elena could tell if another male does sound like her Damon. She grew so close to Damon in such a short time, and it scared me. She was always the distant one. She never wanted any of my friends to know about her; when i asked her why, she claimed she was shy and this was a new place for her so she didnt feel comfortable with people knowing about her, except for the hokages. Although I knew that was true, I decided to go along with her choice.

" I don't know." I replied sadly. "I honestly dont know."

Elena just stared at me. "H-how do you not know?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "I just don't," I replied. "I don't know why he sounds like him; I don't even know why he came back." I whispered the last part only to myself, in hopes that Elena, my older adopted sister, would not hear me.

But just as my luck runs, she did.

"Why do you sound angry that he came back? Do you know what I would have done in the man I loved, came back?" Elena asked me, her voice becoming choleric.

"You would be grateful. You would make sure he was with you for ever, and make sure he was jubilant. You wouldn't detest him. You would love him." I replied to her question. "But I am not you sister. I am not grateful that he came back. I would not make him elated. He already has a fiancée. He can be happy with her."

"You forgot to say that you would not love him." My sister reminded me with a smirk plastered onto her elegant face.

"Eh?" I questioned. What did love have to do with making Sasuke happy?

"You told me that if the man I loved came back into my life, I would love him. But you failed to mention that you would not love Uchiha-Kun's little brother. You forgot to say that, which just proved to be your downfall." She replied to me.

"Eh, Neechan you're not making sense!" I told her.

"It is simple Cherry; you are still in love with him. Always and forever, until death does you part! Face it Caro, you love him. Admit it, because the moment you do, you might figure out what you have been missing." Elena, I am guessing she tried to, reasoned with me.

"I can't love him Neechan. He loves another. He can be happy with her. He left me on a bench when we were little. He chose to go to that Snake. Then he got me pregnant and didn't even bother to care, when he found out. "I argued back, her reasoning did not work well for me.

"So you didn't tell him before he got back to Konaha?" My sister asked.

"I tried to tell him before hand to make sure he knew but it would never work out, he always disappeared anyway. So I never could. Besides he doesn't think of Ayamari as his heir. He only thinks of her as what her name sake says she is; a mistake, nothing more." I said the last part as I bit my lip, successfully tearing the skin of it. Although I did not believe my daughter was a mistake, any more, I knew fully well that Sasuke had to have thought she was.

"You positive he thinks that Sakura?" Elena asked me.

I nodded my head. "He was my mistake. I can not erase him. Although I have tried many times…I keep on failing."

"Sakura-chan, Experience is the name we give our mistakes. If Sasuke-san did not do that to you…You would have never realized that everything you are not made you everything you are." She told me in a soothing way.

"Elena," I said before pausing. "If I knew I was going to receive this much pain from him. I would have _never_ said 'I love you' to him. I would have never told him that I would do anything for him. I would never have allowed my self to fall in love with him. I wouldn't be like this. Besides its pathetic how I am trying to hold on to something that will never come back to me; that will never love me.

"I am hurt because of him. I don't love him anymore. In life there is a time where you finally have to say I am done trying and this is my time to say it. I am done trying to get together with Uchiha Sasuke." I told her.

"Sakura, dear, you live, you laugh, you learn and you love. But if then you have to scream, you have to cry. Then you have to crash and burn. It's life Sakura-chan. Without all the bad things, we can't have any good things." Elena cooed.

"I don't like him Elena!"

"Sakura, it is a lot easier to say you don't like him, than to list all the reasons of why you still do."

"That's not it. I don't like him; there is no part of me that still does, Elena!"

"Then tell me why you don't like him."

"I am tired of trying. I am sick of crying. Yeah I am smiling to people, but on the inside I am dying, and it's his entire fault. If I ever loved him again, then I would be holding on to a dream that would never come true for me. I am just sick and tried of him ripping my heart apart; and I know I can't stop him from doing it…but doesn't mean I have to sit and watch him do it with out a fight. I want to forgive him so bad…but as much as much as I want to forgive him…I want to forget him also.

"I can't stand knowing that, that bitch makes him happy…and I don't. I don't understand him. But I guess that is good anyway, because I don't love him anymore. He destroyed me, he basically almost killed me. But the sad thing is, my heart was ripped in two, and I am struggling to breath at night. But I know that if I had the choice to do it all again, I would go back and do it again. That is how pathetic, and weak minded I really am. I actually became that desperate. But I can not change that fact, even if I went back in time to fix it."

"So what would you tell him if he went back to the past?"

"I would tell him: Feel my pain. Hear my screams. And watch me fade away." I said biting my lip. Man I need therapy.

Elena was silent for a moment. "Okay, now why do you love him?"

"I love him because; I don't know I guess I just do. I just love him...because I do. I can not explain it. No one knows why I love him, not even me…all I know is that I love him, whether it is right or wrong." I replied.

Elena smirked, because I just confirmed that she was right, and that it was easier saying I hate him than admitting I like him.

* * *

**Okay so what do you think? is it good or bad. Review and tell me!**

**and i am looking for a beta for my story Konahas Lullaby. Review and tell me if you want to be the beta for my story Konaha's Lullaby.**


	24. Surprise in Konaha

**Okay I am EXTREMELY sorry for the late update. But i have been busy. I have been doing tons of homework, studying for major tests, learning CPR and studying for its test, also doing projects, editing chapters/helping write stories for bloomsburry and cafana989. Plus i had major author idea block. I tried really hard to come up with ideas, which was easy, but puttin all my ideas together and forming an actual good chapter...well that was difficult.**

**but i am sorry! **

* * *

**Chapter 24 of Remember me?**

* * *

_**Recap:** Elena smirked, because I just confirmed that she was right, and that it was easier saying I hate him than admitting I like him._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

It was night time and the air was cold and crisp. None of the Konaha citizenswere awake. Everyone seemed deep into their peaceful slumber. All of them allowed their sleep to overcome them. Silence draped the air around the city and nothing made a sound…well until.

BOOM!

The forest around Konaha's main gate burst into flames causing the guards to awake from their "light" slumber. Their eyes widened as the saw the fire. The stood there in shock and gazed at the fire until one of the guards snapped out of their trance and yelled: "AWAKE THE HOKAGE. NOTIFY HER OF THIS IMMEDITATLY!"

An Anbu ran through the empty streets of Konaha silently through, trying not to awake, the peaceful village. Thinking about what occurred, the ninja ended up passing the Hokage's tower. He was deep in thought until he rammed into a tree, knocking him out of his little imagine and forcing him to reality; making him realize he had already passed his destination.

Leaping back towards, and into the 5th Hokage's room he looked at the sleeping blonde. His eyes scanned the room making sure everything was safe and it was not a trap. He walked towards her silently, but cautiously. He was afraid to awake the blonde haired Sannin. She did have a reputation that he did not want to experience first hand.

"Hokage-Sama," the male Anbu said as he shook her lightly but when he heard no response he shook her again. "Tsunade-Sama wake up this is important."

"What is it?!" The irritated female roared, awakened from her restful sleep.

"The village," the man replied.

"What about it!" Tsunade roared with animosity seeping through her voice like poison.

"The village… is under attack." The Anbu replied.

Tsunade, frozen with horror at the sudden realization, eyes widen. Her left finger tips twitched slowly.

"Alert all the ninjas in Konaha. Tell them this is not a drill." Her voice was stern.

"Hai," the Anbu said before disappearing with a small poof.

* * *

**-Sakura's POV-**

I was sleeping restlessly in my bed at my current "home." Staying with Uchiha Sasuke must being getting to me. I know I love him, well at least Elena says I do. But I can not possibly love him. He does not love me. Why should I hold on to a dream that will never come true? He won't love me. If anything, he'll just use me; he'll break me.

I began to toss and turn in my sleep. My slumber grew restless with each motion of my body. My mind raced with thoughts about my dream. I couldn't get it out of my mind. Although one word had embedded itself into my mind, that word was death.

**-Sakura's Dream: Sakura's POV-**

_Two people stood in front of me. One was a female, her body slender and well built. Her legs were long and creamy. You could tell she worked on them, strengthening the calf muscle in her leg. My eyes traveled upwards toward her stomach area; she was slender, like I said before, but maybe she was a little too slender for her own good. I turned my gaze to her shoulders, he shoulder blades stuck out a little from her back, signaling she was a little thinner than necessary or boney; but they were strong I could tell even from the distance I was at. Her hair was short but I could not see the color._

_I turned to look at the man. It was strange. I could not identify him. His body was wrapped in shadows, concealing his whole body. The nasty shadows concealed the man's face which I longed to see. His mysterious face made me want to, no need to, know who he is. _

_I frowned at my lack of knowledge. I have been so use to knowing everything about everyone; I guess I grew accustom to it. Ugh, I hate it. Maybe, if I look at him a little more I can figure something out about him._

_I analyzed him over and over again. I still had not found anything about him. It was like I was reading an open book, but the pages had no words on them; A blank page._

_Then I heard the man's deep gruff voice say: "Well, well, long time no see."_

_I stared at him awestruck. That voice, his voice, rang in my ears. "_His voice is so familiar."_I thought._

_The girl stiffened as his voice reached her ears. "What do you want?" she barked. _'Strange,'_ I thought. _'Her voice also seems familiar.'

"_I want what I always wanted." The man replied; his voiced hissed gently._

"_What do you want exactly? Why are you even here?" She questioned her voice rising with animosity._

"_I want you. I'm here for you." The man replied smugly._

_The girl stiffened and I could tell she was glaring at the asinine that was before her. _

"_Well than you should leave, because you are not getting me." The girl seethed, her body turned rigid._

"_Oh, I'm not? I think I am. After all the man you love will never love you. You are just some fan girl to him. A girl who has feelings for him, but he has nothing for you. He hates you so much, that he can't hate you. He has _no _emotions to shed on you. You're useless to him. Face it; you will never be with him. Just come with me." The man replied; I could now see a smirk on his face._

_I glared at the man. I Shinobi should always, _**always**,_ respect another. Although Shinobi might be enemies, they still respect each other enough to know that they should never stoop so low as to bring in a loved one. Especially since that loved one is not in that fight or is even suppose to be in that conversation. It's disrespectful. It is wrong._

_So for a Shinobi to bring up a loved one that is alive, or is deceased, it is cruel to bring that person into an argument you are having with another. In some villages it's a life penalty if you get caught. Although it is not official in Konaha, no matter how hard I try to make it, it is still considered disrespectful and the person still gets the same result; death._

"_Shut up!" the girl cried; her voice cracked a little._

"_Now why should I? The fact that you want me to shut up just proves that I'm right, only it adds to it. You not only want me to shut up but because you want me to shut up, it must mean that you _know_ I'm right."_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" the girl's cracked voice echoed through out the small meadow we were in; tears streamed down the girl's face, dropping to the ground in front of the girl that was before me. _

"_Dear, I won't hurt you if you just come with me." The man cooed._

"_NO! I WILL NOT COME WITH YOU!" The girl screamed; her voice had pain in it. It was cracking. That means he caught her. He caught her in his trap. He officially won. _

_How does that work? Simple she showed more emotion than she should. Now I know the Shinobi rule is to not show emotion at all. But to me, that just means you're weak. A true Shinobi would not be afraid to die; therefore they would not be afraid to show emotion. You are only as strong as you are brave. If you are brave enough to show emotion, you are strong enough not to die. But there is an extent to how much emotion you can show. If you show too much, you might cry, causing your vision to get blurred and your enemy gains a perfect advantage. Then, boom, you're killed and your opponent is the victor._

_My theory was proven correct. As the girl was crying, the man moved forward, holding a kunai. Before the girl knew it, two kunais were thrusted into both of her arms pinning her against a tree. He smirked at her, his face still hidden._

_He inched towards her again, with a shuriken in hand. I watched, horrified, as the man slashed the girls chest. Blood poured out of the girl's chest._

_Drip. Drip. The blood fell to the ground one by one. _

"_I think you should reconsider my offer, dear. If you come with me, you shall not be an anymore pain." The man's voice was soft._

"_No," the girl barked, tears still streaming down her face. "I will not come with you."_

_Slash. The man cut her again, only this time along her left arm. _

"_Tell me why. Tell me one reason why you don't want to come with me and end your suffering."_

"_I am not like him. I will not run. He can hate me. You can kill me, but I will not betray my village or my family." The girl coughed, blood spouted out of her mouth._

"_Foolish girl," the man said, plunging a kunai deep with in the girl's heart. The girl's eyes widen before drooping slightly._

"_I might be foolish, but at least you will die with me." The girl smiled as tears fell from her cheeks._

"_How will I die? You are dying, quickly I should add, while I am not. Therefore you are wrong. Just like your village." The man questioned._

"_It does not matter who is wrong or who is right. In the end both shall lose the fight." The girl recited._

_The next thing I knew the girl's body burst into flames. _

'_Amazing,' I thought. 'She turned her chakra into a bomb. She blew herself up to kill that man.' My eyes were wide. I heard that some people could do that, but I didn't believe it was possible._

_I stood there, frozen in place, as I gazed at the place the two ninjas stood. Who were they? Why did the guy want the girl to come with him? I could not answer my questions. No matter how many times I pondered it. I could not come up with anything to subdue my curiosity. _

**-End of Sakura's Dream-**

* * *

**Normal POV:**

"Sakura-Sama," an Anbu shook Sakura, trying to wake her up.

"Sakura-Sama," the Anbu grew impatient. "SAKURA-SAMA YOU NEED TO WAKE UP!"

Sakura's eyes snapped open. "WHAT?" She seethed, her teeth clenched.

"The village," The Anbu replied.

"What does the Hokage what right now at this time of night?" Sakura growled.

"The village is under attack. We need you and the Uchiha." The Anbu replied to Sakura's rude question.

"Okay, now leave." Sakura grumbled.

"Hai, but before I go, please wake up Sasuke-San. I have to go wake up Naruto-Sama." With that, the Anbu disappeared.

Sakura glared at the spot the Anbu was at before he left.

"Damn it all! Why do I have to wake up him up?" Sakura frowned as she got out of bed.

* * *

**-Sakura's POV:-**

I walked towards the direction I felt Sasuke's chakra present. I have not been in this compound in a long time, so I do not remember the corridors quiet well, but I still followed his chakra none the less.

As I walked I decided to go back and try to figure out when had I fell in love with him again. I knew I could never hurt him; not because I loved him, but because it would go against Itachi's wish. I admitted I would always love him after the fight I had with him when Rin no Sakura came out and took me over completely, but I never thought I truly meant it. It wasn't until recently that I have started to give him much thought.

I tried to erase him. I didn't want him in my life. I loved him again; I knew that. But that wouldn't stop me from trying to prevent myself from getting hurt. I would rather be killed, than have to go another day, knowing, that because I love him he has another chance to break me. He was the lesson I had to learn. So why was I over coming déjà vu? I learned my lesson once. I didn't need it to learn it again. Or did I?

Was fate telling me I that I was forbidden to love Sasuke? Of course it was. It had to be the only reason why it always kept me a part. He was wrong for me and fate knew that. It was preventing me from getting hurt again. Sasuke was with another woman while I am single. That must mean something, right? He left me alone on a bench, knocked out. He slept with me and got me pregnant not showing up in my daughter's or my life or mine. He, then, came back with _another_ woman who he impregnated. We had to be destined to be apart. That was the only option. Fate did not believe in me and Sasuke.

Before I knew it, I was closer to Sasuke's presence than I wanted to be. I was right outside his room. I sighed. I should get this over with, fast.

I walked in, not even bothering to knock. "Sasuke wake up."

I looked around and noticed Sasuke and Karin shared a bed…but Sasuke was far away from her. There was room for another human being my size in between them. _'Huh, Sasuke must not love her. He probably is using her to revive his clan.' _I thought.

"Sasuke wake up, now!" I ordered.

"'Hn'," Sasuke groaned as he turned towards me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" I heard a voice I didn't want to hear; Karin's voice.

"An Anbu woke me up and requested me to wake up Sasuke." I replied dryly. I was in no mood to deal with her. Although I was happy that Ayamari was staying with Shizune, because now I do not have to worry that Ayamari, or more as Karin, would be injured and I wouldn't either have to kill Karin, or heal my daughter.

"What is it Sakura?" Sasuke's question surprised me. He had held no animosity in his voice. He was calm; just calm.

"The village," I replied. "The Hokage wants to see you, Naruto and me in her office. I have no clue whom else that she wants include in her office. But I do know your presence is requested." I replied.

Sasuke seemed surprised by my answer. He was still on probation which meant that if the Hokage wanted _him_ it must be important.

"Alright I will be there in a moment, Sakura." He replied to me.

I let out a laugh. My laugh was empty. It seemed I was still not happy, what a shame.

"You," I said, "are not going to the Hokage's tower alone, Sasuke. You are still on probation; therefore you shall not go to the tower alone."

Sasuke just shrugged as he put on some pants, I didn't really mind him in his boxers. In truth, I didn't even look at anything but his face.

"Why are you allowing her to look at you while you are change, Sasuke-kun? She is not your fiancée!"

"I am not looking at anything on his body." I said rudely.

"How do we know your not sneaking glances?" Karin asked angrily.

"My eyes are on Sasuke's face and Sasuke can see that. Now, shut up." I said, my irritability shortening greatly.

"You can not make me-" Karin said, but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Karin, shut up. I will come back later. Go back to bed." Sasuke ordered. I smirked when I saw Karin's mouth drop when Sasuke turned and walked towards the door.

"Sakura, come." Sasuke said.

I growled. "I am not a dog!"

I heard Sasuke chuckle. My eyes widened. Sasuke Uchiha chuckled!

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I am fine, why?" Sasuke looked at me questioningly.

"You, Sasuke Uchiha, just laughed!" My eyes almost bulged out of my socket.

Sasuke just looked at my like I was benighted. I sighed. "…Never mind"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at me. I was shocked beyond believe. I had not ever known, or even thought, Sasuke could laugh. He was always stoic. Why was he all nice now? Why did he show emotion in front of me now?

We walked in silence. We headed towards the Hokage's tower. I have no clue what Sasuke was thinking. But I knew what I was thinking. And I was thinking: _'What does Shishou want? Is it so important that she has to involve Sasuke?'_

I eyed Sasuke as we walked. What was he thinking?

We finally reached the steps of the tower and walked up.

When we reached the tower we were welcomed by the entire rookie nine and their teachers.

"So what is the problem with the village, Tsunade-Sama?" I asked tension in my voice.

* * *

**Well tell me what you think. I know its probably bad and you guys probably hate me for not updating soon and i will try to update Konaha's Lullaby as soon as i can. But i am still thinking of ideas. **

**Do you guys have any ideas for Konaha's Lullaby? If so...PLEASE TELL ME SOME!**

**arigato!**

**-Yami Uchiha-**


	25. When Life gives you a Choice you take it

**_Okay I know took forever to post this chapter and I am extremely sorry...but the truth is that I have been studying back and forth for tests. And i have been really busy. But i thought that if I make the chapter longer (and this is the longest chapter i have written in this story) that you won't be that mad. Plus NO CLIFF HANGER! _**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't Own Naruto, nor will i ever Sadly._**

* * *

"talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"rin (rin no sakura) talking"**

**_"rin thinking"_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25**

**

* * *

_Recap:_**_ When we reached the tower we were welcomed by the entire rookie nine and their teachers._

"_So what is the problem with the village, Tsunade-Sama?" I asked tension in my voice._

* * *

**Normal POV:**

Tsunade looked at them with sorrow filled eyes. Her long blonde hair tied messily back in a pony tail, shocking Sakura. Her almond eyes reflected nothing back, and when she spoke her voice sound exhausted.

"Sakura," she said.

"Yes Shishou?" Sakura asked, trying to be nice. She knew that a tired Tsunade meant a cracking Tsunade.

"We have an issue on our hands and we need all the ninjas we could get."

"So that's why you made her drag me along?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it is. The village is under attack." Tsunade said. "We need strong ninjas. And even though you're on probation I said I would allow you to fight if it was necessary, well right now it is. We have over hundred ninjas on our borders and Guy and his old squad is already fighting out there, trying to prevent them from getting in here.

"But, if the village is under attack…then wouldn't the enemies be in here?" Hinata questioned, looking at the Hokage.

"Yes, but Neji already killed some, along with Tenten and Lee. So right now, we are trying to get them to remain out side of the borders. So I want you all to go out there and protect our village." Tsunade said.

"Hai," The rookie nine, and their teachers replied as they disappeared.

"I pray they all live." Tsunade mumbled as she rubbed her temples.

* * *

**-Near the border-**

"I wonder what it is." Hinata thought out loud.

"Something evil; I know that much." Ino replied.

"No. Not evil, just wanting something." Sakura replied.

Everyone turned to look at the pink-haired medic. "What?" They asked.

"It wants something, something it did not have before hand; something it thought was dead." Sakura's voice was almost sincere.

Sasuke looked at her in surprise. "How do you know it wants something? Well what ever it is."

"I just do. Call it a woman's intuition."

"Than why don't Hinata and Ino feel this so called 'intuition'?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought you to be smart Shikamaru. A person's intuition is stronger when they know that object, whether in a distant memory or directly."

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "Yeah that is what I meant. Gomenasi, Sakura." Shikamaru looked at her sheepishly. "I forgot."

* * *

**Sasuke's POV:**

'_So Sakura knows this thing that is attacking our village?'_ I questioned myself. _'But I still don't understand why she should be able to know more about it. Intuition does not mean anything. Intuition is another word for suspicion.'_

I looked ahead—than my gaze turned to Sakura—than back up ahead.

'_Would she really know this person?'_ I questioned. _'She couldn't. Could she?'_

I looked at Sakura out of the corner of my eyes. She seemed as if she was at peace. That made me a bit uneasy. After all, this is a troubling time in the village. How could someone be at peace when their village is at war? More questions came into my head; to many of them that I couldn't figure out.

Sakura has really changed; even I have to admit that. Although I do not recall a single time that she has changed so much that she confused me this much. Maybe it's just the shock of Tsunade making her drag me to the battle ground; yeah that is it. Just the shock, not sakura, the shock of Tsunade letting me fight is making me confused.

"Are you positive that this person just wants something, Sakura?" The dobe asked.

Sakura nodded her head. "He doesn't feel like a threat; he just feels like, how you feel when you haven't had ramen in three days, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes seemed to go wide. _'What the hell is up with him and ramen?'_

"Wow," I heard him murmur. "I feel his pain." Naruto shook his head.

"The question is what is he yearning for; do you know Sakura?" Kakashi asked; he just now spoke up for the first time.

"How should I know what the person wants? We don't even know if it is a guy!" Sakura said.

"What are you avoiding, Sakura?" I asked. Sakura looked at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean what am I avoiding? I am avoiding nothing!" Her anger seemed to flare up.

"You seem like you are." Asuma commented; supporting my theory.

"I am not. If any of you were mothers you would be just as nervous as me. Do you really think I want to go out there and fight?" Sakura asked everyone. She was now ahead of everyone.

"If you were a true ninja you wouldn't care if you died for you village." I said.

"If you were actually the man you claimed to be you would know what it would feels like to be fighting for more than just your village, but also your family." Sakura barked back; her head snapped back to face me as she replied, viciously, to me.

I scoffed. "I am not the man I claim to be? How? I said I was strong; I am strong. I did not claim to be anything I was not." I replied, my voice level. _'Why am I fighting with her? I don't want to fight her!'_

Sakura stopped in her tracks. "I can prove you wrong right there." Her voice was darker than it was just moments ago.

"Fine, prove me wrong." A smirk was on my face, while a battle ragged on in my head.

"You said when you were younger you would revive your clan. You did, but when you claimed you were going to revive your clan; you made a commitment to be a father. You were never there for Ayamari; Itachi was. You never taught Ayamari anything; Itachi did. You were never the father to Ayamari that Itachi was. Nor will you ever be!

"You care for only your pride; Itachi never even thought about it. He cared for Ayamari; you never will. You don't even care for Karin. You just use her to your own gain. You are no man at all. You're a liar! Don't pretend you're something your not, Sasuke."

I looked at her in shock. My eyes suddenly narrowed. "I am what I am Sakura. But I don't want you to ever compare me to that murder!" I seethed.

Sakura laughed. "Itachi was never a murder. Do your research on your clan and you will find that they were going to betray the village. It was there fault Kyuubi came, or so the elders believe. The Uchihas' disliked the way the village was run; they were planning on taking it over. Itachi didn't want that to happen. He didn't want another war to break out. He saved the village! Your clan would have destroyed it! Itachi didn't even kill in the Akatsuki unless it was necessary; why do you think he didn't kill Kakashi. He could have; Kakashi knows that, but did he Kakashi?" Sakura turned towards Kakashi.

Kakashi hesitated; he seemed to debate which would be safer not replying or replying. "…No, he did not."

Sakura smirked. "So don't ever think Itachi was a murder. He was not."

"That still does not explain why you are nervous, Sakura." Asuma said.

"Every parent would be nervous if they were going into battle. How do you know if you would see your child again? What would happen to your child if you died? Ayamari has no father, I am her only family! How would she ever forgive me for leaving her alone in this place? She won't understand, Asuma! I don't want to leave my daughter. I don't and I am afraid I might."

"You have never acted like you were so nervous before, Sakura." Ino said, figuring it might not be a good time to call Sakura by her nickname.

"I was nervous every time Ino. I was nervous as hell on every mission and during every battle. I prayed to god that I would not die; I prayed to him every single second of every minute, of every hour of every day. I did not want to leave her and I still don't.

"Ino, she has nothing but me. I am the only thing she has and she is the only thing I will allow myself to have. I have not dated any guy because I do not, _ever_, want her to feel like I hate her; like she was my mistake. She isn't Ino." Sakura's voice was just above a whisper…she seemed sad. Her back had turned towards us a while ago.

"Wow," Kiba said. "I never thought of it like that."

"She could learn to move on from losing her mother; I did." I said which apparently angered Sakura, because she turned around and glared at me.

"Sasuke, how did you feel when you lost your family?" She asked me.

"Horrible, like I would break into little pieces." I replied, not knowing where she was getting at.

"Yet you _say_ she could get on? Sasuke she isn't even seven! YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY AT SEVEN, YOU WERE ALREADY SEMI ALONE! YOUR FATHER NEVER REALLY PAID ATTENTION TO YOU AND YOUR MOTHER WAS ALWAYS TENDING TO YOUR FATHER WHILE YOUR BROTHER WAS ON MISSIONS ALMOST ALL THE TIME. Ayamari has no one if leave." Her voice cracked during the last sentence she had said.

"I pay so much attention to her because she is everything to me. If you were even half the man you claimed to be; you would never say someone could move on from losing a family member. That is a sin. No one ever moves on, the just learn how to survive another day…slowly. The never move on. So don't expect her to." Sakura had tears in her eyes, and for some reason I felt bad; real bad.

Sakura then turned her back to me and began to head towards the border again.

I decided to follow, along with everyone else. '_Why do I always cause her pain?' _I asked myself.

* * *

**-At the border, Normal POV-**

The group got to the clearing that they felt Neji's Chakra in. Sakura composed herself just ten minutes before; dread of dying was still deep with in her…but she blocked it out as much as possible. She figured that if she didn't think she was going to die; she won't.

Neji was apparently fighting with some males. Tenten was next to Lee fighting side by side.

"Well, well she finally came." A male voice said. Team Gai looked at their fellow ninjas.

"SAKURA-CHAN," Tenten exclaimed in a sigh of relief.

Sakura raised an eye brow at Tenten's exclamation. "Yes?" she asked.

"Gai-Sensei is hurt. Can you heal him?" Lee asked her, replying before Tenten.

"Sure. Guys," She turned towards the group she just came with. "Attack and don't get hurt to bad; understand that?"

Everyone nodded their heads and began to help Neji or Tenten and Lee.

Just Sakura reached Gai a male voice stopped her. "Welcome Back."

* * *

**-Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino helping Tenten-**

"Why are you here?" Ino asked the enemies.

"That is none of your concern!" An enemy said as he threw a punch towards her.

Ino barely dodge the punch when Tenten throw a Kunai towards the guy.

"Thanks Ten!" Ino said as she punched the guy in the gut.

Tenten smiled back. "No problem, just keep your guard up; they play dirty!" she warned.

"I understand." Ino said as she looked around; looking for something. When she found it she smiled and ran towards the enemy.

She threw six kunais towards her target. The target dodged and she smiled.

"You missed girlie!" The man cackled. He looked at Ino and went to grab a kunai from his weapon pouch; but he couldn't move.

"What the-" The male began, his mouth tired into a frown.

"He is all yours Ino." Shikamaru replied stepping out of the shadows with a grin plastered on his face.

"Thank you Shika-kun!" Ino said as she made her jutsu hand signs with a smile on bright face.

"Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu!" Ino said in a barely audible voice.

Before the man's allies knew it they were dead and he killed them; painfully slow.

"Good job Ino!" Tenten applauded as she continued to fight.

"It was troublesome, but good." Shikamaru agreed.

Shino and Chouji continued to wait in the darkness with a smile on their face—mentally applauding Ino's and Shikamaru's teamwork—and waiting their turn to strike with a lethal blow.

* * *

**-With Lee and Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata and Kiba-**

Kakashi and Kurenai were back to back fighting copious amount of ninjas.

"Where are they all coming from Kakashi?" Kurenai asked; her voice frantic.

"I—pant—don't know—pant—but there's—pant—a lot of them."Kakashi said; he was growing exhausted.

"Use your sharigan and find out!" Kurenai snapped.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Kakashi said breathlessly.

"I have an idea." Kiba said.

"What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked, with a hopeful voice.

"Yes tell us your youthful plan Kiba!" Lee said.

"Kakashi, you use your sharigan on 30 of them trapping them in genjutsu. Hinata use your jutsu thing—"

"You mean Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou?" Hinata asked.

"Yes that one, Hinata. So when Kakashi puts them under genjutsu you attack them immediately with Shugo Hakke Rokujuuyonshou. So that Kakashi can put others under the sharigan's genjutsu and you can attack again."

"That is a wonderful idea Kiba, but what are you and Kurenai going to do?" Kakashi asked.

"Kurenai is going to put another 30 of our opponents under genjutsu, like you, while I attack them with Akamaru, like Hinata."

Hinata smiled at Kiba. "That is a brilliant plan, Kiba!"

"I agree!" Lee said smiling.

"Hinata and Lee are right, Kiba that is a great idea. I am very proud of you." Kiba's old sensi smiled at him.

"Now lets' get to work." Kakashi said as he turned towards the enemies.

"Yes, let us be youthful!" Lee cheered.

* * *

**-With Sasuke, Naruto, and Asuma helping Neji-**

Sasuke was panting; he was almost at his limit. _'They just keep coming!'_

Naruto, who was next to Sasuke, glared at the man who was approaching him. "Why are you here?" He roared.

"We are not here for you, we just want one person." The enemy replied. "Is that so wrong?"

"Depends who you want." Naruto growled as his rasengan roared in his hand.

"That does not concern you." The man sneered.

"Are you sure?" Naruto said, launching his deadly technique into the man's chest.

"You could have at least interrogated him before killing him, Naruto." Asuma said with a smirk, while punching one of the men coming at him with his metal knuckle knives.

"…Says you." Naruto grinned, attacking yet another person.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Of course I had to get stuck with the idiots."

Sasuke looked at Neji, while punching an idiot who dared come at him directly. "Yeah, now you know how I _usually_ feel."

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"Who are you?" Sakura asked the man who stood in front of her.

"Aw, I am hurt that you don't remember me, _Sa-ku-ra_." He purred.

Sakura froze. "How do you know my name?" she eyed the guy.

"I know you quite well, my dear." The man grinned.

"How could you possibly know me? I've never seen you in my whole life!" Sakura questioned the man, while giving him a strange look.

"How about we just say that I knew you even before you were born; in another life." His smile widen with Sakura's eyes.

"W—what?" she asked, shock evident on her face.

"I knew you in your past life, my dear." He smirked.

"Who, who are you?" she questioned.

"Let us not get into details about who I am; just lets' focus more on you and me."

"Why should we focus on you and me, when I don't even know who you are?"

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong. I believe you do know me, just not directly."

"What are you saying?"

"You might not know me my dear, but your little friend inside of you head, the one that drives you to your motherly instinct, she knows me. She knows me well; very well." The man's expression was of sheer bliss; as if he remembered something from the time he was talking. He scanned Sakura up and down; slowly analyzing her.

"How would I know you? If she knows you then that would be _her_ knowing _you_. Not _me_ knowing _you_!"

"On the contrary, my dear, what ever you know she knows. It's like a female wolf. When she first gives birth, she does not know how to take care of her young; how to take care of the young is simply instinct. Is it not the motherly instinct that takes over every woman who finds that their child is in danger? No first time mother would know what danger is by mere glance, they just know what danger is by instinct. Everything that a mother does is on instinct, especially a starting wolf mother. All the knowledge of every female mother before that wolf mother was passed on to her by instinct.

That is nature's way. So what ever she knows is passed down to you, her vessel. Her wisdom in the world she came from went to you, in hopes that shall not make the same mistake as she did. Instincts are what drives you forward my dear. And I am the cause of those Instincts."

Sakura's eyes widened. "No," she murmured. "No!"

Sakura sucked in a deep breath to calm herself down, while she gazed at the male with deep brown hair and honey melon eyes.

That said man, took a step forward and smirked at her; his eyes bore deep into her confused jade eyes; penetrating deep into her soul.

"So you pieced it together, eh?"

* * *

**-With Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Chouji-**

Chouji finally got his turn to attack; driving his 'Human Boulder' technique into the ground for extra force as he lunched towards his awaiting opponents.

"WOO HOO! THAT'S WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!" Chouji barked to the sky as he rammed into his victim at full throttle.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT CHOUJI!" Ino shouted her encouragement.

"They are so troublesome." Shikamaru said, shaking his head.

Tenten laughed while beating two more of the ten ninjas who were left. Shikamaru looked at her confused.

"You know you love your Team. You guys are so close." Tenten smiled.

"All of the teams are close to their teammates; they have become family, Tenten." Shikamaru said.

"Well, all but one team acts like family." Ino murmured in a said tone, while punching yet another of her enemies.

Chouji laughed. "Are they getting weaker?"

"I guess." Tenten stifled a giggle.

"So, what team doesn't act like a family Ino?" Chouji asked, while looking her.

"…Team Seven." She said just above a whisper.

* * *

**-With Kiba, Kurenai, Kakashi, Hinata and Lee-**

"…Sweet!" Kiba cheered with Akamaru barking along with him.

"Your plan was successful Kiba!" Hinata gave him a heart warming smile.

"I know! Isn't it great?" Kiba gave Hinata a big toothy grin.

"Kiba, aren't you being a little egotistical?" Kurenai laughed.

"My youthful Hinata, are you cheating on Naruto with Kiba?" Lee asked.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock at what Lee just asked. "WHAT NO! I LOVE NARUTO-KUN! WHY WOULD I CHEAT ON HIM?" Hinata yelled, for once in her life.

"YEAH, DUDE! HINATA-CHAN IS JUST LIKE MY SISTER! WE ARE PRACTICALLY FAMILY, DUDE!" Kiba said, making a face to show his disgust at Lee's theory of him and Hinata dating.

"Uh, wow that was…interesting?" Kakashi said looking at the kids.

Kurenai just laughed her melodious laugh and smiled as the last of the Ninjas were killed.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"You, you caused Rin's d—death?" Sakura choked out.

"Death is such a strong word. I prefer her _disappearance_ better." The man smirked.

Sakura took a step back away from him. "You, you murdered!"

"My, my, that is such is a bad thing to call your savior my dear."

"…Savior my ass! I would die before you become my savior!"

"Now, why would you say that, my precious?"

"You're a murder and once a murder, always a murder."

The male took a step forward and grabbed her chin forcefully.

"I wouldn't say that in your position."

"Oh really," Sakura smirked "why not?"

"Because—"

Sakura kneed the man and yanked her face way from his hand before he could even finish his sentence.

"You witch! What did I tell you about Instincts?"

"That they are for the younger to not make the same mistakes as their elders." Sakura shot back in a choleric tone.

"Exactly, do you want to "disappear" like your past life? If you do, I will gladly help you to achieve that goal."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to die anytime soon. I have too much to live for!"

"Like what? That one black haired male who doesn't even notice you? Yeah you can survive just long enough to realize he will never love you!"

"I was talking about my daughter! Not him." Sakura growled.

"Liar, you know you still love him, and he won't love you. The man you love will never love you. You are just some fan girl to him. A girl who has feelings for him, but he has nothing for you. He hates you so much, that he can't even hate you. Dear, if you come with me I won't hurt you."

'The man you love will never love you. You are just some fan girl to him. A girl who has feelings for him, but he has nothing for you. He hates you so much, that he can't hate you. Dear if you come with me, I won't hurt you. Why does that sound familiar?'Sakura asked herself as she scanned her mind for where she heard that before.

* * *

**-With Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, and Asuma-**

The boys sat on the ground, surrounded by dead bodies.

"Well, we did it." Naruto grinned.

"We sure as hell did." Asuma said in a tired out tone.

"'Hn.'" Sasuke replied.

Neji sat silently, gazing at the bodies of the defeated ninjas.

"What are you doing, Neji?" Asuma asked.

"Counting," Neji replied.

"Counting what?" Naruto asked.

"Bodies," He replied again.

"Why?" Asuma asked.

"To see how many we killed." Neji said, getting annoyed.

"How—"

"Dobe, you ask a lot of questions." Sasuke said.

"I DO NOT TEME!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

Asuma chuckled at the kids.

* * *

**-With Sakura-**

"Dear, just come with me."

"Shut up!" Sakura said; her voice cracked a little as she tried to think of where she heard everything he was saying right now.

"Now why should I? The fact that you want me to shut up just proves that I'm right and how you will never be loved by the man you love, and it only adds to it. You not only want me to shut up, but because you want me to shut up, it must mean that you know I'm right."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sakura's cracked voice echoed through out the small meadow they were in; tears began to stream down her face, dropping to the ground in front of her.

"Dear, I won't hurt you if you just come with me." The male cooed at Sakura.

"NO! I WILL NOT COME WITH YOU!" She screamed; it was cracking. "I WILL NOT EVER GO WITH YOU. JUST GIVE UP!" she closed her eyes tightly as she began to clutch her head.

He caught her. He caught her in his trap. He officially won.

"_**Sounds like you are telling yourself that more than you are telling him."**_ Rin no Sakura said to Sakura.

As Sakura had totally forgot who she was, the man moved forward, holding a kunai. Before the pink-haired female knew it, two kunais were thrusted into both of her arms, pinning her against a tree that was right behind them; he smirked at her.

He inched towards her again, with a shuriken in hand. Sakura watched the male slowly cut her chest. Blood poured out of her chest slowly in small little beads of red.

Drip. Drip. The blood fell to the ground drop by drop; each droplet of her blood echoed in her ears as they splattered to the ground.

"I think you should reconsider my offer, _Sakura_. If you come with me, you shall not be an anymore pain." The man's voice was soft.

"No," the girl barked, tears still streaming down her face. "I will not come with you. There is nothing you can give me that I can not get here, in my village."

Slash. The man cut her again, only this time along her left arm.

"Tell me why. Tell me one reason why you don't want to come with me and end your suffering."

"When you have seen all that I have seen, you would know. Besides I can handle physical pain. Everyone endures it at least a hundred times in their life." The girl coughed, blood spouted out of her mouth in little amounts.

"Oh really, and what about mental pain; can you handle someone tearing you to shreds by torturing you emotionally?"He male smirked maliciously.

"I can deal with it. In the ninja life I am already considered old. I have seen more than half the people here probably have seen. I have experienced true heaven, and emotional bliss. But I have also discovered the nightmares that go along with those. I have learned the true meaning of pain." Sakura said; her voice was calm.

"I don't believe that my dear. You are too beautiful to have seen so much horror."

"With beauty is pain itself."

"Either way you are going to have to die."

"I won't go down with out a fight."

"Wow, such a brave girl. It will be such a shame for you to die."

"**Who says I will let her die?"** A female voice, with more animosity, growled at the male.

"Well, well, did you finally come out to play, _Sakura?_ Or should I call you _Rin_ now?" he sneered.

"**I have a better idea; how about you just drop dead already?"** Rin growled furiously.

"You truly are a naïve girl."

"**I am not naïve; you are just a heartless jackass, Koi."** Rin said with a smug look.

"…YOU BRAT!" Koi growled as he slashed yet another part of her arm. Drip. Drip. The blood fell to the floor again; echoing in Sakura's ears.

"She is right though, you are a jackass." Sakura spoke, teaming up with Rin in the process.

"You don't even know what I can give you! I can give you power! Just come with me girl!"

"Why would I want power, when I already have so much of it? I have friends, who care for me. I have people, who respect me. I have a daughter who loves me. That is all the power I need." Sakura reasoned to the male.

"You're wrong!" The honey melon-eyed male said.

"**On the contrary, she is right. Power is nothing more than how well you can deal with your pain and work with people you know to help of come it."** Rin shot back, nastily to the fiend she once claimed her love for.

"If that is true, then tell me something _Sakura._" Koi demanded with a burning desire.

"**What?"** Rin shot back nastily. _**'That bastard has no right to call me that anymore!'**_

'_You really do hate him.' _Sakura remarked to Rin, mentally.

'_**Yes I do, I hate him.'**_ Rin said, turning her attention back to Koi, the man who hurt her long ago.

"If you believe that you are only as strong as how well you can cope with the pain while getting people to help you overcome your pain, than why did you kill yourself?" Koi asked, a sneer forming on his face.

"**I learned that lesson from this girl. She taught me that."** Rin replied.

"Well now that you answered that—" Koi said, running forward with a kunai at hand.

Rin growled savagely as Koi came in reach of her.

"Gokan Sakusou..."Rin murmured, right before Koi could hit her. She, then, disappeared.

* * *

**-With Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Asuma-**

"Sweet we did it! Believe it, we beat them all!" Naruto cheered happily.

"Dobe, we only beat the ones that were facing us." Sasuke muttered, while wondering how everyone, mainly Sakura, was holding up or if they were done already.

"He is right, Naruto. Kurenai, Kakashi, Hinata, and Kiba also fought some of those ninjas." Asuma said, siding with Sasuke. "Even Chouji, Shino, Ino, Tenten and Shikamaru did."

"I wonder if Sakura fought anyone." Neji mused.

"I'm sure she did. She can kick ass! She probably is done already." Naruto exclaimed.

'_He's always so cheerful; I think he should have been put on Gai's team, instead of Kakashi's.'_ Asuma thought as he gazed over at Naruto.

"Well, there is one way to find out." Neji said.

"What is it?" Naruto beamed.

"Go find them." Sasuke answered. "God, you're such an idiot dobe."

"Teme," Naruto muttered.

"We should go look for her, but we should go look for the others first, to make sure they are okay." Asuma said.

"Hai," All three boys replied.

Then they started walking into the direction they sensed their allies charka.

* * *

**-With Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, and Chouji-**

"Here comes Naruto." Ino said.

Chouji blinked. "How do you know that?"

"HEY YOU GUYS BEAT THEM TO!" Naruto said running up to them.

"That's how," Ino replied, as she started to scan the area with an aventurine eye.

"Anyone critically injured?" Asuma asked looking at the group.

"No," Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Shino, and Chouji replied in unison.

"Good, now how about we go look for Kurenai's group."

"Alright," all the kids replied.

They then headed out to search for Kurenai's group.

* * *

**-With Kurenai's group-**

"Do you see anyone Hinata?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, I see 10 people." Hinata replied quietly.

"Are they enemies?" Kakashi asked.

"Not if you call a happy Naruto a threat." Hinata said, deactivating her Byuakugan.

Kurenai laughed. "How do you know he's happy?" she mused.

"His Chakra keeps jumping up and down, meaning he is jumping up and down. Naruto always jumps up and down when he's happy." Hinata explained.

"And how do you know that?" Kakashi questioned, one eyebrow raised.

Hinata blushed. "I've watched him jump up and down once or twice and then Sakura hits him on the head…or she use to anyway." Hinata's gaze traveled downwards to the floor. Talking about Sakura was hard for her, hard for anyone really. No one blamed her for her personality change. Everyone changes, they just didn't expect Sakura to change that much.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto roared with excitement.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said to exhausted to even stutter.

"Hey," Kiba greeted and Akamaru just replied with a bark.

"Yo," Kakashi said waving his hand as he took out his "bible" that he keeps with him at all times.

"How was your fight?" Kurenai asked.

"It was awesome!" Naruto and Tenten said, loudly, at the same time.

While everyone was talking…Sasuke scanned the area.

'_No sign of Sakura here.'_ He thought.

"Where's Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Oi, oh yeah where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto piped.

"She wasn't with you guys?" Ino asked, becoming worried.

"No, she wasn't with us." Neji replied.

"Or us." Kurenai said after Neji.

"She went to go heal Gai-sensi; that was the last time I saw her." Tenten explained.

"Well lets' head over there then!" Naruto said running towards the direction he saw Gai at before the fight began.

When they got there…they were shocked to say the least.

* * *

**-With Sakura, after the rest of the gang arrived-**

Sakura was panting. Rin had pushed past her limit and now Sakura was fighting alone. She dodged each of Koi's attacks but she was slowing down fast.

"Why are you slowing down girl? Cant keep up?" Koi sneered.

"I'm keeping up right now am I not?" Sakura barked back as she tapped the ground with her left foot and jumped up into the air.

"What was that? A poor attempt to distract me? Well it didn't work!" the honey-melon eyed male chortled.

"Really, I thought it did." Right when Sakura said that, a huge black flame engulfed the male who mocked her before.

"You bitch!" He roared as the flames began to die out, slowly but surely.

Sakura then counted down to one.

"Are you running out of tricks? It must be hard not having that demon to help you!"

"You're the reason she is a demon. So I guess it takes a demon to know a demon." Sakura replied as the ground opened up beneath both of them. Only, Sakura jumped right when the ground began to crackle.

"Sakura," Naruto murmured as he watched her fight.

All of them were in shock. She was fighting alone, with this guy who none of them even knew was there!

"We have to help her!" Ino said as she begun to run at the guy.

"Agreed," Naruto said running towards Ino, with Hinata, Neji and Sasuke at his heel.

"Kakashi, Kurenai you two stay here and create a genjutsu; try and distract him." Shikamaru said. "Asuma stay close to Gai and help out when any of use need it." With that said, Shikamaru ran off to join the others.

Sakura threw a kunai at the whole gang. "Stay back. This does not concern you nor will it ever!"

"You are our friend, it does concern us!" Hinata exclaimed.

"This is my fight. Stay out!" Sakura barked.

"Sakura, you can't do this alone."

"I can't do everything alone, but I sure as hell can do this!"

The group stopped in its tracks.

"But, Sakura," Naruto said, sadness echoing in his voice.

"Sorry Naruto, but I can't drag you into this. Just watch over Ayamari."

"Foolish girl," Koi said, "you need help. You know it." He had a sadistic look in his eyes.

"I might be foolish, but I am not heartless. I won't drag them down to where we are going." Sakura said as she took a punch in her abdomen from Koi.

"Where we are going? I am not going anywhere!" Koi argued.

"Oh but if I am to die, so are you." Sakura said, forming her own sadistic gaze.

Naruto's eyes widened. "NO!" He screamed.

"No what?" Shikamaru asked.

"You're the smart one Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted angrily. "How can you not know what she just said? She is right in front of us!" Naruto roared.

"What did she say?" Neji asked, he is just as confused as Shikamaru.

"She said that if she dies she is taking him with her." Tenten replied.

"That is if she dies, it doesn't mean she will!" Ino reasoned.

"Not with the rate they are going. If Sakura has been fighting as long as we have with this guy, who is probably the boss of all those ninjas we fought, then her body might give in at any moment. Besides, Akamaru said it is about to rain. Rain is horrible when you have to fight in it. It clouds your vision." Kiba said, his gaze never leaving the two remaining bodies that are still fighting.

"Come on girl, don't you have enough energy to keep up with me? Or were you just talk?" Koi said, pleased that he seemed to be winning.

"I am still breathing. I am still standing. And I am still fighting." Sakura breathed out.

'_Damn, I can't keep this up much longer. My chakra is fading fast. I have to end this'_ Sakura thought, as she dodged Koi's tai-jutsu attack.

"You're wrong. You won't stand much longer. You won't be able to fight, let alone breathe!" Koi chortled.

'_He is right. Just like Kiba said, my body won't hold out much longer. It is already pretty weak. I can use one more technique before my body gives out. But it might kill me. Oh well, if I am going to die, I might as well take this son-of-a-bitch with me.' _Sakura thought, her breaths began to come in gasps.

"It does not matter who is wrong or who is right. In the end both shall lose the fight." Sakura recited the phrase that the girl in her dream did.

"What does that mean?" The brown-haired male's face was upturned with confusion.

"It means I'm taking your sorry ass to hell with me." Sakura replied, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

"…What?" Koi asked; his voice became hoarse. "How are you going to do that?" He growled.

"You'll see." Sakura replied as she neared closer to Koi.

When she close enough to where she could feel Koi's breath on her face, the ground came up and began to tighten around the male's legs; trapping him there.

Sakura then turned to look at her friends, and the man she once _admitted_ to loving; she still loved him, she just never said it out loud nor did she dare, not even now in her time of despair.

"Take care of Ayamari." She said, and then she turned her attention back to the male was in front of her and did a hand sign.

The next thing the gang knew Sakura's body burst into reddish-pink flames, along with the honey-melon eyed boy, who had deep brown hair, with it.

Then the sky began to weep; and a life of a mother, struggling with a hard life, came to an end.

**-The End-**

* * *

**_Okay tell me what you thought about it._**

**_Was it horrible? Or was it okay. Or was it good?_**

**_This is yes the last Chapter, but I am doing an epilogue on it... _**

**_Tell me what you thought and i hope you enjoyed it,_**

**_I loved having all of my reviews review for my story and i am glad that you guys actually read them._**

**_Thank you for your support_**

**_-Yami Uchiha._**


	26. Epilogue

**_Okay this is the Epilogue to Remember me, just like i told you in the last chapter. I am glad to have you guys as a reader._**

**_But i like all the good things in life, this story has to come to in end. I am still continuing Konaha's Lullaby and Revenge of the Heart. Which is my new story and its under Claymore, and the Character is Teresa._**

**_If you havent read Claymore i suggest you should, especially if you are a female._**

**_Remember, that the epilogue might not be great but it is not my fault, i am exhausted. But i do hope you like this._**

* * *

**-Epilogue in Sasuke's Point of View-**

* * *

It has been almost five years since Sakura Haruno died. Almost five agonizing years I have spent with my wife, Karin. I guess the saying: 'you never know what you had until it is gone' is true. I didn't know what I had, until I lost it.

I didn't know that I loved Sakura Haruno. Almost five years ago, I thought I only liked her because I couldn't have her. If you were guy who came back to his hometown and the girl that use to fawn over you stopped liking you and thought you were a total jackass; it would appeal to you. Plus, she was hotter than when she was twelve. Basically I thought I was infatuated with her. I didn't think I was in love with her, well…until a week after she died and I couldn't get her out of my head.

Even know, sitting with my son on my lap and my daughter over at her Aunt Elena's house, I still can't get her out of my head. I still wonder what it would have been like it to have Sakura, alive, and be the one with me and not Karin. I sometimes wonder if I made a mistake choosing Karin.

I think the sadist thing of her death, overall, was that I never told her that I didn't think she was annoying and that I did love her.

I sighed as I turned my head towards the clock. Elena should be bringing Ayamari back soon.

Elena and I have joint custody over Ayamari. Tsunade gave me custody of Ayamari because I am her father, but in Sakura's will Elena was granted custody of Ayamari. And we know that a will is a final wish that everyone gets to have granted. So we share Ayamari.

I get her on my days of from Missions and Elena gets her on Missions and some Holidays; the holidays Elena mainly gets her on are Easter, Mother's Day, Sakura's Birthday, the Cherry Blossom Festival, Her (Elena's) Birthday, and Elena and I switch off every Christmas and Ayamari's birthday. So basically both of us get to spend her birthday and Christmas with her every other year.

Ayamari seems happy to leave here and go with Elena when Karin is around. One thing I know is that if Ayamari didn't inherit much of her looks from her mother, she sure as hell inherited her personality, likes and dislikes of things.

Ayamari can not stand Karin, and sometimes I don't blame her. Karin treats her like shit.

When Karin would ramble on and on about how horrible Ayamari acts in public or around the house, and how my daughter treats her, Ayamari would make one remark and leave the table.

After a fight Karin started with Ayamari, Ayamari wouldn't come out of her room using the door; she got out by using the window. She didn't eat anything Karin cooked; I don't know if she even ate at all. The only thing I knew, was that she was avoiding Karin not matter what the cost.

I don't blame Ayamari at all. I know she is living with a wicked step mother, and I feel guilty for that, but I can't do anything about it. I have another kid that I have and I don't want to make the same mistake that I did with her. Although, I do tell Karin to stop even kick her out of the house for a night or two, or six; but that is depending on how irritated she got me.

Daisuke, my son, grabbed my hair and yanked it; snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Daisuke," I sighed. "Don't do that." The only reply I got was a giggle.

I then heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, Sasuke-kun." My wife, Karin, called from the kitchen.

I sighed and got up. I put my son on the floor and let him play with some of his toys. It took me a while but I got him to play with his toys, finally. I knew who it was, and I knew what was going to happen next. So I walked towards the door.

Karin beat me to the door, probably because the kitchen was right next to the front door and I had to put my son down, and convince him to play with his toys.

Karin opened the door.

"Move bitch." I heard a female voice that sounded annoyed, which meant one thing; it was Elena.

"Make me." I heard Karin snap.

"Fine," Elena said as she shoved Karin out of the way, causing her to fall flat on her ass, and walked into the house with Ayamari right behind her.

"Remember, Ayamari, you can come to my house anytime you feel like it. You don't even have to call. You know how to get in." Elena told my daughter.

I sighed, Elena always told her this. I admit if I was Elena I would have done the same thing…but give me some credit. I'm not that heartless. I make sure that either Karin or Ayamari, mainly Ayamari because I can't stand being alone with Karin, is always with me when the other is present in the house.

I take Ayamari out everyday so that she isn't locked up in the house.

I help her practice some jutsus that she can't master I allow her to come up with more tricks that she can use with her sharigan and use the tricks on me. I might be a bastard in public but I won't ever let the one thing I have left of the girl I love get hurt in anyway.

"I know Elena-Oba. Don't worry. Dad isn't that bad." Ayamari smiled, as she flipped her head to get her bangs out of her eyes.

I'm glad she got use to calling me dad. It was always 'Sasuke-san' or 'Sasuke-teme'; the last one was when she was with Naruto for month when the custody was being worked out. She even started to call Elena, Elena-Oba, instead of Elena-Sama, which I think is what Sakura was trying to get her to do anyway.

"Alright, Caro," Elena said as she kissed Ayamari's cheek. "Good bye. I love you."

"Love you too Elena-Oba." Ayamari kissed Elena's cheek and said her goodbyes.

As Elena walked out the door, Karin slammed it shut.

"You have to clean your room or you are not going anywhere!" Karin demanded as she turned towards Ayamari.

"I'll do that when you stop being a bitch." Ayamari said as she headed down the hall.

I shook my head, which was hanging, and smirked. Then I followed her.

"Sorry baby girl." I said to her as I took her bags.

"You should be. But I guess I should feel sorry for you." She mused.

I looked at her in confusion. "And why is that?"

"You have to sleep in the same bed with her." She said; a big smile on her face. I knew she was trying to hold back from laughing.

"True, but at least I have you with me to help me." I replied we got to her bedroom door. She opened it and I laid her bags down.

"Yeah I guess you're right." She mused as she sat on her bed.

I sat next to her and pulled her up onto my lap.

"Dad, I'm too old for this!" she whined.

"You're never too old to sit in your Father's lap."

"Am I to old to cry?" she asked, her voice beginning to crack.

I was shocked. She seemed happy earlier. What could have caused her to start to cry so suddenly?

"No," I replied. "But why would you want to cry?" I asked.

"Today is her anniversary." Ayamari's voice broke completely. She was crying.

'_It was her anniversary. It was her anniversary.'_ I thought, trying to decode what my daughter was saying. Then it hit me. _'It was her Anniversary. Exactly five years ago, today, she died. Today is the anniversary of Sakura's death.' _

I wrapped my arms around my daughter's shaking body.

"Shh," I said as I tried to sooth my daughter. "Everything is alright; your mother wouldn't want to see you cry. You know she doesn't like it when you cry."

"I…know…but…I…miss…her…so…much." she sobbed.

I wrapped my arms her shaking body even tighter.

"I know you miss her. I miss her too baby girl. But you have to remember two things."

"What are they?" she asked her eyes holding covered with tears.

"Your mother loves you, and she is watching over you right now. So don't ever think that she is gone."

"Alright, I'll try not to." She continued to sob into my chest.

I sat there and held my crying daughter for the rest of the night until she and even I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Okay i know it is short but i was tired. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Review please and remember continue to, or start to read Konaha's Lullaby and even Revenge of the Heart._**

**_Thanks for all your support. You guys are the best readers and i am glad that i have supportive readers like you!_**

**_-Yami Uchiha._**


End file.
